


Legacy

by fizzfanfictions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfanfictions/pseuds/fizzfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick jest chłopakiem Harry’ego, Liam jest chłopakiem Nicka, Louis jest narzeczonym Zayna, a Niall jest przyjacielem Nicka. No. „Przyjacielem”. Kiedy Louis straci cały majątek na rzecz Harry’ego, a ten wpadnie na głupi, ale szlachetny pomysł wszystko zacznie być jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, niż było na początku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że mam w dupie fakt, że twoje dziecko jest w więzieniu, nie wyciągnę kogoś, kto jest seryjnym mordercą, capisci?! - Nick wrzeszczy do słuchawki tak, że Harry musi odsunąć ją od ucha, by nie ogłuchnąć. Jest pewien, że poszła mężczyźnie piana z ust.  
\- Czyli tak traktujesz wszystkich swoich klientów, tak? - uśmiecha się chłopak przewracając w łóżku na brzuch.  
\- Ta upierdliwa baba dzwoniła do mnie już z pięćdziesiąt razy, nie moja wina, że jej grzeczny syneczek, uosobienie miłości i pokoju lubi gwałcić dziewczyny, a potem wycinać im wargi sromowe. Powinna się chyba zorientować, że nie ma zbyt wielkich szans na wyjście z paki i zaakceptować ten przykry fakt.  
\- To brzmi…  
\- Jak z jakiegoś horroru, nie?  
\- Dokładnie - przytakuje.  
\- Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W łóżku.  
\- Możesz w nim zostać jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut? - pyta Nick, a jego głos zagłuszają jakieś dźwięki w tle.  
\- Jedziesz tu, prawda? - chłopak bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta z pokonanym westchnieniem.  
\- Tak.

***  
Dwie godziny później stoją przed bramą jakiejś ogromnej posiadłości. Przed nimi wije się długi, wysypany białymi, drobnymi kamykami podjazd, który w pewnym momencie poszerza się tworząc idealny okrąg, w którego centralnym punkcie znajduje się…  
\- Fontanna.  
\- Chcesz się popluskać? - pyta ze śmiechem Nick, ale Harry nadal patrzy się jedynie z osłupieniem na widok znajdujący się przed sobą.  
\- Ja… - zaczyna, ale mężczyzna mu przerywa.  
\- Okay, pozwól, że podejmę decyzję za ciebie.  
Podchodzi do domofonu i przyciska duży, okrągły przycisk w kolorze, a jakże, dopasowanym do koloru kamienia, z którego zrobiony jest płot, a właściwie mur, zważając na jego wysokość przewyższającą dwukrotnie wzrost przeciętnego człowieka.  
\- Dzień dobry - odzywa się poważny, formalny głos, jakby stworzony do pytania o to, co ma się ochotę na śniadanie, albo jaki rodzaj herbaty podać. Lokaj. Przecież nie mogło być inaczej. Pewnie jeszcze ma na imię John albo Albert, żeby było bardziej typowo. Harry czuje, że boli go głowa.  
\- Dzień dobry, tu Nicolas Gimshaw - mówi, a zielonooki parska śmiechem, na co mężczyzna posyła mu urażone spojrzenie. - Przyszedłem…  
\- Tak, wiem po co pan przyszedł - głos odpowiada mu zimno. - Już pana wpuszczam.  
Brama otwiera się, a Styles oczekuje złowieszczego skrzypienia, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Stawia niepewnie kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymuje się. Na prawo i na lewo znajduje się trawnik. Rozległy, idealnie ostrzyżony i tak soczyście zielony, że Harry nie wierzy, że nie jest sztuczny. Obraca do tyłu głowę, by zobaczyć delikatnie uśmiechającego się Grimmiego. Wyciąga do niego rękę, a brunet łapie ją pewnie mocno ściskając.  
\- Jak ci się podoba? - pyta, gdy idą powoli w stronę odległego budynku.  
\- Nie wiem… Nie bardzo. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że Louis stracił to wszystko. Poza tym nie podoba mi się tu. Jest zbyt bogato. I kiczowato. I pusto. I…  
\- Nie miej wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego małego skurczybyka. Gwarantuję ci, że powodzi mu się świetnie.  
-Skąd wiesz? - Harry patrzy na Nicka swoimi wielkimi oczami i mężczyzna czuje, jak jego serce rośnie.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że Tomlinson przeprowadził się do swojego narzeczonego, tak? - mówi, na co nastolatek niepewnie kiwa głową. - No więc, jak można by się spodziewać wspaniały Louis Tomlinson nie umawia się z byle kim i Zayn Malik jest ciotecznym bratem stryjem wujka sąsiada ciotki siostry kota taty starego przyjaciela babci psa siostry ciotecznej jakiegoś szejka. Czy coś w tym stylu - dodaje ze wzruszeniem ramion. Harry chce to skomentować, ale właśnie dochodzą pod okazały, trzypiętrowy budynek. Jest cały biały, ma dach w kolorze ciemnego brązu, podobnie jak okna, okiennice i okazałe drzwi. Nie może zabraknąć kolumn, które ciągną się przez wszystkie kondygnacje. Oczywiście.  
Wchodzą po idealnie czystych schodach i stają przed wejściem. Nick naciska dzwonek rozłączając ich dłonie i zamiast zwyczajowego ,,bzzztt" Styles słyszy dystyngowane ,,ding - dong". Głowa zaczyna go boleć jeszcze bardziej.  
Po chwili drzwi otwiera im szczupły i wysoki pan około sześćdziesiątki w smokingu. Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że ma migrenę.  
\- Dzień dobry - mówi zdenerwowanym głosem, na co mężczyzna lekko skina głową i odsuwa się, by wpuścić ich do środka. Wchodzą do holu. Chłopak spodziewał się ciemnego drewna, ale króluje marmur. To w sumie było do przewidzenia. Robi kilka kroków i patrzy się w górę. Żyrandol. Wielki. Nie. Ogromny to właściwe słowo.  
\- Jest kryształowy, prawda? - pyta słabym głosem.  
\- Tak - słyszy ten oziębły głos.  
\- I pewnie wisiał kiedyś w salonie u Napoleona?  
\- Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Oczywiście - opuszcza głowę wzdychając głośno. - Jak ma pan na imię?  
\- Nazywam się Albert Wilkinson.  
Harry wybucha śmiechem, co oczywiście jest niesamowicie niegrzeczne, ale kto by się tym przejmował?  
\- Bawi pana moje imię?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, to by było niemiłe - próbuje zamaskować rozbawienie pod poważną miną, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi. - Po prostu przypomniało mi się coś zabawnego.  
\- Zapewne chce pan obejrzeć dom? - pyta, a jego głos jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej przypomina lód. Chłopak szybko odchrząka.  
\- Tak, tak.  
Harry patrzy na wszystko z niedowierzaniem i jakby nutą zdegustowania. Z każdą chwilą robi mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze od tego przepychu. Gdy znajdują się w jednej z sypialni zwraca uwagę na szklaną ramkę stojącą na kominku.  
\- Kto to? - pyta sięgając dłonią, by się jej przyjrzeć. Na zdjęciu znajduje się dwóch chłopaków. Jeden ma prawie czarne włosy ułożone tak, że każdy najdrobniejszy włos znajduje się na swoim miejscu i pewnie nawet huragan nie mógłby zmienić tego stanu rzeczy, a drugi jest jego przeciwieństwem. Pasma są jaśniejsze i każde powykręcane jest w inną stronę, co wygląda zarówno uroczo i zawadiacko, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka i spędził nad tą fryzurą godzinę. Ma śniadą skórę i delikatne, różowe usta i takie piękne, smutne niebieskie oczy…  
Harry szybko odstawia zdjęcie na miejsce, nie potrzebuje więcej problemów. Odwraca się do Nicka i uśmiecha do niego.  
\- Podoba ci się dom?  
\- Cóż, tak - kłamie z pewnym zawahaniem w głosie. Zapada niezręczna cisza, którą po minucie przerywa ,,Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" dobywające się wyraźnie z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki mężczyzny.  
\- Nienawidzę cię - syczy do Harry'ego, po czym wychodzi z pokoju odbierając. Po po kilku sekundach do ich uszu dochodzi głośne soczyste ,,spierdalaj" i Grimmy pojawia się w sypialni cały czerwony. Zielonooki zaczyna się śmiać.  
\- Kto pozwolił ci objąć stanowisko prawnika? Jak to się dzieje, że wzbudzasz przed kimkolwiek respekt?  
Nick przeciera tylko twarz z westchnięciem.  
\- Możemy wracać? - nie czekając na odpowiedź wychodzi z pokoju szybkim krokiem kierując się w prawo. Nie wie, czy to odpowiedni kierunek, ale prędzej czy później trafi do wyjścia.

***  
\- Grimmy, chcę się zaprzyjaźnić z Louisem.  
\- Jak bardzo pijany jesteś? Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś?  
\- Nie zaciągniesz mnie znowu do łóżka o nie - mamrocze nieskładnie do telefonu.  
\- Nie chcę, tylko… Ugh. Czemu chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić z Tomlinsonem?  
\- Chcę go zmusić do wzięcia tego cholernego domu.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, Harry - mówi spokojnie, jak do małego dziecka. - Zaprzyjaźnisz się z nim i on przyjmie ten dom. A teraz powiedz mi gdzie jesteś.  
\- W ,,Lab" - mruczy przywołując gestem ręki barmana. - Tu jest taka dziewczynka, która się na mnie dziwnie patrzy. Czego ona chce, Nick? Boję się.  
\- Zaraz cię stamtąd zabiorę - wzdycha zakładając but. Harry potrafi być takim dzieckiem…  
\- Dobrze.


	2. Rozdział I

\- Kocham cię.

\- Jeszcze raz. 

\- Kocham cię. 

\- Jeszcze raz. 

\- Weź spierdalaj. 

Harry wstaje od stołu, jednym ruchem zgarnia swój czarny, dwurzędowy płaszcz i szybkim krokiem kieruje się do wyjścia. Nie jest zły, ale ma okropnego kaca i jest naprawdę zmęczony, więc nie ma ochoty użerać się z Nickiem.

\- Czekaj - krzyczy mężczyzna wciągając go z powrotem do kawiarni. Usadza go na drewnianym krześle, poklepuje lekko po głowie i zajmuje miejsce przed nim. - Już przestaję.

\- Okay - jęczy Harry kładąc twarz na stoliku, a jego włosy trafiają w resztkę niedojedzonego rogalika z czekoladą. - Wiesz co, Nick? - pyta, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. - Wczoraj poszedłem do klubu i teraz czuję się gównianie, ale przynajmniej wpadł mi do głowy pewien dobry pomysł. Nie. On nie jest dobry. On jest wspaniały. Cudowny. Absolutnie fantastyczny - mówi ze znudzeniem nie poruszając się.

\- Pewnie chciałbyś teraz, żebym zapytał co to za pomysł, więc: co to za pomysł?

\- Jesteś wredny - odpowiada z wyrzutem unosząc lekko głowę , by popatrzeć na niego spod byka, ale po chwili znów opada na blat. - Ale i tak ci powiem, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i cię kocham, a przyjaciołom…

\- Dobra! - Nick podnosi głos. - Gadaj albo to ja wyjdę.

\- Okay - jęczy przeciągając samogłoski. Robi krótką przerwę, po czym zaczyna mówić. - Pomyślałem, że skoro Louis mnie nie zna…

\- Uhm…

\- I nie wie jak wyglądam…

\- Uhm… Więc?

\- Więc skoro mnie nie zna i nie wie jak wyglądam, to mógłbym się z nim zaprzyjaźnić tak, żeby nie wiedział z kim się zaprzyjaźnia - mówi, po czym marszczy brwi, jakby w jego głowie brzmiało to lepiej. Podnosi głowę krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej i opiera się o oparcie krzesła ciężko wzdychając. Przymyka powieki.

\- Jak niby zamierzasz to zrobić?

\- Mówiłeś, że on mieszka w apartamentowcu - nagle się ożywia. - Więc pożyczysz mi trochę kasy, wprowadzę się piętro niżej albo wyżej, wszystko jedno, i pójdę do nich przywitać się powitalnym ciastem, a oni od razu mnie pokochają, bo nikt nie ma prawa oprzeć się mojemu wrodzonemu urokowi osobistemu - klaszcze w dłonie. - I moim lokom, oczywiście.

\- Ale on wie, jak się nazywasz.

\- Myśli, że mam na imię Harold. Przedstawię się jako Harry Cox.

\- Ale ja ci nie pożyczę kasy.

\- Pożyczysz.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - pyta rozkładając się wygodniej, upijając przy tym łyk zimnej kawy z czarnej filiżanki z jakimś niewyraźnym wzorkiem.

\- Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem? - pyta niepewnie Harry, a Nick unosi brwi. - Bo mnie kochasz? - brwi mężczyzny wędrują jeszcze wyżej. - Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę i pokażę Liamowi dobrze wiesz jakie zdjęcia? - mówi kładąc nacisk na dwa słowa.

\- Tego nie zrobisz.

\- Oczywiście, że zrobię - odpowiada całkiem poważnie. - Więc jak będzie? - uśmiecha się lekko cynicznie.

\- Zgoda.

***

\- Nick, w tym budynku wszystkie mieszkania są zajęte.

\- To zrób coś, żeby nie były.

\- Niby jak mam to zrobić?

\- Nie wiem. Podrzuć temu spod dwunastki kilka doniczek z marychą i zawiadom policję albo coś w tym stylu.

\- Ale…

\- Niall, żadnego ale. Zrób to i już. Albo wymyśl coś lepszego. Byleby Harry mógł się tam wprowadzić.

\- Czemu ci tak na tym zależy?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

***

\- Myślisz, że co powinienem założyć? - pyta Styles siadając na swojej nowej kanapie.

Dom jest naprawdę piękny. To najwyższe piętro, a Harry ma lęk wysokości, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać i cały czas podchodzi do jednej z przeszklonych ścian spoglądając w dół, na ludzi, którzy cały czas się gdzieś spieszą. Całe mieszkanie udekorowane jest bardzo nowocześnie. Pełno jest tu abstrakcyjnych obrazów, rzeźb o fantazyjnych kształtach, nowoczesnych sprzętów i dosłownie wszystko ocieka modernizmem w najdroższej, najlepszej, ,,naj" postaci. Harry nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale lepsze to niż tamten pałacyk, który zwiedzał z Grimmym. Poza tym nie jest tak źle. Czuje się prawie jak hipster i ostatecznie mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie czuje się na miejscu ze swoimi ciuchami z sieciówek i tanimi kosmetykami.

\- Garnitur idealnie wpasuje się w okazję.

\- Proszę cię. Oczekuję szczerej porady, a nie gównianych żartów.

\- Nie wiem w co masz się ubrać, skąd mam wiedzieć?! Czemu się tym tak przejmujesz? Pójdź tam w dresach, butach UGG i podkoszulku, nikt cię nie będzie za to winił, skoro przyniesiesz ciasto. Nie ważne jak bogaci oni są. Chyba, że są powierzchownymi dupkami, którzy patrzą tylko na to ile ktoś kasy ma. Jeśli tak jest, to Louis nie zasługuje na to, co dla niego robisz.

\- Chcę zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie - mruczy niewyraźnie pod nosem bawiąc się sznurkami od swojej szarej bluzy. Czuje się nieco zawstydzony.

\- To załóż to, co zakładasz, gdy chcesz zrobić wrażenie.

\- Mam nie zakładać nic? - uśmiecha się blado unosząc wzrok.

Nick siada koło chłopaka i obejmuje go w talii.

\- Nie wrażenie na mnie - mruczy mu do ucha. - Na innych.

\- Whatever - śmieje się cicho zielonooki wstając z kanapy.

***

Harry głośno przełyka ślinę i nerwowo poprawia koszulę, którą ma na sobie. Wyciera najpierw jedną, a potem drugą rękę w spodnie i dzwoni dzwonkiem. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę i przybiera na twarz niepewny, nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie jest pewny czym się tak stresuje. To tylko zwykły, rozpieszczony chłopak.

Drzwi powoli uchylają się i pojawia się w nich nieco potargana głowa. Zaspany szatyn powoli przeciera oczy knykciami jednej ręki i rzuca Harry'emu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Um… hej? - mówi ochrypłym głosem.

\- Cześć - uśmiecha się ciepło Styles. - Ja… nazywam się Harry Cox. Wprowadziłem się piętro wyżej i… pomyślałem, że się przywitam. Przyniosłem ciasto - dodaje unosząc wyżej srebrną blachę, którą trzyma w dłoniach. - Um… Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem?

\- Nie, nie - odpowiada szybko, ale potem chwilę się waha. - Właściwie to tak, ale to dobrze. Jest już dosyć późno, tak myślę. Koło drugiej? - pyta otwierając na oścież drzwi, by przepuścić w nich chłopaka.

\- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem było wpół do piątej.

\- Och. Chyba trochę zaspałem. Jestem Louis, tak właściwie. Louis Tomlinson.

Znajdują się w przedpokoju. Podłoga zrobiona jest z jakiegoś wyjątkowo ciemnego drewna, albo po prostu pomalowana na czarno. Ściany są szare i wydawać by się mogło, że sprawia to ponure wrażenie, ale jest przytulnie. Przechodzą do kuchni i Harry opiera się o czarną (a jakże) wyspę kuchenną patrząc, jak szatyn krząta się po pomieszczeniu przeszukując szafki.

\- Dziękuję za ciasto - mówi próbując dosięgnąć jakiejś filiżanki, ale w końcu poddaje się i przysuwa sobie krzesło. Zielonooki uśmiecha się na ten widok. - To piernik, prawda? Pięknie pachnie. Moja ciocia piekła kiedyś taki na święta. Właściwie to… nie ciocia. Ale nie ważne - dodaje wyciągając z szuflady nóż, który wyciąga w stronę chłopaka. - Mógłbyś to pokroić? Ja zrobię herbaty. Chyba, że chcesz kawy albo soku.

\- Nie, herbata będzie okay - uśmiecha się lekko krojąc ciasto, które następnie przekłada na talerz (czarny!).

\- Jaką lubisz?

\- Zieloną, bez cukru i mleka.

\- Trafiasz w mój gust - śmieje się Louis przelewając wrzątek do dużego dzbanka. - Pomóż mi - mówi, sięgając jeszcze po dwie filiżanki i przechodzi do salonu, gdzie stawia wszystko na stoliku do kawy, które pełne jest jakichś książek.

\- Przepraszam za to - mruczy zdejmując kilka tomów i kładzie je w równym stosiku na podłodze koło sofy. Siada po turecku na jednym końcu i uśmiecha się nieśmiało do Harry'ego, który usadawia się po drugiej stronie.

Dopiero teraz może dobrze przypatrzeć się chłopakowi. Jest on ubrany w czarny podkoszulek z logiem zespołu, którego Harry nie zna i dresy w tym samym kolorze. Jego nagie stopy są małe i nieco niespokojne. Włosy sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach, a pod pięknymi, głębokimi oczami wyraźnie odznaczają się ciemne worki, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Na wysokie kości policzkowe pada w tym świetle cień gęstych rzęs, gdy chłopak pochyla głowę lub przymyka powieki, przez co zielonooki nie potrafi przestać się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Ja też często nie potrafię utrzymać porządku. Uczysz się, czy po prostu jesteś uzależniony od czytania? - pyta sięgając po talerzyk i filiżankę, które podaje mu chłopak.

\- I to i to. Część tego syfu to podręczniki, a część literatura francuska i rosyjska.

\- Studiujesz? - brunet dmucha lekko w herbatę i delikatnie upija mały łyk.

\- Tak, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy wybrałem odpowiedni kierunek.

\- Jaki?

\- Inżynieria biomedyczna.

\- Och.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś ani jednego słowa, prawda?

\- Nie - odpowiada, a Louis śmieje się dźwięcznie i Harry czuje się oczarowany delikatnymi zmarszczkami, które pojawiają się wokół jego oczu.

\- Po tym kierunku będę mógł wymyślać nowe urządzenia, pomagające w leczeniu ludzi. Wiesz, sztuczne serca i takie tam. Gdyby nie inżynieria biomedyczna kobiety nie mogłyby powiększać sobie piersi. To bardzo niedoceniany kierunek - dodaje z powagą, a Styles się śmieje, chociaż nie ma pojęcia czemu, skoro nie jest to aż tak zabawne.

\- Co wobec tego chciałbyś studiować?

\- Historię sztuki.

\- Wyglądasz na osobę, która się tym interesuje.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Z tymi wszystkimi książkami i w ogóle - wkłada do ust kawałek ciasta. - Chociaż bardziej pasowałbyś do jakiegoś dystyngowanego pałacyku niż nowoczesnego apartamentu. Raczej nie wyobrażam sobie na tych ścianach obrazów Rembranta.

\- Mieszkałem w takim - uśmiecha się smutno i tym razem zmarszczki nie pojawiają się.

\- Czemu… - chce zapytać, ale Louis mu przerywa.

\- To nic ważnego. Po prostu przeprowadziłem się do swojego narzeczonego.

\- Och, okay - kiwa lekko głową.

\- A ty? Co studiujesz? - uśmiecha się Tomlinson znad swojej filiżanki i tym razem jest to prawie radosny uśmiech.

\- Nie studiuję. Studiowałem prawo, ale, um… wywalili mnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ja… zrobiłem coś czego nie powinienem zrobić, - marszczy brwi uśmiechając się - tak myślę.

\- Och, okay. Nie mów jak nie chcesz. Podejrzewam, że jest to coś w stylu obciągania sobie na wykładzie.

\- Niedokładnie, ale nie jesteś bardzo daleki od prawdy.

\- Więc co teraz robisz? Domyślam się, że jesteś na utrzymaniu rodziców?

\- Powiedzmy.

***

\- Cel osiągnięty? Już cię kocha? Już za tobą szaleje? Już chce wziąć całą kasę? Już jesteście po ślubie? Już…

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny kochanie.

\- Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny.

\- Jesteś.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Jesteś, ale nie masz o co. Louis ma narzeczonego, zapomniałeś?

\- Ale jest gejem. Czułbym się spokojniejszy, gdyby był hetero.

\- Mógłbyś się czuć w pełni spokojny, gdybyś w końcu zrobił to, o co proszę cię od dawna. Nie rozumiem nad czym się jeszcze zastanawiasz.

\- Ja nie rozumiem dlaczego wciąż drążysz ten temat. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego?! - Harry podnosi głos. - Doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, że mi na tobie zależy. Bardziej niż mu.

\- Harry…

\- Nie chcę stale być piątym kołem u wozu, rozumiesz?! - jest już bliski płaczu.

\- Ale…

\- Zostaw mnie.

\- Ko…

\- Wyjdź.


	3. Prolog

Od tamtej rozmowy mijają dwa dni i Harry ma już serdecznie dość ciągłych telefonów i esemesów od Nicka. Tęskni za nim, nawet bardzo, ale ma przeczucie, że jeśli przetrzyma go jeszcze troszkę dobrze na tym wyjdzie. Nick złamuje się dnia piątego. Przychodzi pod nowy dom Harry'ego, za który sam płaci i dzwoni dzwonkiem. Kiedy chłopak otwiera drzwi stwierdzając, że czas już minął, ten nie tracąc czasu przyciąga go do siebie jego twarz ujmując w dłonie i całuje długo i głęboko.  
\- Przepraszam cię - szepce nadal go nie puszczając. Po minucie lub dwóch odsuwa się sięgając do prawej kieszeni. Wyciąga ciemne, prostokątne pudełko i wręcza Harry'emu, który uśmiecha się lekko zarumieniony. Na poduszeczce leży czarny, matowy zegarek. Pomiędzy białymi, tykającymi wskazówkami znajduje się napis Rolex i zielonooki uśmiecha się szerzej. 

***  
Drugi raz widzi Louisa w sklepie z płytami. Obserwuje go zza półki i patrzy, jak wybiera on sobie płytę The Kooks, po czym idzie do kasy i płaci za nią. Jego czy znowu są pozbawione emocji, a Harry czuje, jak w pokoju robi się zimniej.  
Trzeci raz widzi Louisa w księgarni. Dziwi się, że chłopak chodzi do zwykłych sklepów, jak przeciętny Londyńczyk. Patrzy, jak wybiera on trzy książki i płaci za nie dokupując jeszcze papier do pakowania prezentów. Nadal jest przerażająco pusty.  
Tej nocy słyszy ohydny odgłos uderzania ramy łóżka w ścianę. Przekręca się i próbuje zasnąć, ale ma wrażenie, że mu się to nie uda. Naprawdę. Za tę kasę, którą Nick płaci za to mieszkanie nie powinny dochodzić do jego domu takie dźwięki.  
Zayna poznaje jakiś tydzień potem. Dotąd nie wymyślił planu, który pozwoliłby mu na częstsze spędzanie czasu z Louisem, ale stwierdza, że siedzenie w domu w niczym mu nie pomoże, więc po prostu idzie pod drzwi niedawno poznanego chłopaka ze szklanką w ręce.  
\- Hej - uśmiecha się. - Mógłbym pożyczyć od ciebie szklankę cukru? - pyta i teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to brzmi. Kiedy powie o tym Nickowi na pewno go wyśmieje i będzie mu to wypominał do końca życia.  
\- Tak, jasne - uśmiecha się szatyn nieco smutno, po czym odsuwa się, by wpuścić Harry'ego do środka. Zielonooki ma deja vu, dopóki nie dostrzega rozłożonego na kanapie ciemnowłosego chłopaka ze zdjęcia.  
\- Hej - mówi do niego nieśmiało, a Mulat podnosi się na dźwięk jego głosu. Harry na moment zapomina jak się oddycha, bo ma wrażenie, że znajduje się w domu, w którym mieszkają dwie najpiękniejsze osoby na Ziemi. To zdjęcie nie oddawało nawet jednej dziesiątej tego, jak było naprawdę. Cholera, mógł sobie wziąć to zdjęcie, bo to nie była fotografia zwykłych ludzi.  
\- Cześć - uśmiecha się podając mu rękę, a jego uścisk jest silny. Ma też piękny głos. Nie tak piękny, jak Louis, ale jemu trudno dorównać. - Jestem Zayn Malik - mówi tonem, który miał chyba zasugerować chłopakowi, że jego nazwisko coś znaczy albo chociaż powinno znaczyć. Cóż, nie jest tak. - A ty?  
\- Harry S - Cox - przeklina siebie w duchu i ma ochotę schować się przed oceniającym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem Mulata.  
\- Mieszkasz wyżej, tak? Słyszałem, że Millera zgarnęła policja, jakiś czas temu.  
\- Słyszałeś?  
\- Tak. Nieczęsto bywam w domu.  
\- Czemu? - pyta Styles, ale wystarczy mu obrzucenie wzrokiem stolika, który teraz nie jest pełen książek, ale zamiast nich stoi na nim popielniczka z jointem, żeby domyślić się co to za sprawy. Nie ma co do tego pewności i to pewnie całkiem ostre zarzuty, ale chłopak jest z natury podejrzliwy i czasami ma nieco zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię.  
\- Och... Mam często różne sprawy do załatwiania.  
\- Uhm - kiwa się na swoich stopach trwając w niezręcznej ciszy, która nie trwa długo, bo po chwili słyszy dźwięk szkła rozbijającego się o podłogę, głośny huk i soczyste kurwa dochodzące wyraźnie z kuchni. Biegnie tam razem z Zaynem i widzi skręcającego się z bólu Louisa tuż obok rozbitego kieliszka. Chłopak trzyma się za nogę i jest dla Harry'ego jasne, że spadł z krzesła łamiąc ją. Jest dla niego jasne również czyja to wina. Tylko mu mogło się to przydarzyć.

***  
\- Zraniłem go Nick - jęczy zielonooki.  
\- Nie zraniłeś - mruczy delikatnie mężczyzna bawiąc się loczkami młodszego, który leży na jego brzuchu, przez co głos chłopaka wysyła przyjemne wibracje do jego ciała.  
\- Zraniłem. Widziałem, jak go bolało. On cierpiał Grimmy. Przeze mnie. I wkurwiłem Zayna. On wyglądał przerażająco, jego oczy stały się czarne, serio.  
\- Ale przeprosiłeś.  
\- Ja się tam prawie rozpłakałem, ale mimo to nie sądzę, by to w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiło moją żałosną sytuację.  
\- Przecież to nie przez ciebie.  
\- Ale czuję się, jakby tak było.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie.  
\- Powiedz to karetce, która go zabrała! - krzyczy chłopak zrozpaczonym głosem. - Oni mnie nienawidzą.  
\- Nie dramatyzuj.

***  
\- Hej Nick! - mówi Liam wesołym tonem składając soczysty pocałunek na policzku mężczyzny. Harry odwraca głowę czując obrzydzenie i w dalszym ciągu kręci się na obrotowym krześle, co sprawia, że robi mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze, ale nie przejmuje się tym, robiąc to coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wie, że pewnie teraz posyłają mu oni wszystkowiedzące spojrzenia. Nie obchodzi go to.  
\- Czy on musi to robić? - pyta potem, kiedy Payne wychodzi.  
\- To mój chłopak, słońce. To byłoby dziwne, gdyby tego nie robił.  
\- Super, ale niech nie robi tego przy mnie.

***  
Harry przełyka wielką gulę w gardle i delikatnie puka do drzwi. Czuje ulgę, gdy widzi, że w pokoju nie ma nikogo oprócz Louisa.  
\- Cześć - mówi i stara się, by jego głos jak najlepiej wyrażał skruszenie.  
\- Hej - odpowiada chłopak i lekko poprawia się na poduszkach uśmiechając się. To ten uśmiech ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu, to dobrze. - Wejdź - prosi go, widząc jego niepewność.  
\- Ja... przyniosłem pomarańcze.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Połóż je na stoliku.  
\- Um... Nie byłem pewny, czy mogę przychodzić, ale... Cóż, chciałem cię jeszcze raz przeprosić, nie sądzę, żeby tamte...  
\- Och daj spokój - przerywa mu stanowczo. - To nie twoja wina, to ja wyjątkowo popisałem się swoją niezdarnością. Nie przepraszaj, naprawdę nie ma za co - poszerza uśmiech wskazując zielonookiemu miejsce. - Cieszę się, że mnie odwiedziłeś. Do tej pory cały czas sterczał tu Zayn i szczerze powiedziawszy miałem go już serdecznie dość.  
\- Boli cię wciąż?  
\- Odrobinkę, jak poruszam nogą, ale to nic. Złamanie nie jest skomplikowane, jutro wracam do domu.  
\- Naprawdę? To chyba dobrze, prawda?  
\- Tak - śmieje się. - Ale dla mnie to i tak wieczność. Tu jest strasznie nudno, wiesz? Zayn pomyślał o tym, żeby przynieść mi laptopa, a nie o tym, żeby wziąć książki. Zachowuje się tak, jakby mnie zupełnie nie znał - wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Um... Mogę ci przynieść kilka, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba. Do jutro wytrzymam. Ale w ramach tego, że musisz mi jakoś zadośćuczynić to, co mi zrobiłeś masz się mną opiekować dopóki nie zdejmą mi gipsu - mówi groźnie, ale jego oczy śmieją się i Harry zastanawia się czym jest to spowodowane.  
\- Okay, nie ma sprawy - odpowiada z uśmiechem. - Pozwolisz, że zacznę od zaraz.  
\- Dobra. Więc proszę mi poprawić poduszkę - mówi, co zielonooki od razu wykonuje. - Teraz obierz mi pomarańczę i podziel na cząstki.  
Harry robi wszystko, o co go Louis poprosi, a potem rozmawiają, rozmawiają i w końcu pielęgniarka wygania bruneta i Nick jest wkurzony, bo nie mógł się do niego dodzwonić, ale to wszystko jest nieważne, bo spędził miłe popołudnie i jest szczęśliwy.  
Następnego dnia odbiera go ze szpitala, bo Zayn nie może tego zrobić i zawozi do jego domu samochodem Nicka. Pomaga mu się ułożyć na kanapie, przynosi niezliczoną ilość poduszek i gotuje spaghetti carbonara na obiad. Jedzą makaron oglądając jakieś filmy na DVD i to wszystko jest takie naturalne, jakby robili to od wieków. Potem Harry zmywa naczynia i wcale nie czuje się dziwnie pod wwiercającym się w jego brzuch wzrokiem Louisa. Robi chłopakowi kolację w postaci kanapek z nutellą i oglądają jeszcze jeden lub dwa filmy komentując je głośno i nabijając się z bohaterów. Styles wraca do siebie późno w nocy, zanosząc przedtem szatyna do łóżka, pomagając mu ułożyć się wygodnie i stawiając na szafce nocnej szklankę wody.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że twoja pomoc powinna działać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? - pyta Tomlinson przymykając lekko oczy z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie sądzę, by mojemu chłopakowi się to spodobało - odpowiada Harry gładko. Zgasza światło i wychodzi z mieszkania swojego nowego przyjaciela.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Musisz znaleźć pracę.  
\- Co? - Harry krztusi się herbatą.  
\- Harry...  
\- Przepraszam. Powtórz.  
\- Mu...  
\- Nie - przerywa mu. - Nie chcę słyszeć tego drugi raz. Skąd taki idiotyczny pomysł? Niech zgadnę - mówi, po czym udaje zastanowienie. - Myślałeś.  
\- Tak.   
\- Dawaj argumenty - chłopak cmoka z niezadowoleniem, ale wie, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał go wysłuchać.  
\- Nie nudzi ci się samemu w domu?  
\- Może trochę, ale jeśli ty też rzucisz pracę na pewno nie będzie nudno - na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, który blednie, gdy Harry widzi poważną minę Nicka.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie będę cię mógł utrzymywać w nieskończoność.  
\- Jeśli zerwiesz z...  
\- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe.  
\- Dlaczego?! - krzyczy.  
\- Chcesz się znowu o to kłócić?!  
\- Tak!  
Mężczyzna zgarnia swoją marynarkę i wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami.

***  
\- Zdobyłem pracę - mówi Harry ponurym głosem i z na w pół przymkniętymi powiekami stając przed siedzącym za biurkiem Nickiem.   
\- Naprawdę? - rozpromienia się mężczyzna.  
\- Ta.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- W wypożyczalni filmów.  
\- Oh. To gratulacje.  
\- Nom.  
Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza.

***  
Harry czuje, jak ktoś kładzie się obok niego na łóżku i delikatnie obejmuje w talii. Odwraca głowę i o mało co nie zderza się twarzą z Grimmym.  
\- Cześć - mówi lekko drżącym głosem i uporczywie stara się nie zezować na ich prawie stykające się nosy.  
\- Przepraszam - mówi mężczyzna oblizując usta i atmosfera w sypialni staje się nieco bardziej gorąca.  
\- Ja... - waha się zielonooki patrząc na jego czerwone wargi oddychając głośno. - Przyjmuję przeprosiny.   
To jest to, czego Nick potrzebuje. Łapie swojego chłopaka za tył głowy szarpiąc przy tym lekko za jego włosy i przyciąga do pocałunku. Ich usta się zderzają i Harry wpycha swój język do gardła mężczyzny. Wyjmuje koszulę z jego spodni i cała senność znika. 

***  
\- Powinienem się na ciebie obrazić - mówi Louis wysuwając do przodu dolną wargę i Harry głośno przełyka ślinę.  
\- Za co? - pyta siadając koło chłopaka, którego zabandażowana noga leży prosto na stoliku, który znowu jest pełen książek.  
\- Obiecałeś mi, że będziesz się mną opiekował, a w ogóle do mnie nie przyszedłeś. Nudziło mi się trochę. Jesteś fatalny w spełnianiu tego, co obiecasz wiesz?  
\- Och, ja... Przepraszam, ale miałem ważną rzecz do zrobienia.  
\- Ważniejszą niż ja? - Louis stara się udawać oburzonego, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi, z powodu lekkiego uśmiechu, który chcąc nie chcąc pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - śmieje się chłopak. - Ja po prostu musiałem poszukać pracy i ją znalazłem. Nie wiem skąd bierze się problem bezrobocia. Ja swoją robotę znalazłem w trzy dni, to nie było nic trudnego.  
\- Jesteś wredny. Wybrałeś pracę, zamiast mnie. Czuję się niedoceniony.   
\- Ej, nie myśl tak - kąciki ust Harry'ego wędrują do dołu, oczy robią się większe niż wielkie, a szatyn się śmieje. - Musiałem to zrobić.  
\- No nie wiem - Louis odwraca z wyższością głowę. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że ta praca to tylko wymówka, żeby ode mnie uciec.  
Harry zamyka jego malutkie dłonie w swoich i trzepocze rzęsami.  
\- Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, byś mi uwierzył - udaje wzruszenie.  
\- Kup mi fortepian - odpowiada prosto z mostu szatyn.  
\- Ile on kosztuje?  
\- Jakieś czterdzieści tysięcy.  
\- Zaraz sprawdzę w portfelu, czy tyle mam, moment - mówi sięgając do tylnej kieszeni, a niebieskooki się śmieje. - Umiesz grać na fortepianie? - pyta chwilę potem poważniej.  
\- Tak. Całkiem dobrze szczerze mówiąc.  
\- Zagrasz coś kiedyś dla mnie?  
\- Jeśli namówię Zayna, żeby mi kupił chociażby pianino, to może...

***  
\- Nick. Ten fortepian, który stoi w salonie, wiesz który...  
\- Jaki fortepian, co ty gadasz?  
\- No w tym pałacyku, dworku, czymkolwiek to jest.  
\- Tym odziedziczonym, tak?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Więc co z nim?  
\- Masz go dostarczyć do aktualnego mieszkania Louisa.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Po prostu.

***  
\- Harry, patrz! - krzyczy entuzjastycznie Louis, gdy chłopak wchodzi do jego mieszkania dzień później.  
\- Patrzę - odpowiada zielonooki spokojnym głosem. Wchodzi do salonu i widzi uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha szatyna, który wskazuje na stojący w pokoju instrument. Harry uśmiecha się na ten widok.  
\- Namówiłeś Zayna, żeby kupił ci fortepian? - pyta podchodząc bliżej, ale reakcja chłopaka jest dziwna. Marszczy on brwi i przygryza wargę spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Więc kto to zrobił?  
\- Ja... nie wiem. Ale to mój stary fortepian. Wiesz... z mojego starego domu.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Cóż, ja... Nie mieszkam już w moim domu, bo go straciłem.  
\- Uhm.  
\- I teraz mieszka tam ktoś inny.  
\- Uhm.  
\- I tak jakby tylko ta osoba mogła sprawić, że on tu trafił.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem - mówi Harry marszcząc brwi i gratulując sobie w duchu umiejętności aktorskich.  
\- Powiedziałeś uhm! - krzyczy z lekkim, nie do końca szczerym, śmiechem, po czym siada na kanapie i odgarnia grzywkę z oczu. - Siadaj - rozkazuje, ale nie czeka, aż chłopak wykona polecenie. - No więc... um. Ugh - przygryza wargę i myśli przez minutę. - Więc niedawno zginęła moja ciocia. Powiedzmy. Tak naprawdę byłem adoptowany, ale to już nie jest ważne. W każdym razie ona nie była już najmłodsza, ale trzymała się świetnie. Pewnego dnia po prostu się zabiła. W wypadku samochodowym. Cały majątek, a pewnie domyślasz się, że głodem nie przymieraliśmy, odziedziczył mężczyzna, który jest jej siostrzeńcem, czy kimś tam, bo ciocia nie miała ochoty napisać testamentu. I teraz ten facet, Harold, czy jak mu tam, w każdym razie ma jakieś głupie imię, dał mi mój fortepian. Cóż. Swój fortepian - przerywa na chwilę spoglądając na swoje splecione na podołku dłonie. - Tylko skąd wiedział?  
Harry milczy i stara się nie wyglądać na bardzo winnego.  
\- No nic! - Louis klaszcze w dłonie po kilku minutach milczenia. - Nie chcę od niego nic więcej, ale mam fortepian, więc powinienem ci coś zagrać, tak myślę. Chodź - mówi wstając, po czym podchodzi do instrumentu przy pomocy kul i siada na długim stołku. Delikatnie układa dłonie na klawiaturze i kilka razy naciska na klawisze. Styles nieśmiało siada koło niego.  
\- Więc co chcesz, żebym zagrał?  
\- Nie wiem. Coś smutnego, proszę?  
Louis kiwa powoli głową i zastanawia się chwilę. W końcu w pokoju rozlegają się pierwsze nuty Skinny Love Birdy i Harry uśmiecha się.  
\- Come on, skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.  
Harry, cóż, dusi się powietrzem i nie może oddychać przez kilkanaście sekund, bo głos Louisa jest czysty i delikatny, i cholernie piękny, i Harry robi się czerwony, naprawdę czerwony, ale go to nie obchodzi, bo głos Louisa jest idealny i cholera, pewnie dziwne by to było, gdyby zaczął go nagrywać, ale pewnie nawet nie utrzymałby w rękach telefonu, i teraz jego myśli to tylko oddychajoddychajoddychaj, ale Louis śpiewa dalej i istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Harry zaraz dostanie prawdziwego ataku epilepsji, więc lepiej, żeby Tomlinson przestał śpiewać, ale, cholera, zielonooki tego nie chce i ma w tym momencie pieprzony dylemat, ale Louis to zauważa i jego myśli zmieniają się z oddychaj na okurwaojapierdolęonie, i głowa go zaczyna boleć, i to wszystko jest popieprzone, ale obraz rozmazuje mu się przed oczami i czuje, że nie jest w stanie dłużej siedzieć, mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, a głowa robi się taaaka ciężka i fortepian zaczyna się zbliżać w zastraszającym tempie, a Louis coś mówi zaniepokojonym głosem i to jest dziwne, czy to jest szpital?  
\- Obudził się.  
Harry patrzy na szatyna i stojącego obok niego lekarza spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, jakby się tego spodziewał.  
\- Serio Louis? Nie mogłeś po prostu chlusnąć na mnie zimną wodą?  
\- Przestraszyłem się okay? - mówi chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście i cofając się o krok. - Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje, myślałem, że jesteś pod wpływem narkotyków, albo coś. Jak się czujesz?  
\- Słabo?  
\- Zjedz czekoladę - mówi mu podając tabliczkę.  
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Doktor mówił, że powinieneś ją zjeść.  
\- Tak - odzywa się zmęczonym głosem lekarz. - Przeprowadziliśmy kilka badań, wydaje się, że jest w porządku, ale muszę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań.  
Harry nie wydaje się być zadowolony z tego powodu. Jeszcze bardziej nie podoba mu się fakt, że Louis wygląda, jakby też szykował się do przepytywania. I Styles się nie myli.  
\- Czemu zemdlałeś? - pyta chłopak od razu po tym, jak wchodzą do jego mieszkania, po powrocie ze szpitala, i zdejmują kurtki i buty.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiada z westchnięciem. - Możemy po prostu dokończyć to, co przerwaliśmy?  
Znów zasiada przed fortepianem i Louis ponownie siada koło niego, nie zadając więcej pytań, bo domyśla się, że nie dostanie szczerej odpowiedzi.  
And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lies.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry postanawia nie mówić nic Nickowi o tym, że zemdlał. Utwierdza się w tym, kiedy następnego ranka mężczyzna dzwoni do niego o piątej nad ranem i drze się na niego przez kilka minut po hiszpańsku. Harry cierpliwie czeka, aż w końcu tłumaczy mu, że pomylił numery. Ten mruczy ciche ,,sorry" i rozłącza się. Tak więc Nick jest zestresowany i Styles nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Nie próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ani się z nim spotkać, bo cóż, normalni ludzie mają pracę i obowiązki i brunet też niedługo będzie je mieć i robi mu się z tego powodu niedobrze. Dlatego idzie porozmawiać z Louisem. 

***  
Harry oficjalnie nienawidzi swojej pracy. Dochodzi do tego wniosku po godzinie stania za ladą i czucia się jak kompletny idiota. Pewnie wypożyczanie filmów nie powinno być jakoś specjalnie trudne albo męczące, albo wyzwalające w pracownikach negatywne emocje, ale Styles nie ma żadnego, nawet najmniejszego pojęcia co mówić tym ludziom, gdy pytają o jakiś ciekawy horror lub dobre porno. Dlatego postanawia zdać się na to, na czym polega najbardziej. Urok osobisty. Gdy do sklepu wchodzi kobieta - flirtuje. Gdy do sklepu wchodzi mężczyzna - lustruje go i odpowiednio do stylu ubierania się, fryzury i twarzy albo flirtuje, albo stara się być uprzejmy i rozbrajająco szczery. I ku jego zdziwieniu to działa.  
Kiedy wraca do domu jest bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Pada na łóżko twarzą do dołu i żałuje tego natychmiast po zetknięciu się jego nosa z jakąś zagubioną filiżanką. Wstaje, zgarnia ją i jęcząc idzie powłóczając nogami do kuchni. Wrzuca ją do zlewu i wraca do sypialni. Kładzie się do łóżka nie zaprzątając sobie głowy czymś tak przyziemnym, jak przebieranie się w piżamę.

***  
\- Harry obudź się - słyszy półszept i ktoś lub coś gwałtownie potrząsa jego ramię.  
\- Nie - mruczy niewyraźnie, ale dosyć głośno, przeciągając samogłoski. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju kimkolwiek jesteś.  
\- Tu Nick, głupcze. Wstawaj idziesz ze mną - mówi głos, a natrętna dłoń nie przestaje potrząsać ramieniem.  
\- Spadaj, nigdzie nie idę - nadal nie otwiera oczu wzdychając głośno.  
\- Idziesz, wstawaj - odpowiada hardym głosem mężczyzna ciągnąc za kołdrę.  
\- Nie. Która w ogóle jest godzina?  
Nick otwiera usta, ale Harry mu przerywa.  
\- Nie odpowiadaj. Która by nie była, jest zbyt późna. Więc albo wyjdziesz, albo położysz się koło mnie i też zaśniesz.  
\- Jest dwudziesta pierwsza, idioto.  
Styles natychmiastowo otwiera oczy.  
\- Och.  
\- Więc zgaduję, że dzisiaj był twój pierwszy dzień w pracy.  
\- Ta.  
\- Jak poszło?  
\- Jest dwudziesta pierwsza, a ja śpię. Jak myślisz?  
\- Och.  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc nie pójdziesz ze mną na imprezę?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czuj się zmuszony.

***  
Harry'emu chce się wymiotować i płakać jednocześnie, a nie miał tak odkąd jego kolega w szkole średniej wsadził jego głowę do muszli klozetowej, za bycie homoseksualistą, więc wyciąga z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki notesik i zapisuje datę, a obok odpowiednią notatkę. Odchyla głowę przymykając oczy i głośno wzdycha. Nick namawiając go, żeby jednak zgodził się z nim iść, użył słów ,,będzie fajnie". Natomiast wchodząc do budynku powiedział ,,zapomniałem wspomnieć, że Liam też tu będzie". A to dla Harry'ego kłóciło się ze sobą bardziej, niż najbardziej. Poczuł się oszukany. Grimmy zniknął gdzieś z Paynem już dawno i chłopak miał całkiem uzasadnione podejrzenia na temat tego, co mogą robić w tej chwili. I z tego powodu wszystkie te wymyślne przekąski - cudawianki podchodziły mu do gardła. To był jakiś jebany oficjalny bankiet z wpływowymi mężczyznami w garniturach i kobietami w sukienkach od Coco Channel, a oni po prostu poszli się pieprzyć. I wyglądało na to, że tylko on to zauważył, co było podwójnie przykre. Zdecydował się wyjść godzinę później, gdy granie w Temple Run zaczęło wychodzić mu już uszami, a jakaś kobieta w czerwonej, zbyt obcisłej sukience zaczęła się na niego dziwnie patrzeć, co przyprawiło go o ciarki. Postanowił przed wyjściem wstąpić do łazienki. Doskonale wiedział, że to zły pomysł i doskonale wiedział, że prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie tam zniknęli Liam i Nick jest wysokie, ale mózg szeptał ,,nie", a pęcherz krzyczał ,,tak". A krzyk z reguły zagłusza szept. Nie ważne, że szeptać może profesor filozofii, a krzyczeć menel spod spożywczego.  
Tak więc Harry z pewną dozą zawahania uchyla drzwi i automatycznie wpada na śmiejących się Nicka i Liama. Oczy tego pierwszego rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia, ale nie przestają być uśmiechnięte i chłopakowi jeszcze bardziej chce się płakać i wymiotować. Obaj mężczyźni są potargani - ich nieco przyklapnięte quiffy są w nieładzie, a policzki są zaróżowione i w oczach Stylesa zbierają się łzy. Zagryza wargę tak mocno, że staje się biała i szybko wybiega z budynku. Nie obchodzi go, czy Nick za nim biegnie, czy nie. Chce tylko jak najszybciej wrócić do łóżka.

***  
\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie.  
\- Wypieprzaj, jestem w pracy - odpowiada Harry lekceważącym tonem i brzmi to prawie tak, jakby Nick go nie obchodził, więc jest z siebie dumny. Podchodzi do jakiejś kobiety, która trzyma w rękach płytę. Mówi jej, że widział ten film i naprawdę warto go obejrzeć, co jest ewidentnym kłamstwem, ale ostatnio widział go na Filmweb i miał dziewięć gwiazdek, a to wydaje się być wystarczającym powodem, by go polecić.  
\- Wyjdę, kiedy mnie wysłuchasz.  
\- To możesz sobie już przygotować materac i śpiwór - odpowiada wracając za ladę. Upija łyk herbaty żurawinowej i pochyla się nad książką udając, że czyta, chociaż litery tak naprawdę zlewają się w jedno. - Miłego umierania w alejce z kryminałami.  
\- Czemu akurat tam?  
\- Bo jest najszersza - odpowiada wzruszając ramionami.  
Przez kolejne kilka dni Nick przychodzi do niego do pracy, a potem nachodzi go również w domu nie dając za wygraną. Cały czas powtarza to samo, ale Harry nie chce go słuchać. W końcu pewnego dnia, może dwa tygodnie po niefortunnej imprezie Grimshaw przychodzi do wypożyczalni (której nazwy lepiej przy zielonookim nie wypowiadać, chociaż on sam szczerze mówiąc nie wie, czemu jeszcze się nie zwolnił, skoro zatrudnił się tam tylko dla Nicka) wyglądając na przybitego. Harry ignoruje go wyniośle przeglądając jakieś czasopismo.  
\- Zerwałem z nim - słyszy i natychmiast przestaje kartkować.  
\- Nie wierzę ci - mówi ochrypłym głosem, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Nie mogłeś z nim zerwać. Doskonale o tym wiem.  
\- Ale to prawda.  
Harry przygryza wargę mocno zaciskając powieki.  
\- Nie wierzę ci.  
Nick łapie go mocno za brodę i przyciąga jego twarz do góry. Ich nosy dzielą milimetry. Oboje patrzą sobie w oczy. Chłopak z hardością, mężczyzna z pewnego rodzaju delikatnością i czymś, co wygląda jak skrucha i może odrobinę ból. Ale widzi również coś, co jest dziwne, inne, trochę dzikie i właśnie to nie pozwala Stylesowi wierzyć Grimshawowi do końca.  
\- Mówię prawdę.  
Odrywają się od siebie, gdy słyszą głośne chrząkanie, gdzieś nieco po lewej i Harry zamyka oczy ciężko wzdychając, bo zna to chrząkanie.   
\- Wracaj do pracy, Nick. Zobaczymy się w domu - mówi głosem wypranym z emocji i mentalnie przygotowuje się na wykład od swojego szefa.

***  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - pyta chłopak dmuchając w swój napar z mięty.   
\- Bo kocham cię bardziej, niż jego.  
\- Nie. Chcę poznać prawdziwy powód.  
\- To jest prawdziwy powód.  
\- Nie, nie jest.  
\- Jest.  
\- Nie jest.  
\- Jest.  
\- Nie jest.  
\- Jest.  
\- Nick!  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą, okay?! Tęskniłem cholernie, a ty w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywałeś. Pokłóciliśmy się z Liamem o ciebie. Powiedziałem mu, że się na mnie obraziłeś, że jesteś dla mnie ważny. A on zrobił się okropnie zazdrosny, posprzeczaliśmy się o to. Powiedziałem mu, że może powinniśmy zerwać, skoro nie rozumiemy się nawzajem. On powiedział ,,dobra" i ja wyszedłem. Nie jesteśmy już razem.  
\- To była zwykła kłótnia - prycha Harry. - Nic takiego. Założę się, że niedługo się pogodzicie. Zbyt bardzo wygodnie jest wam razem, zbyt wiele mu zawdzięczasz.  
\- Więc do mnie nie wrócisz?  
\- Czemu miałbym?  
\- Dotychczas...  
\- Dotychczas nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo głupi byłem, Nick, akceptując to wszystko, to, że jesteś jednocześnie z Liamem i ze mną.  
\- Więc...  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć.  
Mężczyzna tylko kiwa głową ponuro i wychodzi, a Harry marszczy nos, wzrusza ramionami, śmieje się do siebie i idzie odwiedzić Louisa.  
\- Idziesz ze mną na imprezę - krzyczy od progu, nawet jeszcze nie wiedząc gdzie jest Tomlinson i czy jest sam. Dawno nie widział Zayna, a przecież czasem musiał zostawać w domu, by być ze swoim narzeczonym.   
\- Dlaczego? Coś się stało? - pyta szatyn patrząc na niego znad swoich okularów i odkłada książkę na stolik. Tak jak przypuszczał Harry siedzi w salonie, z ciepłymi skarpetkami na stopach i pije herbatę relaksując się.  
\- Tak.  
\- Powiesz mi co?  
\- Nie, ale mam poważny życiowy dylemat.  
\- Więc zamierzasz się upić?  
\- No dokładnie.  
\- Skoro tego właśnie pragniesz - wzdycha ciężko Louis, po czym wyplątuje się z koca i idzie do łazienki wziąć prysznic ciężko powłóczając nogami. Harry uśmiecha się lekko po czym siada na jego miejscu sięgając po pilot.

***  
Styles śmieje się niewyraźnie opierając się ciężko na ramieniu niebieskookiego, co wygląda dziwnie, bo starszy chłopak jest od niego niższy o głowę. Nikt nie wie z czego się śmieje, ale nikogo to nie dziwi, bo są w końcu w klubie, a tu każdy jest naćpany, pijany, spocony i napalony.  
Harry i Louis są już po kilku shotach, dwóch kieliszkach wódki i przynajmniej pięciu lampkach niezidentyfikowanej cieczy, więc nie zachowują się zbyt trzeźwo. Są prawdopodobnie najbardziej upici w swoim życiu, ale kto by się tym przejmował, skoro ta kanapa ma taki śmieszny kształt, a to krzesło jest takie dziwne, a język plącze się tak, że trudno sklecić zdanie i to jest zabawne i w tym pomieszczeniu jest duszno i po wypiciu alkoholu przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w ich ciałach, a w głowie szumi, a jutro to szumienie zmieni się w przytłaczające dudnienie, ale, naprawdę, nikogo to w tej chwili nie obchodzi.  
Nie wiedzą dokładnie kiedy odeszli od baru wchodząc na parkiet albo kiedy zaczęli tańczyć, co właściwie polegało na potykaniu się o powietrze i ocieraniu się o siebie, i wykonywaniu dziwacznych gestów, ale po przypadkowym uderzeniu jakiegoś mężczyzny, którego nikt nie chciałby spotkać w ciemnej uliczce zostają wyrzuceni z klubu. Nie mają pojęcia jak dotarli do domu, ani dlaczego znaleźli się w jednym mieszkaniu, ale kiedy już znajdują się w jednej sypialni bez większego namysłu, zresztą myślenie w tym wypadku realnie bolało, rozbierają się do bokserek i kładą do jednego łóżka zasypiając niemalże od razu po tym, jak ich głowa dotyka poduszki.  
Budzi ich głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Tak głośne, że wstrząsa całym piętrem apartamentowca i na pewno je słychać na wyższych i niższych kondygnacjach.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry zamyka oczy starając się mentalnie przygotować na to, co się zaraz stanie. Chwilowo nastaje cisza i to nie jest normalne, bo Nick powinien się teraz drzeć i rwać włosy z głowy i wypominać mu różne sytuacje. Cisza nie jest w stylu Grimshawa.  
Dlatego chłopak otwiera oczy i widzi przed sobą Zayna i nie wie, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej. Chyba gorzej, bo ostatecznie Malik wygląda na wściekłego. Ma zaciśnięte pięści i lekko zgiętą postawę, i jest nieco czerwony na twarzy, i ogólnie wygląda, jakby za chwilę miał wybuchnąć. Harry'emu chce się śmiać, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie jest idealny moment. Dlatego decyduje się dyskretnie szturchnąć Louisa. Uporczywie starając się nie patrzeć w oczy Mulata ostrożnie przesuwa dłoń pod kołdrą i dźga udo Tomlinsona, który jęczy cicho poruczając się lekko. Harry próbuje jeszcze raz. Tym razem niebieskooki się budzi. Leniwie unosi powieki patrząc na Stylesa z lekkim uśmiechem. Brunet próbuje go nie odwzajemnić, ale Louis wygląda tak słodko i przytulaśnie i misiowato. Nie ważne, że takie słowa nie istnieją. Tommo w końcu orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak i unosi się na łokciach spoglądając w stronę drzwi.  
\- Och - krótkie słowo ucieka z jego ust. Brzmi płaczliwie i w jego oczach zaczynają zbierać się łzy i Harry nie wie o co chodzi. - Zayn, ja... - zaczyna, ale robi pauzę. - Harry wyjdź - mówi pewniejszym tonem.  
\- Nie, ja... Ja wytłumaczę. My tylko... - mówi zwracając się do Zayna, ale automatycznie traci pewność siebie, gdy na niego patrzy. Jest wyższy i prawdopodobnie silniejszy od niego, ale Malik wygląda w tej chwili nieobliczalnie. - Tak - szepcze do siebie. - Ja już pójdę.  
Wyplątuje się z pościeli i praktycznie upada na podłogę. Chaotycznie zbiera swoje ciuchy z podłogi i wychodzi szybko mijając Mulata w przejściu. Jest mu nieprawdopodobnie wstyd. Po chwili słyszy kroki i krzyk, i coś ciężkiego upada na podłogę z wysokim jękiem i Styles automatycznie odwraca się na pięcie i zamaszyście otwiera drzwi. Na podłodze koło łóżka leży Louis zwinięty w kłębek, a Zayn pochyla się nad nim szepcząc coś jadowitym tonem.  
Harry'emu automatycznie robi się słabo, a serce przyspiesza szybciej pompując krew do żył. Chłopak krzyczy coś, nawet nie wiedząc co, robi dwa kroki i rzuca się na Zayna wskakując mu na plecy. To musi wyglądać idiotycznie, bo brunet zasłania Malikowi oczy i zaciska długie palce na szyi, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robi. W końcu Muzułmanin zrzuca go z siebie, a Harry upada na podłogę dostając mocnego kopniaka w brzuch. Spogląda szybko na Louisa, który nie porusza się, ale też na niego patrzy.  
\- Wyjdź Harry - mówi słabym głosem, a jego oczy przepełnione są smutkiem.  
\- Tak, Harry - uśmiecha się Zayn. - Najlepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeśli wyjdziesz.  
Więc Styles niezgrabnie podnosi się z podłogi ignorując ból i fakt, że ledwo co może oddychać i wychodzi z pokoju rzucając Louisowi na odchodne jeszcze jedno przerażone spojrzenie.  
Korzysta z windy. Wchodzi do niej lekko kuśtykając, a gdy drzwi zamykają się za nim chłopak wypuszcza powietrze z czymś podobnym do ulgi, ale czego nie do końca można tak nazwać. Już w mieszkaniu wdrapuje się na krzesło barowe i kładzie głowę na blacie. Jego głowa pęka od myśli i kłębowiska emocji, a kac jeszcze wszystko pogłębia. Jest mu zimno, bo wciąż ma na sobie tylko bokserki, więc idzie do sypialni się ubrać. Kątem oka spogląda na zegarek i przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz paniki. Jest już spóźniony do pracy dwie godziny i nie sądzi, by szef mu to wybaczył. Chwilę chodzi po pokoju zastanawiając się co zrobić, aż w końcu decyduje się zadzwonić do tego starego zrzędy, żeby mu oznajmić, że jest chory. Żeby lepiej wczuć się w rolę kładzie się do łóżka, okrywa kołdrą po uszy, na próbę kilka razy pociąga nosem i w końcu dzwoni. Szef jest wściekły, ale Harry chyba wypada przekonująco, więc ostatecznie mu się upieka. Teraz już nic więcej nie zaprząta jego umysłu i może spokojnie myśleć o Louisie, Zaynie i o tym, czym też mogą się w tej chwili zajmować.

***  
Nick śmieje się dźwięcznie składając pseudo czuły pocałunek na nosie Liama.  
\- Więc mówisz, że ci uwierzył?  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Jeszcze nie zdecydował się do mnie wrócić, ale czuję, że to stanie się już wkrótce.  
Jeszcze jeden pocałunek, tym razem w usta.  
\- Dzisiaj pójdę do niego do pracy. Sprawdzę, czy podjął już decyzję. Założę się, że tak. Zbyt wiele mi zawdzięcza, by ode mnie odejść.  
Chichot, przyciągnięcie bioder bliżej.  
\- Odwiedzę go w przerwie na lunch.  
\- Nie zjemy razem? - Liam robi słodkie oczka.  
\- Obowiązki - uśmiecha się Nick. - Pewnie trochę mi to zajmie, wiesz. Wczoraj gdy poszedłem do niego do domu nie było go, a powiedział, że będzie. Muszę się na niego odrobinkę pogniewać, bo trochę na niego czekałem. Było nudno - kąciki jego ust wędrują w dół, więc Payne całuje go po raz kolejny.  
\- Muszę wracać do pracy.  
\- Oh, okay.  
Liam odsuwa się od Nicka, który na pożegnanie klepie go w tyłek.

***  
\- Harry jesteś tu?! - krzyczy Grimmy wchodząc do mieszkania.  
\- Nie!  
Głos dochodzi z sypialni, więc mężczyzna to tam kieruje swoje kroki. Zielonooki leży zawinięty w pościel i szczerze powiedziawszy wygląda jak kupa nieszczęścia.  
\- Coś się stało, kochanie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Co? - pyta podchodząc do łóżka i kuca tuż obok twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę powiedzieć.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo to prywatne.  
\- My nie mamy przed sobą sekretów, pamiętasz? - uśmiecha się lekko gładząc delikatnie młodszego po miękkich lokach.  
\- Ale to nie jest mój sekret.  
\- Wobec tego czyj kochanie?  
\- Louisa. I nie mów do mnie kochanie.  
\- Och. Louis prosił cię, żebyś nie mówił?  
\- Nie. Ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałby, żebym to komuś powiedział. Tylko zapomniał o tym powiedzieć, bo był zajęty czymś innym.  
\- Och.  
\- Zrobisz mi herbaty?  
\- Jasne kochanie.  
\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie.

***  
\- Louis, ja... - zaczyna Harry spuszczając wzrok na swój napar z mięty.  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić.  
\- Ale...  
\- Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o tym.  
\- Ale cała twoja twarz to jeden wielki siniak!  
\- No i co z tego?!  
\- Jak to co z tego?! Przecież ty krzywisz się nawet kiedy przełykasz ślinę! A krzywienie się też sprawia ci ból! Pewnie nawet oddychanie cię boli!  
Louis spuszcza wzrok i zajmuje miejsce koło Harry'ego.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Niby za co?  
\- Za to, że Zayn cię uderzył. Ty chyba też masz siniaka.  
\- Ta. W jednym miejscu i już przestał boleć. W twoim przypadku całe twoje ciało to siniak. Powinieneś zostać superbohaterem. Nazywałbyś się Siniak Man. Sprawiałbyś, że czarne charaktery pokrywają się siniakami i są tacy obolali, że nie mogą się ruszać.  
Louis się śmieje. To piękny, dźwięczny śmiech, i skóra przy jego oczach marszczy się i Harry też się śmieje i ta chwila jest wyjątkowa, ale po chwili w przypadku Tomlinsona uśmiech zamienia się w grymas.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że może masz złamane żebro?  
\- Nie, nie sądzę. Chociaż może... - przygryza wargę.  
\- Byłeś w szpitalu?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- A co miałbym powiedzieć, kiedy spytaliby jak mi się to stało?  
\- Spadłeś ze schodów... Napadli cię bandyci... Twój chłopak to kompletny chuj...  
\- Narzeczony - poprawia go Louis.  
\- Jeszcze gorzej - uśmiecha się słabo Harry, po czym następuje chwila ciszy. - Dlaczego przyjąłeś zaręczyny?  
\- Jesteśmy zaręczeni od roku. Rok temu się kochaliśmy. Bardzo. Zayn kiedyś nie był taki sam. Był miły, uroczy, romantyczny i kochany...  
Harry czuje, jak niewidzialna ręka zaciska się wokół jego żołądka.  
\- ... ale potem się zmienił. To chyba przez dragi i towarzystwo, w które wpadł, wiesz? Zaczął ćpać i zrobił się nieprzyjemny, bardziej agresywny. Naprawdę nie sądzę, by to była jego wina, dlatego nie odejdę.  
\- Nie odejdziesz od człowieka który cię katuje, bo nie sądzisz, że to jego wina? - brwi Stylesa wędrują do góry, a Louis się krzywi.  
\- On mnie nie katuje - mówi zbolałym głosem.  
\- Nie, on tylko złamał ci żebro. Przecież żebra łamią się nawet przy kichnięciu, normalka. Mój narzeczony łamał mi żebra milion razy.  
\- Nie mów tak - głos Louisa jest cichy i słaby, i brzmi płaczliwie, więc Harry przesuwa się w bok i łapie go w ramiona delikatnie ściskając, przysuwając do siebie. Tomlinson pociąga nosem łkając cicho, a łzy zaczynają skapywać mi po policzkach.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Myślę, że masz rację. Ale i tak od niego nie odejdę.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo nie miałbym się gdzie podziać... Bo nie miałbym wtedy nikogo... Bo boję się pomyśleć co zrobiłby mi on, gdybym odszedł.  
\- Miałbyś mnie - odpowiada Harry. Mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie, dopóki nie znalazłbyś mieszkania. Albo przyjąć majątek, który oferuje ci tamten koleś. Harold.  
\- Nigdy tego nie zrobię - odpowiada łapiąc w dłonie koszulkę zielonookiego i mocno zaciskając palce na jej materiale.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Mam jeszcze trochę szacunku do siebie. I dumy.  
Styles się śmieje.  
\- Oczywiście, że masz. Tylko, że nie sądzę, by ten facet, który to odziedziczył chciał tego majątku. Dlaczego nie weźmiesz czegoś, co ci się należy? Przecież doskonale wiesz, że twoja babcia, czy tam ciocia zapisałaby to wszystko tobie.  
\- Ale nie zapisała.  
\- No bo...  
\- Harry, skończ proszę. Mówienie nadal sprawia mi ból. Nie chce mi się kłócić.  
\- Dobra, teraz to już na pewno wiem, że twoje żebro jest złamane. Nie wiem jak ty wytrzymujesz z tym bólem, naprawdę. Coś czuję, że łyknąłeś taką dawkę środków przeciwbólowych, że już dawno powinieneś nie żyć.  
\- To prawda - uśmiecha się delikatnie Louis wtulając twarz w szyję młodszego. - Nie czuję od nich języka.  
\- To koniec - mówi stanowczo chłopak podnosząc się, a niebieskooki jęczy. - Zabieram cię do szpitala.  
\- Nie chce mi się.  
\- Wobec tego cię zaniosę.  
\- Okay - Tomlinson uśmiecha się delikatnie unosząc ręce. - Ale kiedy zapytają jak mi się to stało, to ty wymyślasz historyjkę.  
I to właśnie w tamtej chwili do Harry'ego dochodzi, że czuje on coś do starszego chłopaka.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Moim zdaniem powinien pan zostać w szpitalu, chociaż na jedną noc.  
\- Ale ja nie mogę zostać w szpitalu, nawet na jedną noc. Rozumie pan? - mówi wyraźnie zirytowany Louis, kładąc nacisk na niektóre słowa.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiem.  
\- To ma pan problem.  
\- To ty będziesz miał problem, jak cię znowu ktoś uderzy i żebro wbije ci się w płuca!  
\- To w ogóle możliwe? - chłopak marszczy brwi. - Poza tym nikt mnie nie uderzył! Napadnięto mnie! - prawie krzyczy.  
\- Uhm - mówi lekarz. Nie wygląda, jakby mu wierzył.  
\- No przecież Harry panu opowiedział!  
\- Oczywiście. Wysłuchałem tej historii.  
\- Więc dlaczego pan nam nie wierzy?!  
\- A dlaczego panu tak bardzo zależy na tym, bym wam uwierzył?  
Tomlinson spuszcza wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie i ze zdenerwowaniem przygryza wargę. Ten idiota ma rację, cóż. Niestety.  
\- Więc co z tym żebrem? - pyta Harry, a niebieskooki wzdryga się na dźwięk jego ochrypłego, powolnego głosu.  
\- Już w porządku, możecie iść.

***  
Harry delikatnie układa głowę Louisa na poduszkach na kanapie, po czym siada naprzeciwko niego w fotelu.  
\- Najpierw noga, teraz żebro. Niedługo połamiesz sobie kręgosłup i tak to się skończy.  
Tommo uśmiecha się niemrawo.  
\- Może nie.  
\- Więc co robimy?  
\- Możemy... po prostu pooglądać telewizję?  
\- Oczywiście, ale gdzie się podziewa nasz serdeczny przyjaciel Z? Kiedy wróci do domu, by spędzić czas z nami?  
Louis śmieje się krótko.  
\- Wychodząc powiedział, że wróci najwcześniej jutro.  
\- Wierzysz mu?  
\- Nie do końca, ale to nie powstrzyma mnie przed rozmawianiem z tobą - uśmiecha się, po czym lekko przesuwa na poduszkach. - A teraz chodź tutaj, proszę. Jest mi zimno, potrzebuję twojego ciepła.  
Harry przygryza wargę z zawahaniem.  
\- Jak to zrobimy? Przecież...  
\- Tak, wiem - przerywa mu Louis. - Mam złamane żebro. Po prostu ty położysz się na kanapie, a ja położę się na tobie - wzrusza ramionami. Schodzi z sofy zsuwając z siebie koc i uśmiecha się do Stylesa zachęcająco. Zielonooki robi minę mówiącą ,,a co mi tam" i układa się na plecach. Tomlinson kładzie się delikatnie na nim. Głowę układa na jego torsie, jedną ręką obejmuje go w pasie, a drugą zaczyna rysować szlaczki na bicepsie młodszego.  
\- Co oglądamy?

***  
\- Podjąłeś decyzję?  
\- Tak, ja... przemyślałem to i chcę z tobą być.  
\- Naprawdę?! - w oczach Nicka pobłyskuje niewyobrażalna radość, a usta przygryzane są mocno, by twarz mężczyzny nie pękła na pół z powodu zbyt szerokiego uśmiechu. Ale on dobrze wie, że to tylko dawno odłożone na bok zdolności aktorskie.  
\- Tak - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie, niezbyt pewnie, niezbyt szczerze, nie do końca z własnej woli, nie do końca tak, jakby tego chciał.  
Grimshaw miażdży jego usta w pocałunku, jakby nie zauważył wyrazu twarzy swojego chłopaka. Stara się to ignorować, ale kiedy zielonooki nie chce uprawiać z nim seksu, używając jakiejś głupiej wymówki, wie, że musi interweniować.  
Styles się od niego oddala, a to bardzo, bardzo źle.

***  
Nick uśmiecha się szeroko zamykając dłoń Harry'ego w swojej. Są na kolacji w jednej, z tych cholernie, cholernie, cholernie drogich restauracji i tak, Grimshaw próbuje przekupić chłopaka. Pod koniec jakże cudownego wieczoru, chce mu dać sygnet wysadzany jakimś drogim gównem. Ma nadzieję, że żeby go zdobyć, jakiś ćpun nie odetnie mu palca, ale cóż, w Londynie wszystko się może zdarzyć.  
Tak więc Harry uśmiecha się do niego niepewnie znad swojego talerza, a Nick udaje, że jest idealnie. Pochyla się do chłopaka i delikatnie całuje go w usta.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nic - niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś trochę smutny. Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć? - patrzy na niego z zatroskaniem w oczach.  
\- To nic takiego, naprawdę. Po prostu nie najlepiej się czuję. To przez tę pogodę - wskazuje głową na okno, gdzie deszcz leje jak z cebra.  
\- Wiem, że kłamiesz - uśmiecha się. - To Londyn. Pada tutaj cały czas.  
Harry spuszcza wzrok na swoje kolana.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj - pociera delikatnie kciukiem jego dłoń.  
Kończą jedzenie w ciszy, dopijają swoje czerwone wino i wychodzą z restauracji wprost do taksówki. Styles zaczyna całować Nicka, by zająć myśli, by ten nie pytał go już więcej o jego humor, czy o to, co robił wczoraj. Wie, że mężczyzna tak naprawdę ma to gdzieś, a to nie pomaga ich relacji się poprawić. Dlatego go całuje. Najpierw delikatnie, spokojnie ocierając wargi o wargi. Potem nieco bardziej agresywnie. Kiedy wpadają do mieszkania Grimshawa i próbują się rozebrać jednocześnie nie odklejając od siebie, wszystkie wątpliwości Harry'ego odchodzą. W końcu jest z Nickiem. A Nick jest tylko z nim.

***  
\- Ty mały chujku!  
To pierwsze słowa, które słyszy Harry po wejściu do mieszkania Louisa. Dostał esemesa, że Zayn wyszedł, więc od razu przyszedł do swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Tego przezwiska jeszcze pod moim adresem nie usłyszałem - uśmiecha się ciężko opadając na fotel. - Co takiego zrobiłem?  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz chłopaka!  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że to ważne. Poza tym chyba wspominałem o tym.  
\- To bardzo ważne! I nie przypominam sobie.  
\- Cóż... - zielonooki wzrusza ramionami. - A skąd się o nim dowiedziałeś?  
\- Groził mi - Tomlinson kiwa głową z powagą, ale za chwilę na jego usta wstępuje uśmiech.  
I wtedy Harry orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Nick nie mógł grozić Louisowi. Nick zna Louisa. I Louis zna Nicka. Nick jest prawnikiem zajmującym się sprawą Louisa. Grimshaw nie mógł mu grozić, bo szatyn powiązałby te sprawy. Zrobiłby się podejrzliwy. Nick nie mógł tego zrobić. Na pewno nie.  
\- Och - mówi Styles marszcząc brwi. - Jak wyglądał?  
\- Wyglądał na rozwścieczonego.  
Harry się śmieje.  
\- Konkrety, słonko.  
\- Blondyn, niższy od ciebie, ale wyższy ode mnie. Jasne, niebieskie oczy... Chyba był starszy od nas obu. I miał Irlandzki akcent.  
Styles klnie cicho.  
\- Przepraszam, ale muszę zadzwonić.  
\- Jasne - niebieskooki śmieje się.  
Chłopak wychodzi na korytarz, po czym wyciąga komórkę i z wściekłością wybiera numer Nicka. Jego noga podskakuje nerwowo w górę i w dół.  
\- Jak ty do cholery mogłeś!  
\- Mogłem co?  
\- Jak mogłeś nasłać na niego Nialla?!  
Nick śmieje się, Harry jest wściekły.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Porozmawiamy o tym później, mam klienta.  
\- Oczywiście!  
\- Wytłumaczę się, słońce. Obiecuję.  
Chłopak prycha i rozłącza się. Wraca do Louisa i znowu zajmuje miejsce w fotelu.  
\- Przepraszam za niego.  
\- Nie ma za co - szatyn odpowiada z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- Czemu jesteś taki rozentuzjazmowany?  
\- Bo ta sytuacja była zabawna. Twój chłopak jest lekko żałosny, przysięgam. Nie przestraszył mnie ani trochę.  
\- Oh.  
Zielonooki wydaje się być zbity z tropu, ale tak naprawdę po prostu zastanawia się dlaczego Niall. Niall nie pasował do roli złego, zazdrosnego chłopaka.  
\- I tak przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił.  
\- I tak nie ma za co. Więc co pijemy dzisiaj?  
\- Wiskey.  
\- Proponuję rumianek. Albo melisę. Tak. Melisa będzie najodpowiedniejsza.  
\- Więc kiedy wraca nasz ukochany Malik?  
\- Za trzy godziny.  
\- Więc masz dużo czasu, żeby ućpać mnie melisą.  
\- Otóż to.

***  
\- Nie chcę go tak okłamywać.  
\- Wiesz, że musisz.  
\- Ale...  
\- Musisz, Nick. Podpisałeś.  
\- Udało się chociaż?  
\- Nie wiadomo. Czekamy na wiadomość.  
\- Ile jeszcze?  
\- Trzy godziny. Potem możesz pojechać do Harry'ego i się tłumaczyć.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry zamaszyście otwiera drzwi i opiera swoje dłonie na biodrach, wyglądając jak wkurzona mama, czekająca na swojego spóźnionego syna z obiadem. Natomiast Nick wygląda na skruszonego. Mężczyzna skulił się w sobie, jego ramiona i głowa są opuszczone, a stopy nieporadnie szurają po podłodze, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania swojego chłopaka. Gdy Harry odsuwa się, kiedy próbuje on dać mu szybkiego całusa w usta, grymas na jego twarzy powiększa się.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie, ja po prostu...  
Stara się, by uśmieszek nie wpłynął na jego usta, ale to trudne. Stylesowi naprawdę brakuje jedynie fartuszka.  
\- Ty po prostu co?  
\- Ja po prostu jestem zazdrosny. Drzwi trzaskają z hukiem.  
\- Och. O kogo?  
\- O Louisa, kochanie - odpowiada spokojnie Nick i kładzie dłonie na ramionach swojego chłopaka, a on mu na to pozwala, gdyż jest kompletnie oniemiały.  
\- O Louisa - powtarza głupio, patrząc się gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Och.  
Nick uśmiecha się wyrozumiale i prowadzi Stylesa na kanapę, a dźwięk, który wydają podeszwy jego eleganckich butów, obijające się o drewnianą podłogę mieszkania, dziwnie brzmi w nienaturalnie cichym domu.  
\- Porozmawiajmy o tym.  
\- Tak - zgadza się wciąż lekko otępiały Harry z prychnięciem.  
\- Kochanie - zaczyna mężczyzna, a Styles się krzywi.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Jestem zazdrosny o Tomlinsona, ponieważ spędzasz z nim o wiele więcej czasu, niż ze mną.  
\- Um... aha?  
\- Teraz, kiedy już zerwałem z Liamem chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. To ja jestem twoim chłopakiem, prawda?  
\- Tak?  
\- No właśnie. A kiedy już spędzamy razem czas, to jesteś smutny i na nic nie masz ochoty - robi smutną minkę. - Czy on cię nastawia przeciwko mnie?  
Harry parska śmiechem otrząsając się z osłupienia.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
\- Bo mam wrażenie, jakby tak było. Jestem zazdrosny tym bardziej, że on jest gejem i może mi ciebie zabrać, a jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny - jeszcze smutniejsza minka, lekkie drżenie podbródka, bawienie się swoimi palcami, udając zdenerwowanie.  
\- Oczywiście, że on nie próbuje nas ze sobą pokłócić, przecież on nawet nie wie, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, Nick. Poza tym on też jest w związku i dobrze o tym wiesz. Dlaczego miałbym zostawić ciebie dla niego? - chłopak ma parę pomysłów, ale lepiej o nich nie wspominać. To o wiele rozsądniejsze.  
Nick ze smutkiem spogląda w bok, jakby nie był pewien słów zielonookiego, po czym delikatnie splątuje ich palce.  
\- Dobrze - mówi, po czym uśmiecha się blado. - Dobrze, tak. Wierzę ci - składa drobny pocałunek na jego ustach. Przez sekundę głaszcze jego policzek, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, po czym niszczy tę chwilę wstając z kanapy.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty?

***  
\- Mój chłopak sądzi, że chcesz mnie mu odebrać - Harry śmieje się cicho do siebie, wchodząc do domu Louisa. Dostał od niego wiadomość, że nie ma Zayna. Wiedział, że po pewnym czasie to stanie się swego rodzaju tradycją, że szatyn będzie informował go o nieobecności swojego narzeczonego, a on będzie leciał do jego mieszkania jak grzeczny piesek, byleby spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu.  
\- Naprawdę? - Tomlinson parska szczerym, promiennym śmiechem, a skóra wokół jego oczu formuje się w delikatne zmarszczki. Harry zastanawia się, czy właśnie nie urodziła się w tym momencie wróżka. Lub coś równie absurdalnego.  
\- Tak. To było dziwne, kiedy mi mówił o tym, jaki to on nie jest o ciebie zazdrosny, chociaż muszę przyznać, że ma powody - odbiera od chłopaka jaskrawo różowy kubek (Louis jest taki oczywisty, naprawdę) z parującym naparem, tym razem z rumianku i dmucha lekko w powierzchnię patrząc, jak wytwarzają się na niej fale.  
\- Och, doprawdy? - niebieskooki przechyla głowę patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś - uśmiecha się lekko, próbując zrobić obojętną minę, ale wychodzi mu to marnie. - Ma prawo być zazdrosny.  
\- Czy ty - akcentuje to słowo - byłbyś zazdrosny? O mnie?  
Pytanie brzmi niewinnie, ale szatyn po wypowiedzeniu go, układa usta w dziubek i upija odrobinę płynu ze swojego kubka (bladoróżowego), mrugając dwa razy. Harry zaczyna czuć się niewygodnie i odrobinę niezręcznie w swoich zbyt obcisłych spodniach.  
\- W - w jakiej sytuacji? - jąka się i to jest naprawdę, naprawdę żenujące. Chce się zapaść pod ziemię, dostać do środka ziemi, otulić lawą i magmą i czymkolwiek, co jest w środku ziemi i zapaść w sen, i nigdy się z niego nie obudzić. Zamiast tego rumieni się, czując jak kompletny idiota. Louis z nim flirtuje, a on stoi jak kołek i się jąka.  
\- Gdybym... - waha się myśląc chwilkę. Jego usta są kusząco rozchylone, postawa wyprostowana, a wzrok skierowany gdzieś w bok, w podłogę. - Gdybym był twoim chłopakiem i spędzał dużo czasu z inną osobą, a ty nie wiedziałbyś, co robimy, kiedy jesteśmy sami w domu... Czy byłbyś zazdrosny? Czy chciałbyś, żebym zerwał kontakt z tą osobą? Czy chciałbyś pokazać tej osobie, że jestem tylko twój? Niczyj inny?  
Z ust Harry'ego ucieka szybkie westchnięcie.  
\- Tak, tak. Cholera, byłbym zazdrosny. Ja... tak.  
Kiedy w tym pokoju zrobiło się tak gorąco?!  
Louis uśmiecha się zadowolony.  
\- Twój chłopak ma być o co zazdrosny.

Od tamtej rozmowy mijają dwa tygodnie i Harry przez ten czas konsekwentnie chodzi do pracy, spotyka się z Nickiem, nie chcąc, by ten czuł się odrzucony i w każdej wolnej chwili odwiedza Louisa, który chodzi na studia i uczy się naprawdę dużo, czytając ten rodzaj książek, w których Styles nie rozumie co drugiego słowa, ale Tomlinsona wydają się ciekawić. Dlatego kiedy szatyn dzwoni do niego koło dwudziestej odbiera bez zastanowienia, przykładając telefon do twarzy. Nie jest to jego typowa godzina dzwonienia, ale nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio.  
\- Halo, tu piekarnia ,,Świeża", w czym mogę pomóc?  
Louis parska śmiechem.  
\- To najgorsza nazwa piekarni, jaką mogłeś tylko wymyślić.  
\- Nie miałem godziny, żeby wymyślić nazwę, przykro mi - udaje urażonego. - Jakiż to powód skłonił twój ładny tyłek do ruszenia się z wygodnego siedziska i wykonania telefonu, do mojej skromnej rezydencji?  
Cisza.  
\- W każdym bądź razie... - odzywa się w końcu Louis, a Harry parska śmiechem. - ... mimo twojego braku elokwencji i tego, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą, mam dla ciebie zaproszenie.  
\- Czymże sobie na nie zasłużyłem, paniczu Tomlinson?  
\- To te twoje loki - odpowiada Louis udając zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie, i sarkazm, ale chłopak wie, że on tylko udaje. - Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na domówkę?  
\- Czy to randka? Masz przecież narzeczonego, ty perwersyjny dupku. Dobrze wiesz, co dzieje się na domówkach. Boję się, że dosypiesz mi coś do drinka i przelecisz w jakiejś obskurnej, obrzyganej łazience, nie dziękuję. Wolę higieniczniejsze miejsca.  
\- Naprawdę masz o mnie takie złe zdanie?! - krzyczy,  
\- Szczerze?  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie - odpowiada Harry z beztroską i zadowoleniem w głosie, a szatyn się śmieje.  
\- Dobrze już. Masz ochotę ze mną pójść?  
\- A co jeśli, będzie tam Zayn?  
\- Nie jestem głupi, nie będzie go tam.  
\- A co, jeśli ktoś doniesie Zaynowi, że tam jesteśmy? Razem?  
\- Nie jestem głupi, nie będzie tam osób, które by to zrobiły.  
\- A co, jeśli...  
\- Harry! Wszystko będzie dobrze! I obiecuję, że nie dosypię ci nic do drinka. Zgoda?  
\- No dobra - zielonooki cmoka z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Będziesz gotowy za pół godziny?  
\- Będę.  
\- To do zobaczenia w holu.  
Kiedy dwie minuty później odbiera połączenie od Nicka, z zapytaniem, czy nie miałby ochoty pójść na imprezę, na której, niestety, byłby Liam, ale on spędzałby czas tylko z nim, kłamie mu mówiąc, że musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, by rozpakować nową dostawę.

***  
Harry sądzi, że Louis bardzo, bardzo mocno podbarwił określenie ,,domówka". Na domówkach szampan za sto pięćdziesiąt funtów nie leje się litrami, prawda? No więc impreza została urządzona w jakimś apartamentowcu, na najwyższym piętrze, lecz można było też wejść na dach. Mieszkanie było ogromne, chyba dwa razy większe od tego Harry'ego. Wszędzie kręcili się ludzie. Nie byli oni ubrani zbyt swobodnie, ale też nie elegancko. Za to w powietrzu unosił się zapach Chanel i Dior i Calvina Cleina, a na oparciach krzeseł zostało zawieszonych kilka torebek Celine i Givenchy. Styles mógł przysiąc, że koło niego przeszedł mężczyzna wyglądający, jak dokładna kopia Daniela Radcliffe'a, ale może to był on sam. Nie zdziwiłoby go to, jeśli miałby być szczery. Muzyka była głośna, ale nie przytłaczająca. Był to lekki pop i wydawało się, że wszyscy się przy nim dobrze bawią. Kilka ciał ruszało się w przypadkowych miejscach, a reszta piła swoje drinki rozmawiając ze sobą w niewielkich grupkach.  
Louis owinął swoje palce wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego i poprowadził go w głąb mieszkania, do kuchni. Na wyspie kuchennej stało kilkadziesiąt butelek o różnej wielkości, kształcie i kolorze. Tomlinson odwrócił się do przyjaciela opierając tyłkiem o wyspę.  
\- Czego pan sobie życzy? - uśmiecha się.  
\- Słońce, czyj to dom?  
\- Mojego znajomego.  
\- Masz bogatych znajomych.  
\- Tak, wiem - odpowiada z uśmiechem. - Więc?  
\- Ja... Szampana. Daj mi szampana.  
\- Dobrze, ale myślałem, że zaszalejesz - odpowiada, po czym wyciąga dwie szklanki z półki znajdującej się nad zlewem i do jednej wlewa to, o co poprosił go zielonooki, a do drugiej nalewa sobie tequili. Podaje szklankę przyjacielowi, po czym znowu ujmuje w dłoń jego nadgarstek i ciągnie go w stronę salonu, gdzie znajduje się najwięcej osób. Harry niepewnie upija łyk musującego płynu i uśmiecha się, czując jego posmak w gardle. Jest naprawdę dobry, ale nie spodziewał się, by mogło być inaczej.  
Znajdują jakąś wolną kanapę, na której zajmują miejsce, siadając zbyt blisko siebie, gdyż obok nich wepchnęła się jakaś para, która chyba próbowała połknąć siebie nawzajem (Midniiiight Memoriees ooo przyp. autor.). Tak. To chyba jednak była domówka.  
\- Opowiedz mi o właścicielu tego mieszkania - uśmiecha się Styles, zwracając do Louisa.  
\- Jest wysoki.  
Harry śmieje się.  
\- I?  
\- I gorący.  
\- Jak się poznaliście?  
\- Na imprezie brata ciotecznego Zayna, który przedstawił nas sobie.  
\- Uhmm - uśmiecha się leniwie. - Jak ma na imię?  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
\- Chcę jakoś zacząć rozmowę.  
\- Liam.  
\- Och - brunet naprawdę czuje, jak niewidzialna pięść uderza go z całej siły w serce. - A na nazwisko?  
\- Payne.  
Niedobrzeniedobrzeniedobrze. Jest gorzej, niż niedobrze. Jest fatalnie. Bardzo, bardzo fatalnie. Jest okropnie, jest...  
\- Harry? - pyta szatyn ze zmartwieniem w głosie. - Wszytko okay?  
\- Tak, tak. Jasne, pewnie. Po prostu znam go i nie jesteśmy w najlepszych stosunkach - uśmiecha się niemrawo, ale jest to tak krzywy uśmiech, że wygląda on bardziej jak grymas.  
\- Och. Ja... jeśli chcesz, to możemy wyjść albo...  
Tak! Proszę, tak! To byłoby zbawieniem, zróbmy to!  
\- Nie, co ty, Louis. Zostańmy, nie ma sprawy. Tu jest dużo ludzi, może nawet nie będę musiał się z nim widzieć.  
\- Okay, dobrze - chłopak uśmiecha się. - Zatańczymy?  
Ale jak na zawołanie z kąta pokoju dobiega ich głośny, perlisty śmiech i to jest cholernie znajomy dźwięk, a czarny quiff jest znajomy jeszcze bardziej i cholera, jest naprawdę niedobrze. Harry'emu chce się płakać.  
\- Co tu robi mój prawnik? - słyszy głos Tomlinsona i, naprawdę, czy mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej? - Czy on nie zerwał z Liamem?  
\- Moglibyśmy wyjść na dach się przewietrzyć? Jest mi strasznie duszno - mówi nienaturalnie wysokim głosem uporczywie starając się nie patrzeć w tamten cholerny kąt.  
\- Tak, tak. Jasne - uśmiecha się szatyn, odsuwając od siebie zdziwienie, po czym prowadzi Harry'ego do windy, układając dłoń na dole jego pleców. Nie narzeka. Ale kiedy wychodząc z windy wpada prosto na Liama, zdecydowanie ma powód, by trochę ponarzekać.  
\- Witaj, Harry - Payne uśmiecha się. Dla Stylesa wygląda to fałszywie, dla Louisa sympatycznie.  
\- Hej - odpowiada i jest zły na siebie, bo jego głos nadal jest wysoki. Nie brzmi to zbyt męsko.  
\- Co sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi? - jego ohydny uśmiech poszerza się, gdy delikatnie zataczając koła dłonią, miesza trzymanego szampana.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ja... - oblizuje wargę, błądząc wzrokiem gdzieś po podłodze. Musi wymyślić wiarygodne kłamstwo. I to jak najszybciej. - Przyszedłem tu z nim.  
\- Och, doprawdy? Bo rozmawiałem z nim i wspominał, że jesteś w pracy.  
\- Byłem w pracy, ale szef powiedział mi, że mogę już iść, a z braku lepszego pomysłu stwierdziłem, że dlaczego nie przyjść, skoro on mnie zaprosił.  
To było dobre, dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej? Nie musiałby panikować, ani ukrywać się. Ale no tak, przyszedł z Louisem.  
\- Więc dlaczego z nim nie siedzisz? - Liam nadal uśmiecha się z miną powątpiewającą, aczkolwiek wyrażającą uprzejme zainteresowanie.   
\- Musiałem wyjść się przewietrzyć.   
\- Och, oczywiście - uśmiech mężczyzny poszerza się. - Więc nie przyszedłeś tu z Louisem?  
\- Przyszedłem. Powiedział mi, że się wybiera, więc pomyślałem ,,dlaczego nie" i przyjechaliśmy tu razem. Oszczędność, ekologia, te sprawy...  
\- On o tym wie?  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
\- Mam mu powiedzieć?  
Harry prycha i śmieje się, próbując zatuszować zdenerwowanie. Nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? Nie musisz z nim rozmawiać, przecież już nie jesteście ze sobą. Sam z nim porozmawiam.  
\- Doprawdy? - Liam uśmiecha się z niedowierzaniem, rozchylając lekko wargi. - Wobec tego chcę to zobaczyć.  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś obserwować naszą rozmowę? Nie masz niczego do roboty, więc postanowiłeś wtrącić się w nasz związek? Idź porozmawiać z własnym chłopakiem, którego nie masz! - Styles podnosi głos i musi przyznać, że jego tekst był bardzo słaby. Potwierdza to dźwięczny śmiech Liama, który rozbrzmiewa wokoło, długo zawisając w powietrzu.  
\- Cóż za wybredny żarcik, Harry. Twój humor i umiejętność obrażania nadal jest równie dziecinna, co wtedy, kiedy się poznaliśmy, ale poczucia humoru się nie wybiera. Niestety. Kiedy Bóg rozdawał ten dar, ty stałeś w kolejce po niezdarne nogi - robi krótką przerwę w swoim monologu. - Bardzo chcesz zaimponować Louisowi, co? Niestety, kochanie. On ma narzeczonego.   
Payne patrzy się przez chwilę, jak Harry'emu podnosi się ciśnienie, jak najpierw robi się blady, a potem czerwieni się niczym piwonia. Mężczyzna wymija chłopaka z cichym prychnięciem wyrażającym czystą pogardę, a zielonooki tylko zaciska i rozwiera pięści ze złością. Po kilku minutach bezczynnego stania i złoszczenia się emocje z niego opadają, więc wydaje z siebie krótki jęk i brzuchem opada na najbliższą pufę, zamykając oczy i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili czuje niepewną, małą dłoń, lekko klepiącą go po głowie. Louis. No tak. Prawie zapomniał o jego obecności. Pewnie będzie musiał mu teraz wszystko tłumaczyć. Och. Niedobrze. Zbyt wcześnie. Zdecydowanie niedobrze. Pieprzony Liam i pieprzony Nick.  
\- Harry? - słyszy delikatny głos i jeśli do tej pory próbował coś wymyślić, jakikolwiek sposób na uniknięcie zwierzeń lub chociażby dobre kłamstwo, to teraz nie ma na to czasu.  
\- Tak?  
\- Kim jest ,,on"?  
\- To mój chłopak.  
\- A kim jest dla ciebie Liam?  
\- To były mojego chłopaka. Tak jakby mój chłopak zostawił go dla mnie.  
\- Och. Czyli odebrałeś mu go?  
\- Tak, można tak powiedzieć.  
\- Ma za co cię nie lubić.  
\- Prawdopodobnie - wzrusza ramionami.  
\- A jak ma na imię twój chłopak? Mogę go poznać?  
\- Nie.  
Ręka znika, a Harry podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, gdyż jeszcze minuta, a udusiłby się z braku tlenu, i patrzy na chłopaka smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Po prostu nie. Czy... - waha się przez chwilę. - Czy możemy po prostu wrócić do domu? Proszę?  
Louis uśmiecha się lekko, ściska dłoń młodszego i unosi się z pufy.  
\- Tak, pewnie.   
Podróż taksówką mija w ciszy. Nie w ciszy jest tak niezręcznie, że dałbym sobie wbić sztylet w brzuch, ani nawet nie w ciszy atmosfera jest tak gęsta, że można ją pokroić nożem. Jest to przyjemny rodzaj ciszy, chociaż i tak pytania wiszą nad nimi w powietrzu, nie pozwalając zająć myśli czymś przyjemniejszym. Harry martwi się o to co stanie się w domu, bo wie, że prędzej, czy później będzie musiał powiedzieć Louisowi wszystko. Bo o to tu przecież chodzi, prawda? Mógłby nigdy go nie poznawać, po prostu przejąć majątek i mieć wszystko głęboko, ale tego nie zrobił. Szczera rozmowa jest nieunikniona. Wcześniej, czy później. Harry ma tylko nadzieję, że odbędzie się ona później, niż wcześniej. Jest też ciekawy co zrobi Liam. Jak się zachowa. Nie jest do końca pewien tego, że powie Nickowi. Tak, Liam jest złośliwy i pewnie życzy mu wszystkiego najgorszego, ale zachowywał się dziwnie dzisiejszej nocy. Istnieje możliwość, że tego nie zrobi. A jeśli zrobi, to Harry będzie miał kolejny problem na swojej kudłatej głowie.  
Dojeżdżają pod ich apartamentowiec. Rzucają sobie lekkie, nieśmiałe, jakby pocieszające spojrzenia kiedy wychodzą z taksówki, kiedy przechodzą przez parter i krótko pozdrawiają odźwiernego, kiedy stoją w windzie, nerwowo oblizując usta. Tak. Nerwowość zaczyna być wyczuwalna.   
Idą do mieszkania szatyna. Harry siada na kanapie, a Louis zaparza mięty, bo, cóż, jest Louisem. Stawia on dwa jasne kubki na jak zwykle zawalonym papierami i książkami stoliku do kawy i uśmiecha się lekko do zielonookiego, siadając na swojej nodze.   
\- Co tam? - pyta lekko.  
\- Ja... byłem ci winny wyjaśnień, ale ci ich nie dałem. Przepraszam - mówi cichym głosem, bawiąc się swoimi palcami ułożonymi na podołku. Na jego nogach jest rozłożony koc w szkocką kratę, pod który Louis wchodzi, przybliżając się do chłopaka. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, mają czas, by porozmawiać. Szatyn uśmiecha się pocieszająco i sięga ręką w prawo, odnajdując wielkie dłonie przyjaciela. Są one zimne i delikatne. Ściska je lekko, a Harry czuje ciepło rozlewające się po jego podbrzuszu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Powiesz mi, gdy będziesz gotowy. Ale jesteś mi coś winien.  
\- Tak? - brunet głośno przełyka ślinę.  
\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.  
Chłopak marszczy brwi.  
\- Co mam ci opowiedzieć?  
\- Nie wiem. Coś. Ja opowiedziałem ci o mojej ciotce, o majątku, o spadku, o wszystkim. Teraz twoja kolej. Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie.  
\- Um, okay - przeczesuje włosy palcami. - Więc... Um. Wychowywałem się w domu dziecka, gdyż moi rodzice zmarli, a ja nie miałem żadnej rodziny. Byłem dosyć chorowity. Wiecznie słaby, niezdarny. Miałem alergię na sporo rzeczy i dosyć często mdlałem. Dzieci nie przepadały za mną, a ja nie przepadałem za nimi. Nie miałem przyjaciół, średnio dogadywałem się z zakonnicami, cały czas siedziałem w bibliotece albo śpiewałem. Myślę, że ludzie nie lubili mnie, bo nie paliłem, nie piłem, nie ćpałem, nie imprezowałem i lubiłem się uczyć. Chciałem do czegoś dojść w życiu, nie być tylko samotnym dzieciakiem z domu dziecka. Cóż, nie wyszło - uśmiecha się niemrawo, a Louis wydaje z siebie coś pośredniego pomiędzy ,,aww" i ,,ojj" i przytula go mocno. Siedzą w dość niewygodnej pozycji, gdyż Tomlinson obejmuje zielonookiego w talii, wtulając się w jego pierś i leżąc na jego zgiętych nogach, więc w końcu szatyn odsuwa się od niego z cichym śmiechem.   
\- Przecież nie jesteś samotnym dzieciakiem z domu dziecka! Jesteś niesamotnym mężczyzną z domu dziecka! - wykrzykuje z entuzjazmem, a Harry śmieje się lekko.  
\- No tak. Ale nic nie osiągnąłem i jestem na utrzymaniu mojego chłopka i kiedy on w końcu mnie zostawi zostanę bez pracy, pieniędzy i domu i zamieszkam pod najprzytulniejszym mostem w Londynie.  
\- Ej, dlaczego miałby cię zostawić?  
Brunet wzrusza tylko ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem.  
Tomlinson wzdycha ciężko widząc, że Harry znów zrobił się smutny.  
\- Mogę cię przytulić?  
\- Ja... tak, jasne. Tak myślę.  
Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i przesuwa się pod kocem. Dosyć niezdarnie wdrapuje się na kolana chłopaka, układa swoje nogi po dwóch stronach jego ud, obejmuje go w talii i wciska swoją twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, skąd ma idealny widok na wytatuowane dwie jaskółki i czuje pod sobą bijące serce. Wielkie dłonie oplatają jego ciało, czuje je na plecach, a ich dotyk jest kojący.  
\- Wygodnie ci?  
\- Tak.  
\- Wiesz, że nasza mięta stygnie?  
\- Wiem. Chyba już wystygła, tak właściwie.  
\- Tak, to prawdopodobne.  
Louis unosi dłoń i przejeżdża opuszkami palców po obojczykach młodszego, który wzdryga się na ten dotyk. Szatyn przybiera na twarz zmartwioną minę i unosi się lekko, chcąc spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.  
\- Zimno ci?  
\- Nie - uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Bo mogę przynieść dodatkowy koc, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie, nie trzeba.  
Szatyn przebiega delikatnie palcami po zakrzywieniu szczęki Harry'ego, a on wstrzymuje oddech, bo naprawdę, to się nie dzieje, to nie może się dziać. Patrzą przez chwilę na swoje usta, nie oddychając i nie mrugając, aż w końcu Louis pochyla się, przyciskając swoje wargi do tych należących do zielonookiego.  
I cóż, to jest niemożliwe.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry zastyga w miejscu jeszcze bardziej, czuje się tak, jakby zatrzymały się wszystkie jego czynności życiowe. Uczucie ciepłych, suchych ust na jego ustach jest elektryzujące i nie potrafi on do końca racjonalnie myśleć w tamtej chwili. Jego dłonie nadal znajdują się na talii drugiego chłopaka, ale nawet nie drgają.  
Louis w końcu odrywa się od niego patrząc na niego z zażenowaniem, ale też zmartwieniem i odsuwa się lekko na jego kolanach, niezręcznie chrząkając. Odrzuca na bok grzywkę, tylko po to, by nie patrzeć na zielonookiego, który nagle powraca do rzeczywistości. Bierze głęboki oddech, rumieniąc się lekko. Uśmiecha się słodko patrząc na swoje uda i przez głowę przelatuje mu szybkie wow, jest naprawdę niezręcznie.  
Louis jakby orientuje się, gdzie się znajduje i natychmiast stacza się z kolan młodszego, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
\- Ja... przepraszam - mówi szybko. - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiłem, przepraszam. Przecież ty masz chłopaka, a ja narzeczonego, cholera, to nie tak, że coś do mnie czujesz, że mógłbyś coś do mnie czuć, przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego robić.  
Jego głos pod koniec wypowiedzi staje się płaczliwy i nieco zagłuszony, bo chłopak ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.  
Harry nie ma pewności co do tego, co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony chce go przytulić (wow, czy to nie byłoby dziwne i nie dawałoby przeciwnych znaków?) i powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, a z drugiej strony chce wyjść, wrócić do swojego mieszkania, zwinąć się w kłębek na swoim puszystym dywanie i zniknąć na wieki.  
Wybiera drugą opcję. A przynajmniej próbuje. Znikanie nie do końca mu wychodzi, więc sięga do barku i po prostu postanawia się upić.  
Następnego dnia budzi się z okropnym bólem głowy i suchością w gardle, które są nie do wytrzymania. Na początku nie bardzo pamięta wczorajszego wieczora, ale po chwili powoli zaczyna sobie wszystko przypominać, a ból w czaszce nasila się dwukrotnie. Zmienia pozycję, więc leży teraz na plecach, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Wokół unosi się nieprzyjemny zapach alkoholu, koło czarnego obrotowego fotela ze skóry leży pusta butelka po burbonie, a pod biurkiem ramiączko czarnego podkoszulka moczy się w kałuży wymiocin.  
Harry zdecydowanie, absolutnie nie jest z siebie dumny.  
W końcu jednak podnosi się z łóżka i jęcząc cicho, gdy jego stopy stykają się z podłogą schodzi na dół. Przygotowuje sobie miskę płatków zasiada nad nią przy wyspie kuchennej, powoli mieszając łyżką w naczyniu. Wzdycha ciężko, opierając swoją głowę na dłoni i tępo patrzy się gdzieś w przestrzeń. W pokoju zalega depresyjna cisza, z ulicy nie dobiegają nawet nędzne odgłosy jadących samochodów. Harry zastanawia się, czy to, że Nick do niego nie dzwonił jest dobrym, czy złym znakiem.  
Ostatecznie, po nieeleganckiemu wepchnięciu ostatniej łyżki do buzi stwierdza, że raczej dobrym, bo zapewne gdyby Liam powiedział Nickowi o wszystkim, już dawno siedziałby w swojej szarej klitce, w jednej z biedniejszych części Londynu, którą kupił za pieniądze dostane po wyjściu z domu dziecka. Ewentualnie, co bardziej prawdopodobne, w tej chwili pieprzyłby się z Nickiem na zgodę. Ale zamiast tego siedzi w pustym mieszkaniu, z okropnym bólem głowy i czuje się trochę samotnie. Powinien być teraz w pracy, ale tak naprawdę nie obchodzi go to, że prawie na pewno zostanie wylany. Nie potrzebuje tej pracy. Ale ciepłe ciało, do którego mógłby się przytulić na pewno by nie zaszkodziło.  
Tylko, że już nie może iść do Louisa.

***  
\- Harry, obudź się.  
Coś irytującego rytmicznie trąca go w ramię  
\- Mmmm...  
\- Obudź się.  
\- Mmmm?  
Czuje ciepły oddech na swoich ustach, więc decyduje się otworzyć oczy. Widzi przed sobą Nicka i decyduje się uśmiechnąć lekko.  
\- Hej - przymyka oczy mrucząc lekko jak kotek i wierci się chwilę pod kocem, którym jest okryty. Leży na kanapie, a na stoliku obok stoi jakoś pięć filiżanek po herbacie i dwie po gorącej czekoladzie. Próbował tym odgonić kaca, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. Nie wyszło najlepiej, ale teraz jest już prawdopodobnie wieczór, bo pokój nie jest oświetlony promieniami słońca wpadającymi zazwyczaj przez wielkie okna, więc Harry czuje się znacznie bardziej komfortowo. Głowa prawie przestała boleć.  
\- Cześć - uśmiecha się do niego Nick. - Spałeś cały dzień? Nie poszedłeś do pracy?  
\- Nie, ja... chyba lekko się przeziębiłem - kłamie gładko. - Nie czuję się najlepiej.  
\- Och, biedny. Zrobić ci herbaty? - pyta mężczyzna wstając z klęczek i rozpina swoją marynarkę, rzucając ją niedbale na oparcie innej kanapy.  
\- Tak, dziękuję - Harry uśmiecha się ukazując dołeczki i zakopuje się w kocu jeszcze głębiej.

***  
Harry nie może powiedzieć, że nie spędził uroczego wieczoru. Cóż, może uroczy nie jest odpowiednim słowem, ale było miło. Przynajmniej mógł odciągnąć myśli od Louisa i skupić się na wtulaniu twardy tors swojego chłopaka i oglądaniu Gry o tron. Nie chciał o nim myśleć, naprawdę nie chciał. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym dlaczego szatyn to zrobił, ani nad tym co powiedział po pocałunku, ani nad tym jak miękkie były jego usta, a palce delikatne i niepewne. Hej, miał przecież chłopaka, z którym spędzał uroczo czas.  
Więc następnego dnia, żeby nie myśleć o nim (tak, teraz już nawet nie chciał, by jego imię przemknęło przez jego umysł) poszedł do pracy, aby kajać się i błagać o to, by mógł wrócić. Oficjalnie nawet nie został wylany, ale widząc srogą minę jego szefa wiedział, że zaraz dostanie wypowiedzenie. Cóż, nie dostał. Stanęło na tym, że od teraz miał pracować za siedem funtów, czyli najniższą krajową. Ale to i tak było lepsze niż myślenie o tej osobie, której imię zaczyna się na L, oczy są niebieskie, a kości policzkowe idealne.  
Dzień mija mu nudno. W pracy nie dzieje się wiele, więc chłopak lata co chwilę do kawiarni naprzeciwko po hektolitry herbaty i różne rodzaje muffinek na wynos, żeby się nie nudzić (kto tak naprawdę je, gdy jest głodny?). W kawiarni pracuje miła dziewczyna imieniem Nancy, która, jak się dowiedział studiuje zaocznie psychologię. Ma ona jasnobrązowe włosy, szare tęczówki (nienawidzę tego słowa af przyp. autor.) i szeroki, sympatyczny uśmiech i jej oczy chyba nie mogą przestać mrugać, a dłonie mają nerwowy tik poprawiania włosów, kiedy tylko Harry pojawia się w drzwiach kawiarni. Po pracy chłopak robi szybkie zakupy w supermarkecie, kupując o wiele więcej paczek chipsów, niż jest konieczne i leży na kanapie, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w telewizor. Później przychodzi Nick i w sumie jego życie wydaje się być całkiem normalne.  
Trzy następne dni są podobne. Nancy wdzięczy się do niego bez ustanku, aż w końcu Harry musi powiedzieć tamten chłopak jest śliczny, nie? i wskazać na byle którego lepiej ubranego chłopaka (wybiera gorącego hipstera w hipsterskiej bluzie i hipsterskim snapbacku piszącego na swoim hipsterskim czarnym iPhonie), żeby w końcu się odczepiła. Mina jej rzednie, ale zielonooki jakoś nie może się zmusić do tego, żeby chociaż udawać przed samym sobą, że go to obchodzi.  
Jego życie jest nudne i pełne rutyny. I było takie przed odziedziczeniem tego głupiego spadku, a on nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Tęskni za tym bezimiennym kolesiem, co mieszka nad nim i to bardzo i wow, w końcu, po wielu trudach, i burzach, i przeciwnościach losu udało mu się to przyznać.  
A przecież to nie jest tak, że Louis okazał się być seryjnym mordercą, albo potomkiem Kuby Rozpruwacza, albo inicjatorem napaści na Ukrainę, albo coś równie absurdalnego. Oni tylko się pocałowali. Zwykły pocałunek. Przyłożenie ust do warg innej osoby. Nawet nie było mokro. Klasyczny pocałunek. Wow, to nawet nie była zdrada. Chyba. Bo nie podobało mu się. W ogóle. Ani trochę.  
Nancy pstryka mu kilka razy palcami centralnie przed twarzą, a on jakby budzi się z letargu, potrząsając swoimi lokami.  
\- Przepraszam, co mówiłaś?  
\- Twój szef chyba... - zaczyna niezręcznie, wskazując głową na oszklone wejście, za którym widać ulicę, a za nią wejście do wypożyczalni filmów. W oknie stoi jego szef, pan Davenport, który mruży groźnie oczy, patrząc na ulicę.  
\- Mam jeszcze przerwę - rzuca Harry niedbale i upija kolejny łyk swojej zielonej gyokuro. Tęskni za tymi wymyślnymi ziółkami, parzonymi przez Louisa, ale cóż, niewiele może z tym zrobić.  
\- Siedzisz tu od pół godziny.  
\- Kurwa - mruczy chłopak, zabierając swoją kurtkę z oparcia. - Muszę lecieć.

Kiedy tego dnia Styles wraca do domu nie spodziewa się zastać przed swoimi drzwiami Louisa. Nie spodziewa się zastać przed swoimi drzwiami nikogo, uściślając. Ale szatyn tam jest i wygląda na zmarzniętego, i smutnego, a jego włosy są potargane mocniej, niż zwykle. I cóż, duże sińce pod oczami utwierdzają go tylko w tym, że chłopak nie spał od kilku dni.  
Pierś Harry'ego zalewa dziwne ciepło, którego nie czuł zbyt często w swoim niezbyt długim życiu. Czułość.  
Louis wstaje, otrzepuje z niewidocznego kurzu swoje dresy i rzuca zielonookiemu spojrzenie pełne smutku.  
\- Hej.  
\- Um, cześć - brunet uśmiecha się słabo. - Co tam?  
To było najgorsze, co mogłeś powiedzieć, Styles. Gratulacje - Harry beszta siebie w myślach, czując wzrastającą panikę. Dlaczego Louis tu przyszedł? Czemu nie spał przez ostatnie dni?  
Och, to prawdopodobnie cholernie oczywiste, ale nie jest tak łatwo to przyznać.  
Niezręczna cisza w końcu zostaje przerwana przez nieśmiały, wysoki głos szatyna.  
\- Unikasz mnie?

***  
\- Masz być dla niego chamski, Nick!  
\- Ale ja nie potrafię, nie rozumiesz tego?  
\- Musisz.  
\- Kto tak powiedział, kurwa?! - mężczyzna podnosi głos i marszczy brwi, rozpoczynając wędrówkę po swoim gabinecie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz kto.  
\- Nie chcę go już słuchać, powiedzmy w końcu Harry'emu prawdę.  
\- Wiesz doskonale, że nie możemy. On nam płaci.  
\- Jestem wystarczająco bogaty, żeby nie potrzebować jego pieniędzy do kurwy nędzy.  
\- Jesteś takim idiotą, Nick. Już zapomniałeś co on na nas ma? Dlaczego to ja muszę być tym rozgarniętym w tym związku? Jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw oboje stracimy pracę, a w dodatku jeśli on zdecyduje się kablować, to Niallowi też może rozwiązać się język i oboje trafimy do pieprzonego pierdla, bo...  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Zrozumiałem - jęczy cicho. - Harry nie może się dowiedzieć.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! - Harry śmieje się nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Nie przychodziłeś ostatnio do mnie. Coś się stało? - Louis brzmi na takiego smutnego, że zielonooki rozpłakałby się, gdyby nie był tak cholernie skupiony na tym, żeby nie palnąć czegoś głupiego. Cóż, za późno.  
\- Nie oczywiście, że nie. Um, po prostu wróciłem do pracy i musiałem pracować trochę ciężej, zważając na to, że opuściłem dzień bez uprzedzenia. Przepraszam.  
\- Więc między nami wszystko okay?  
\- Tak.  
Twarz Louisa rozpromienia się.  
\- Więc pójdziemy do mnie? Mógłbyś mi coś ugotować?  
\- Ja... przepraszam Lou, ale umówiłem się z Nickiem.  
\- Och - jego mina rzednie, a wzrok zostaje spuszczony na podłogę, tak, że rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzki, które rumienią się delikatnie.  
\- Przepraszam- mówi Harry z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, zanim starszy zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Nie masz za co - Louis przemawia do swoich butów, a jego głos aż ocieka smutkiem. - Przecież nie masz obowiązku ze mną przebywać.  
Chłopak odwraca się na pięcie i chce odejść, ale zielonooki pod wpływem impulsu nagle chwyta go za dłoń i przyciąga go gwałtownie do siebie. Niechlujnie zderza ich usta na dwie sekundy, po czym odpycha go i burzliwie wpada do swojego mieszkania mocno zatrzaskując drzwi. Jego serce bije histerycznie, puls jest nadzwyczaj przyspieszony włosy są rozwiane, a w głowie huczy od natłoku myśli.  
Dlaczegodlaczegodlaczego - szepcze do siebie gorączkowo przecierając twarz. Osuwa się po grubych drewnianych drzwiach, a jego serce stopniowo uspokaja się.  
Nie wie, że Louis wciąż znajduje się za drzwiami, stojąc z lekkim uśmiechem.

***  
Nick nie przychodzi. I nie wykonuje głupiego telefonu, żeby łaskawie poinformować o tym Harry'ego, który siedzi nad głupim rizotto i wpatruje się w głupi telewizor tak długo, aż jedzenie robi się zimne i niejadalne.  
Nick go wystawił. Nie po raz pierwszy, ale to nie znaczy, że boli to mniej. Harry już myślał, że będzie inaczej. Że mężczyzna będzie się nim opiekował, stale spędzał z nim czas, że będą chodzili na randki i całowali się słodko i robili te wszystkie rzeczy, które robią normalne pary, gdzie partnerzy są w podobnym wieku.  
Ale cóż, może Nick ma ważne sprawy do załatwiania. W końcu jest jebanym prawnikiem. Może pracuje ciężko, a jego telefon się rozładował. Może został porwany i siedzi teraz związany z jakąś ohydną szmatą w ustach w obskurnej piwnicy pod jakąś knajpką z kebabem z lamy, prowadzoną przez watahę talibów z dziesięcioma żonami i gromadą małych ciapatych dzieci. Albo po prostu pieprzy właśnie Liama.  
Niczego nie można wykluczyć, tak na dobrą sprawę.  
Więc Harry czuje się głupio, że powiedział Louisowi nie. Mógł spokojnie pójść do jego domu, ugotować mu coś. Mogliby właśnie w tej chwili się przytulać, albo oglądać jakiś głupi film akcji, albo oglądać głupie gwiazdy przez głupie przeszklone ściany głupiego domu Louisa. I Zayna. Louisa i Zayna. Och. Harry całował osobę, która jest zaręczona. Harry spał w jednym łóżku z osobą, która jest zaręczona. Och. To nic, że Zayn jest dosyć agresywny, i okrutny, i prawdopodobnie powinien stanąć przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości za co najmniej dziesięć przestępstw.  
I Harry w tym momencie zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę. Zayn nie zasługuje na Louisa. Louis jest piękny, i mądry, i utalentowany, i wysportowany, i delikatny, i kruchy jak porcelana. A Zayn... Zayn też jest piękny. I prawdopodobnie wysportowany. Cóż, na pewno wysportowany, skoro potrafi rzucać ludźmi o ściany. Ale pod każdym innym względem jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem szatyna.  
A Harry chce opiekować się Louisem. Chce trzymać go w ramionach, ściskać aż do utraty tchu, gotować dla niego, dla nich, oglądać z nim filmy i idiotyczne reality shows w telewizji, chce patrzeć z nim na gwiazdy, na rozświetlony milionami świateł Londyn, chce spędzać z nim miłe poranki i ciche wieczory, chce całować go przed pójściem do pracy, chce czesać jego miękkie karmelowe włosy, chce opiekować się z nim pieprzonym małym słodkim kociaczkiem, chce kurwa być z nim i dobre kilka miesięcy zajęło mu zdanie sobie z tego sprawy.  
Zauważa, że kilka łez toruje sobie drogę po jego policzkach, więc ściera je szybko, gorączkowo, nie wiedząc dlaczego w ogóle śmiały one spłynąć. Ale niecodziennie zdaje się sobie sprawę z tego, że kocha się swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. A przecież miał tylko się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Zaprzyjaźnić, wyłożyć kawę na ławę, oddać majątek albo chociaż jego część i żyć w spokoju z Nickiem u boku. Tylko, że ten głupi spadek zszedł teraz na drugi plan. Nick zszedł na drugi plan. Wszystko zeszło na drugi plan. Został tylko Louis.  
Louis. Harry czuje, jakby to wszystko, to cholerne uczucie rozrywało go od środka. Jest gotowy pójść teraz do szatyna i powiedzieć, wykrzyczeć wszystko w jego twarz, rozpłakać się przed nim, jest gotowy pójść do niego i bez słowa zacząć go całować, tak długo i mocno, aż zabraknie im tchu, aż nie będą w stanie wziąć poprawnie oddechu, aż połączą się w jedność. Wieczność.  
Ale nie może tego zrobić. Po raz kolejny wszechświat stoi przeciwko niemu. Nie może tego zrobić tylko dlatego, że istnieje coś tak głupiego, idiotycznego, bezsensownego, jak poprawność. Poprawnośćpoprawnośćpoprawność. On jest z Nickiem, a Louis jest z Zaynem. Poprawność. Trzeba to wszystko zakończyć, zamknąć pewne etapy raz na zawsze, Harry czuje się jak w euforii, rozpiera go energia, chce krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, piszczeć i szeptać, chce skakać i tańczyć, chce śpiewać i działać, chce wybiec z domu i w nim zostać, rozpaczliwie chce coś rozbić, zniszczyć, chce budować, pracować, robić coś pożytecznego i bezsensownego.  
I nawet nie zauważa, że z góry dochodzą krzyki, czuje się, jakby był w letargu.  
Chce być z Louisem. Chce być z nim, kochać go. Długo, mocno, do końca życia, na zabój, bezapelacyjnie, szczerze, całym sercem, do bólu, aż po grób, ufnie, do końca świata. Zawsze.  
Więc wybiega z domu. Musi się z kimś tym podzielić albo to rozsadzi go od środka. Wychodzi, nie przejmując się czymś tak przyziemnym, jak zamykanie drzwi na klucz i po kilku krokach wpada na Nicka, który wydaje się być tak zdezorientowany jego widokiem, że aż przystaje, a jego usta układają się w zgrabne o. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego, jego włosy są rozczochrane.  
Harry wędruje wzrokiem od jego twarzy, do schodów, za którymi widać bladą twarz Louisa. Puls zielonookiego najpierw zatrzymuje się, a potem przyspiesza i to jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej dziwna sytuacja, w jakiej tylko mógł się znaleźć. Kiedykolwiek.  
\- Cześć Harry - Nick duka, szybko zamyka swoje wciąż otwarte oczy, poprawia marynarkę, którą ma na sobie i uśmiecha się lekko, starając się niezauważalnie unormować swój oddech.  
\- Co robiłeś u Louisa? - mówi zimnym, łamliwym głosem.  
\- Ja... Omawiałem z nim sprawy jego ciotki.  
\- To wy się znacie?! - Louis krzyczy nienaturalnie wysokim tonem i to jest jak spóźniony zapłon, Nick odwraca się od Harry'ego i patrzy na niebieskookiego jak na idiotę.  
\- Nick jest moim znajomym - brunet mówi spokojnie, nadal brzmiąc na zszkowanego. Prawdopodobnie gdyby mężczyzna zacząłby teraz mu wmawiać, że tak naprawdę znajduje się w swoim łóżku i śni - uwierzyłby.  
\- Wow, cóż za spotkanie! - Louis krzyczy nienaturalnym głosem, śmieje się nerwowo, po czym zbiega ze schodów. Widząc Harry'ego z bliska natychmiast poważnieje, przyjmując zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Nie, nie do końca - Harry marszczy brwi, jakby głęboko się nad tym zastanawiając.  
\- Zabiorę cię do łóżka, okay? Do ciepłego łóżeczka - mówi uspokajającym, monotonnym głosem. Drugą dłoń układa na jego plecach i prowadzi go z powrotem do jego mieszkania, a Nick nie wypowiada ani słowa.  
Louis kładzie Harry'ego na pościeli. Zdejmuje jego buty i rozbiera go do bokserek, po czym okrywa go kołdrą. Kładzie się koło niego i obejmuje go w pasie, szepcząc jakieś bezsensowne czułe słówka, aż w końcu chłopak zasypia. Wtedy Louis krótko całuje go w czoło, przymykając oczy i idzie rozprawić się z Nickiem.

***  
Harry wierci się w łóżku jęcząc cicho. Przewraca się z boku na bok i tuż przed jego nosem wyrasta mu twarz Louisa. Chłopak odskakuje lekko, a szatyn otwiera powoli oczy. Uśmiecha się delikatnie, po czym ziewa przeciągając się, a Harry obserwuje, jak jego język zwija się przy podniebieniu, jakby był małym tygryskiem.  
\- Cześć Harry - składa delikatny pocałunek na jego rozgrzanym policzku.  
\- Hej, um... Przepraszam Louis, ale dlaczego tu jesteś?  
\- Ty... napisałeś mi, że chcesz się ze mną spotkać. Przyszedłem, oglądaliśmy film. W pewnym momencie zasnąłeś, więc przyniosłem cię tu, rozebrałem i położyłem się z tobą, z braku lepszego pomysłu. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - Harry uśmiecha się niepewnie. - Musiało mi się coś przyśnić, tak myślę.  
\- Och, naprawdę? Co takiego? - wygląda na szczerze zdziwionego.  
\- Śnił mi się... Śniłeś mi się ty i mój chłopak. Ale już nie ważne - wzrusza ramionami. - Pocałuj mnie - prosi ze śmiechem. Louis uśmiecha się szeroko na te słowa, a w jego oczach pojawiają się iskierki radości. Łączy ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Umieszcza chłodną dłoń na karku Harry'ego, bawiąc się drobnymi kręconymi włoskami chłopaka. Przyciąga go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek i nie może uwierzyć, że to się udało.

***  
Harry jęczy głośno, gdy jego telefon zaczyna wibrować w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni. Wyjmuje go jedną ręką i krótko spogląda na wyświetlacz. Niall Horan. Czemu ten głupi Irlandczyk, pomagier Nicka do niego dzwoni? Zielonooki wciąż pamięta, że to on straszył Louisa i nie bardzo ma ochotę odbierać, jednak ciekawość zwycięża i w końcu klika na zieloną słuchawkę, nim wibracje zdążą ustać.  
\- Harry? - głos chłopaka jest zdyszany, jakby właśnie wbiegł po schodach na piąte piętro, ale też niecierpliwy, co jest dziwne.  
Zielonooki zagryza wargę odkładając płytę z filmem na odpowiednie miejsce. Cóż, jest w pracy i wypełnia swoje obowiązki jak wzorowy pracownik. No, może nie wzorowy, bo jego ruchy nie należą do najszybszych, ale wypełnia swoje obowiązki tak, by jego szef nie miał żadnych podstaw do zwolnienia go. Wykonywanie prywatnych rozmów nie zalicza się do takich podstaw, prawda?  
\- Tak, cześć. Czemu do mnie dzwonisz? Coś się stało? - odpowiada starając się, by jego głos nie był nazbyt wrogi.  
\- Tak właściwie to tak. Czy... Um, czy możemy się spotkać?  
\- Ale czemu? - brunet marszczy brwi w zdezorientowaniu.  
\- To naprawdę ważna sprawa, nie jest to rozmowa na telefon - Niall wzdycha.  
\- Ech, okay. Kiedy, gdzie? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale pracuję, więc...  
\- Siedemnasta w sobotę w Coin Tranquille? To...  
\- Wiem gdzie to jest - przerywa mu szybko Harry. - Będę.

~*~  
Coin Tranquille to mała francuska kawiarnia dla hipsterów. Coin Tranquille tłumaczy się jako Cichy Zakątek i jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej kiczowata nazwa na świecie, ale i tak przyciąga mnóstwo kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy robią zdjęcia filiżankom z drogimi kawami przyrządzanymi przez baristów i fantazyjnym rogalom pieczonym na miejscu. Na dwóch jej ścianach znajdują się ogromne obrazy ze sztuką współczesną, nic nie przedstawiającymi ciemnymi mazajami, a jedna zrobiona jest z brunatnych cegieł. Natomiast ostatnia ściana to wielka czarna tablica, na której każdy klient może coś napisać kolorowymi kredami leżącymi w długim, ciągnącym się przez całą długość podłogi, pojemniku. To zawsze jakaś atrakcja i to jest dokładnie ta rzecz, którą warto sfotografować i wrzucić na Tumblr. To bardzo hipsterskie.  
Niall siedzi w rogu sali, niedaleko czarnych drzwi prowadzących do toalet, na których namalowane są białe symbole Wenus i Marsa.  
Harry marszczy nos na ten wybór i podchodzi bliżej, lawirując między stolikami. Niall ubrany jest w białą, nie włożoną w czarne spodnie koszulę i czarne Adidas superstar. Wygląda na nieco zmartwionego i zniecierpliwionego, jego blond grzywka jest nieco oklapnięta, a skóra szara. Zupełnie nie tak, jak zapamiętał go Styles.  
Harry podchodzi bliżej, wita się z nim krótko i mówi, że najpierw pójdzie coś zamówić. W odpowiedzi Niall tylko kiwa krótko głową, więc chłopak znów niezgrabnie przemieszcza się między stolikami docierając w końcu do długiej lady, zrobionej z ciemnego drewna. Za szklaną ścianką ustawione są na stylowych, czarnych paterach babeczki i różne rodzaje ciast, a po drugiej stronie lady widać ustawione pod ceglaną ścianą, zapewne cholernie drogie, ekspresy do kawy.  
Harry zamawia sobie filiżankę zielonej herbaty i kawałek jabłecznika z lodami waniliowymi, czeka chwilę, aż brunetka z miłym uśmiechem i kolczykiem w nosie poda mu zamówienie i wraca do Nialla.  
\- Już jestem - uśmiecha się lekko, niepewnie, stawiając talerzyk i filiżankę na blacie. - Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś się spotkać?  
\- Ja... Muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć. O Zaynie, Liamie, Louisie, Nicku... o mnie. To będzie długa historia, jedna filiżanka herbaty ci nie starczy.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Och - Harry niepewnie przygryza wargę, po czym sięga do filiżanki elegancko odginając palec i upija łyk. To, że wychował się w domu dziecka nie znaczy, że nie ma manier. - Więc...   
\- Um, Harry, jejku, nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć - Niall bezradnie przebiega dłońmi po swojej twarzy.  
\- To co powiem zabrzmi pewnie cholernie typowo, ale może od początku?  
\- Problem w tym, że nie mam już pojęcia, gdzie jest początek. Po prostu... Ani Louis, ani Zayn, ani Nick, ani Liam nie są tym, kim myślisz, że są.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Louis nie jest narzeczonym Zayna, Liam nigdy nie był z Nickiem, Zayn nigdy nie krzywdził Louisa...  
\- Słucham?! Skąd o tym wiesz?! - Harry krzyczy, a kilka osób siedzących przy sąsiednich stolikach obrzuca go zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Niall przedstawia tak przygnębiający widok, jakby zaraz miał zamiar się rozpłakać. Jego głos drży niekontrolowanie, a dłonie się pocą. Nie wie jak skończy się to, że postanowił być szczerym z Harrym, ale czuje, że robi dobrze.  
\- Bo ja... Nick... i Louis... Oni wszyscy się znają.  
Brunet prycha. Przecież wie o tym doskonale.  
\- Nie w ten sposób, w jaki myślisz. Oni... oni są ze sobą blisko, mają powiązania, knują ze sobą. Spotykają się raz na dwa tygodnie, żeby wszystko omówić, złożyć raporty... - przygryza wargę unosząc wzrok ze swojej kawy, a z jego jasnych, niebieskich oczu bije szczerość.  
\- Przepraszam, że co kurwa? - Harry pluje lekko śliną, starając się mówić najmilej, jak potrafi w tamtej chwili.   
\- ... Nancy była szantażowana, a ja nie mogę już dłużej milczeć - blondyn otwarcie płacze, słowa przemieniają się w szloch pod koniec zdania, kiedy chłopak niezdarnie sięga po serwetkę i wyciera kilka łez, które spłynęły po jego zarumienionych policzkach.  
\- Niall, spokojnie - chłopak mruczy uspokajającym tonem, gdyż czuje się głupio. Tak, jakby to on doprowadził do jego wybuchu. Nie rozumie nic z jego słów, ale czuje, że są one ważne. Dla Nialla i dla niego samego. Przesuwa krzesło, by być bliżej Irlandczyka i niepewnie kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, a on przylega do jego torsu, mocząc jego koszulkę. Szlocha głośno, kiedy Harry układa niezręcznie dłonie na jego plecach, pocierając lekko. Dla niego Niall zawsze był po prostu znajomym Nicka. Nikim ważnym. A teraz wypłakuje sobie oczy na jego piersi.   
\- Ja tak bardzo boję się, że oni jej coś zrobią - mówi, a jego głos jest lekko zagłuszony. - Szantażują ją, musi robić co oni jej każą, bo... bo inaczej zniszczą i ją i mnie, a ja ją kocham. Chcieliśmy wziąć ślub - zaciska dłonie na bawełnianym materiale koszulki Harry'ego, który czuje się co najmniej nieco głupio.  
\- Chciałeś wziąć ślub z kim?  
\- Z Nancy.  
\- Z Nancy z kawiarni naprzeciwko mojej pracy?  
\- Tak - szlocha cicho pociągając nosem.  
\- Och. Skąd ją znasz?   
\- Bardziej ważne jest skąd ty ją znasz.   
\- Noo... z kawiarni naprzeciwko mojej pracy.  
\- Nie - Niall odsuwa się, a w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się jego twarz, Harry zauważa mokrą plamę. Blondyn przeciera knykciami oczy i pociąga nosem. - Ona tam pracuje z polecenia Nicka. On i Liam ją szantażują, bo ona wie o...  
Przerywają mu wibracje. Harry sięga do kieszeni swoich spodni, wyjmuje telefon i odblokowuje go. Na ekranie pokazuje się imię Louisa i jego zdjęcie z okularami na nosie, kiedy pochyla się nad książkami zaznaczając różowym markerem notatki, w grubym, dużym zeszycie.   
Brunet szybko klika na zieloną słuchawkę, przykładając telefon do ucha. Niall obserwuje jego poczynania ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wie, że już nie zdoła powiedzieć Harry'emu tego, co zamierzał. Co jest złe. Bardzo, bardzo złe. Jeśli zielonooki wyjdzie z tej kawiarni - Niall będzie musiał albo wymyślić jakieś fenomenalne kłamstwo, albo czym prędzej wyjechać do Mogadiszu*.   
Tam przynajmniej Nick i Liam go nie dopadną.  
Harry rozchyla usta, a jego oddech przyspiesza, gdy słucha słów bruneta.  
\- Dobrze, słońce, zaraz będę - mówi gorączkowo, po czym rozłącza się, zgarniając swoje rzeczy. Rzuca na stolik jakiś pomięty banknot, a Niall nawet nie ma siły, żeby go zatrzymywać. Wie, że to nic nie da.

***  
Harry wbiega po schodach czując, że winda byłaby zbyt wolna. Kiedy w końcu znajduje się na swoim piętrze - widzi Louisa, siedzącego pod jego drzwiami i to jest jak deja vu. Tyle, że tym razem korytarz wypełnia cichy szloch, a ramiona chłopaka drżą lekko. Harry dopada do niego w trzech susach i szybko przyciąga do uścisku. Louis oplata go w talii swoimi rękami i chowa mokrą od płaczu twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Zielonooki wtyka nos w jego miękkie, pachnące miętą włosy i wodzi dłońmi po jego okrytych szarą bluzą plecach, szepcząc do jego ucha.  
\- Cii, kochanie. Chodźmy do mnie, dobrze? - mówi przyciskając jego ciało mocniej, a chłopak tylko przełyka głośno ślinę i kiwa lekko głową, jednak nie porusza się. - Słońce, wiesz, że musisz wstać, prawda?  
Louis nie odpowiada, więc Harry wzdycha cicho i zsuwa dłonie na jego uda, podnosząc go. Szybko odnajduje klucze w swojej kieszeni i otwiera mieszkanie wciąż trzymając szatyna rękach. Wchodzi do środka zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, po czym delikatnie kładzie chłopaka na kanapie. Rozpina jego bluzę, przykrywa do kocem, pod który również wchodzi i ponownie przytula się do Louisa. Szatyn uspokoił się już nieco. Jego twarz nadal jest czerwona i mokra, ale z oczu nie lecą już łzy, chociaż jego warga drży niekontrolowanie, jakby zaraz miał znów się rozpłakać.  
Harry przyciąga go na swoje kolana tak, że siada on na nim okrakiem i uczepia się jego koszulki jak imadła, oddychając nierówno przy jego plecach. Brunet obejmuje go jeszcze silniej.  
\- Kochanie, co się stało? - pyta najdelikatniejszym głosem, na jaki go stać.  
\- On... on przyszedł do domu pijany i... i przyszedł z nim też jego przyjaciel, Sam. I ja poszedłem do mojej sypialni, żeby zejść im z oczu, a oni ćpali w salonie - głośno pociąga nosem, a Harry składa drobny pocałunek na jego ramieniu. - A potem Zayn mnie zawołał i poszedłem do nich i Zayn wydawał się być wściekły, nie wiem dlaczego i zaczął coś mówić, a potem on... chciał mnie uderzyć, ale się uchyliłem i za drugim razem trafił mnie w brzuch i to strasznie zabolało i Sam zaczął się śmiać, a ja zacząłem płakać, ale Zayn był zamroczony przez te głupie narkotyki, więc popchnąłem go i wybiegłem.  
Oddech Harry'ego przyspiesza gwałtownie, a złość płynie w jego żyłach, ale tak bardzo, jak chciałby pobić Zayna, tak wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Ze względu na Louisa, na nich. I na to, że Zayn jest od niego silniejszy, cóż.  
I nikt nie może go winić za to, że zapomina o słowach Nialla, o swoim śnie. Liczy się tylko Louis cicho pociągający nosem w jego ramionach.  
Kiedy chłopak już się uspokaja Harry kładzie się na kanapie, układając go na swojej piersi i oglądają jakiś film z Tima Burtona. Potem brunet przygotowuje na kolację zupę piernikową i jedzą ją, opatulając się miękkimi kocami, posyłając sobie nieśmiałe uśmiechy.   
I jakoś koło dwudziestej pierwszej, kiedy Louis śmieje się uroczo i delikatnie ze słabego żartu zielonookiego, ktoś mocno wali do drzwi. Drzwi są porządne, grube i dębowe i Harry przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się jak mocno będą bolały Zayna (oh, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, kto inny by to mógł być?) knykcie, ale potem rzuca on spojrzenie Louisowi, który wygląda na przestraszonego i skula się nawet bardziej na kanapie, na której siedzi.  
Harry nie chce otwierać. Oh, na pewno tego nie zrobi. Może by zadzwonić na policję? To rozwiązałoby wszystkie problemy, ale musiałby uzyskać zgodę szatyna, a z tym mógłby być już mały problem.  
Rozlegają się krzyki. Przytłumiony głos pijanego Zayna, a potem jeszcze jeden, grubszy i niższy. Coś o suce, dziwce i alfonsie. Trochę przekleństw i niewybrednych gróźb. Wow, cóż za uroczy i dobrze wychowani młodzi ludzie! Słownictwa nie powstydziłby się uzależniony od narkotyków, alkoholu i seksu gangster o pseudonimie Celownik, Młot, Mielonka, czy cokolwiek. Młot. To nawet pasuje do Zayna.  
Warga Louisa znowu zaczyna drżeć, więc Harry dopada go i przytula, obcałowując całą jego twarz, aż w końcu jego pełne usta natrafiają na te bledsze i cieńsze i brunet czuje się, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Cały hałas znika i są tylko oni i ta głupia, wygodna kanapa.  
Harry przyciąga mniejszego mocniej do siebie, a szatyn układa jedną dłoń na jego szczęce. Żaden nie chce jęknąć, westchnąć, chociażby wypuścić powietrza, aby nie zepsuć tej chwili, jednak w końcu są zmuszeni oderwać się od siebie. Ich twarze nadal pozostają tak blisko, jak tylko to możliwe, usta przy ustach, nos przy nosie. Patrzą sobie w oczy, nie odzywając się, aż w końcu Louis wypuszcza z siebie cichy śmiech. Harry patrzy na niego oburzony, ale on tylko śmieje się głośniej, po czym składa jeszcze kilka drobnych pocałunków na ustach bruneta.  
\- Jestem w tobie zakochany.  
Serce Harry'ego zatrzymuje się na chwilę, po czym zaczyna bić z zatrważającą prędkością. Oddech zamiera w gardle, a oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki, bo nie, to niemożliwe, żeby Louis był w nim zakochany.  
Oh, oczywiście, że możliwe, całowaliście się kilka razy, ty idioto! - wysoki, wredny głosik wrzeszczy na niego w jego głowie, a potem dodaje jeszcze On jest przerażony twoim milczeniem, ocknij się, ty idioto! Powiedz mu!.  
Brunet drga lekko i jedyne co słyszy, to krzyki Zayna i jakiś kobiecy głos i przepraszamprzepraszamprzepraszam Louisa, więc znowu przyciąga go do siebie i całuje, bo byłby kretynem, gdyby pozwolił mu jeszcze chwilę dłużej myśleć, że on go nie kocha.   
Pocałunek jest silny i długi.  
To obietnica.

***  
Następnego dnia Louis wraca do Zayna. Harry długo błaga go, by tego nie robił, ale on jest nieugięty. Całują się długo na pożegnanie, aż w końcu jeden idzie tłumaczyć swojemu narzeczonemu, że nie spędził nocy ze swoim sąsiadem, przytulając się z nim na kanapie, tylko spał u przyjaciółki ze studiów (pewna śmierć, pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że Zayn będzie wystarczająco naćpany, by w to uwierzyć), a drugi kieruje się do pracy.  
Harry idzie na przerwie do kawiarni, ale nie zastaje tam Nancy. Jej zmianę przejęła dziewczyna z wielkimi ustami i burzą rudych loków na głowie imieniem Mahogany, które wypisane jest różowymi literami, na ozdobionej błyszczącymi naklejkami plakietce. Kiedy Styles pyta, gdzie podziała się blondynka, ta odpowiada radosnym tonem, że zwolniła się, a ona zastępuje ją tymczasowo, gdyż jest córką właściciela kawiarni. Potem pyta, czy nie chciałby on przyjąć jej posady i cóż, to jest dosyć dziwna propozycja zważając, że w ogóle się nie znają. Ale okazuje się, że za zwykłe parzenie kawy i podawanie głupich babeczek do stolików płaci się więcej, niż za wypożyczanie wielkiej ilości pornoli (całe trzy funty więcej, no i mnóstwo darmowej herbaty, to jak interes życia!), więc kiedy Mahogany oświadcza radosnym tonem, że porozmawia ze swoim tatą na temat jego zatrudnienia, Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami, uśmiecha się lekko i zabiera swój styropianowy kubek z zieloną herbatą z maliną i marakują i cynamonową bułeczkę i wraca do wypożyczalni, by w spokoju zjeść swoje drugie śniadanie w dziale z komediami, grając w Subway Surfers i ignorując dzwoniącą komórkę, co, jak się później okazuje jest błędem, gdyż dzwonił Louis. Na szczęście nie stało się nic złego, ale usłyszenie jego delikatnego głosu byłoby miłym akcentem, wisienką na torcie jego jakże uroczej przerwy.  
Kiedy Harry w końcu zauważa, że Tomlinson dzwonił, jest już po pracy i decyduje się znowu wrócić do kawiarni po jakieś drożdżówki na kolację. Oddzwania do szatyna, ale okazuje się, że chciał on tylko powiadomić go o tym, że nie został pobity, zgwałcony, wyszarpany za włosy tak mocno, że wypadałyby mu one garściami, zabity, sprzedany ludziom zajmującym się handlem ludźmi, wyrzucony z domu, czy cokolwiek innego, co byłoby w stanie Harry'emu przyjść do głowy. Trzeba mu przyznać, że ma bujną wyobraźnię.  
W każdy bądź razie Zayn znowu się naćpał, a Sam wyszedł jeszcze poprzedniej nocy, jednak Louis musiał znieść kazanie jakiejś wyniosłej pani koło sześćdziesiątki, która skarżyła się na Malika i groziła policją. Widocznie to ją musiał słyszeć brunet ostatniej nocy.  
Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Zayn trafił do pierdla w trybie natychmiastowym. Albo chociaż w najbliższej przyszłości.  
Zielonooki kończy rozmowę z Louisem, wpycha swój telefon komórkowy do tylnej kieszeni, po czym podchodzi do lady. Mahogany znowu wita go szerokim uśmiechem, ale już nie tak promiennym. Dziewczyna poprawia opaskę z uszami kotka, którą ma na głowie, przeczesuje włosy palcami i pyta się, czy już zdecydował się na podjęcie pracy.   
\- Zostaniesz okrzyknięty baristą! - Mahogany krzyczy, a Harry nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.   
\- Cóż za huczna nazwa, zważając na to, że będę jedynie obsługiwał automat do kawy.  
\- Ale mój automat do kawy - dziewczyna puszcza mu oczko, pstryka palcami i wskazuje na niego palcem wskazującym, po czym wybucha śmiechem i klaszcze w dłonie. - Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć! Więc po co przyszedłeś? - pyta uśmiechając się.  
Harry oblizuje usta i spogląda w bok, na oszklone półki z ciastami i różnym pieczywem.  
\- Um, chciałbym wziąć na wynos dwa rogaliki z czekoladą, dwa średnie ciasta francuskie z dżemem jagodowym i dwa pączki oblane lukrem z... nadzieniem różanym?   
\- Wow, zamierzasz to wszystko sam zjeść?! - Mahogany mówi podniesionym głosem, zakłada jednorazowe rękawiczki i wkłada to wszystko do papierowych toreb.  
Harry płaci i posyła dziewczynie ostatnie sympatyczne spojrzenie, kiedy mówi ona Życzymy smacznego i zapraszamy ponownie do LOX!  
Brunet jeszcze nie wie jak to zrobi, skoro Zayn jest w domu, ale ma zamiar spędzić ten wieczór z Louisem.


	13. Chapter 13

To nie jest takie proste, jak Harry się spodziewał, że będzie. To znaczy wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale myślał, że może ućpanie Zayna nie będzie zbyt skomplikowanym zabiegiem. Cóż, mylił się. Louis i Zayn mają jakąś swoją rocznicę, o której oczywiście szatyn kompletnie zapomniał, więc nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby się wywinął. Widocznie Zayn postanowił raz w życiu zachować się jak porządny narzeczony, za którego oczywiście się uważał.   
Więc Harry jest zły. Bardzo zły. Oczywiście nie na Louisa, bo hej, gniewanie się na Louisa jest praktycznie niewykonalne. Jest zły na siebie i na Zayna. Cóż, tak. Gniewanie się na Zayna jest bardzo proste.   
Louis dzwonił do niego, kiedy wyszedł do spożywczaka po chleb. Przepraszał go przez kilka minut, chociaż nie miał za co, bo przecież to nie tak, że obiecywał, że spędzą wieczór razem, aż w końcu musiał biec z powrotem do domu, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.  
I nieobecność szatyna nie jest najgorsza. Cóż, tak, nie widzieli się cały dzień i Harry wyczuwa tę żałosną tęsknotę gdzieś w podbrzuszu, ale zobaczą się jutro, a jak nie, to pojutrze i to nie jest wcale takie złe. Najgorszy jest dźwięk, który słyszy późno w nocy, kiedy przewraca się z boku na bok i wierci, cały czas nie mogąc zasnąć. Pamięta ten dźwięk doskonale, słyszał go, kiedy dopiero wprowadził się do tego mieszkania, co wydaje się być lata temu. Dźwięk uderzanej o ścianę ramy łóżka. Robi mu się niedobrze na samą myśl, że Louis, właśnie w tej chwili, uprawia seks z Zaynem. To takie cholernie nie na miejscu. Nieodpowiednie. Obrzydliwe. Miejsce Louisa jest przy nim.  
Harry zdecydowanie nie zaśnie tej nocy. I jeśli trochę popłacze sobie, zwijając się w kłębek, to nic się nie stanie. Naprawdę.

~*~   
\- Hej! – Mahogany krzyczy do niego wesoło przez całą kawiarnię. – I jak?!   
Harry zdecydował. Tego samego ranka zwolnił się z pracy kładąc na biurko swojego szefa wypowiedzenie, napisane oczywiście przez Nicka. Jest tydzień po rocznicy czy czymkolwiek Zayna i Louisa, a Harry prawie zapomniał o całej tej sytuacji związanej z seksem. Prawie.   
\- Dzisiaj rano zwolniłem się z pracy, mogę zaczynać.  
Dziewczyna tym razem ma na głowie fantazyjną opaskę z różnymi wstążkami w białe gwiazdy na niebieskim tle i biało – czerwone paski. Opaska jest plastikowa i prawdopodobnie po naciśnięciu jakiegoś ukrytego przycisku wygrywa hymn Ameryki, czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Yaay! – Mahogany wyrzuca ręce w górę wydając z siebie piskliwy dźwięk. Sięga dłonią do głowy i rzeczywiście po chwili w pomieszczeniu słychać słaby jakościowo hymn USA. Kilka osób patrzy na dziewczynę tak, jakby była zbzikowana, a Harry się śmieje.   
\- Wyłącz to już, wystraszysz klientów.   
Dziewczyna robi smutną minkę i wyłącza muzykę.  
\- Zaczynasz od jutra. Przyjdź o piątej, przeszkolę cię.  
Harry żałuje, że zrezygnował z pracy w wypożyczalni. 

Praca nie jest taka zła. Okay, Harry jest kompletnie niewyspany, bo położył się do łóżka o dwudziestej, żeby się wyspać. W efekcie nie zasnął aż do drugiej, śpiąc tylko trzy godziny. Praktycznie umiera. Praca jest ciężka, ale dużo bardziej interesująca i satysfakcjonująca, niż praca w wypożyczalni. Harry i Mahogany muszą codziennie rano przetrzeć podłogę, zdjąć krzesła ze stolików i ułożyć ciasto na paterach, upewniać się, że w lodówce jest wystarczająco dużo mleka, a nowa dostawa smakowych herbat jest odpowiednio rozłożona w szafkach. Otwierają o siódmej i zazwyczaj o tej porze jest spory ruch, ponieważ ludzie kupują dużo kawy i pysznych rogalików w drodze do pracy. Potem jest już nieco spokojniej, a około trzynastej duży ruch zaczyna się na nowo. Najczęściej to Harry przyjmuje zamówienia, bo Mahogany zdecydowała, że jego urocza buźka przyciągnie wiele klientów. To prawdopodobnie prawda, bo flirtuje z nim wiele kobiet, podobnie, jak to było w wypożyczalni. I szesnastoletnich rozchichotanych nastolatek z zabawnymi nakładkami na swoje iPhone’y i koszulkami z emoji, i trzydziestoletnich kobiet sukcesu, w garsonkach i torbach z Celine. To lekko przerażające. W każdym razie w kawiarni można zaobserwować więcej różnych charakterów, niż w wypożyczalni. Jest sporo absolutnie uroczych, obrzydliwych par, przytulających się, skradających pocałunki i oczywiście pytających drugiej połówki o zdanie. Najbardziej irytująco jest, kiedy się kłócą o to, kto ma zapłacić, ale Harry to wytrzymuje, oczywiście, że tak.  
Więc nowa praca jest dobra, naprawdę dobra. Mahogany jest naprawdę sympatyczna i chłopak uwielbia z nią przebywać. Oprócz tego w kawiarni pracuje jeszcze jeden chłopak, Dylan. Nie jest nieśmiały, ale też nie mówi zbyt wiele. Kiedy się odezwie, to jest to zazwyczaj coś dosyć sarkastycznego i Harry naprawdę go lubi. Więc tak. Naprawdę lubi pracę w kawiarni.

Kiedy wraca do domu tego dnia, postanawia zadzwonić do Nialla, bo mimo wszystko ta sprawa cały czas zaprząta jego głowę. Nie oczekuje, że chłopak odbierze i cóż, nie odbiera. Harry nie może udawać, że nie jest zawiedziony. Tak bardzo jak kocha Louisa, to, że Niall wiedział o tym, że Zayn bije szatyna było dziwne. Bardzo. Harry jest praktycznie pewien, że Malik nie trąbi o tym na prawo i lewo. Prawdopodobnie wiedzą o tym dwie, trzy osoby. Harry nie wie jak to możliwe, że Niall się dowiedział.  
Jego myśli oczyszczają się, kiedy przychodzi do niego Louis. Zayn znowu wyjechał na Bóg wie jak długo i Bóg wie gdzie. Szatyn przychodzi do niego skulony, jego oczy błyszczą i wygląda z jednej strony na przygnębionego, a z drugiej na szczęśliwego.   
Harry, kiedy tylko dostrzega go w drzwiach, wypuszcza z siebie długi wydech i dopada chłopaka w kilku susach, mocno przyciskając go do swojej piersi, wtulając nos w jego miękkie, przesiąknięte zapachem dymu papierosowego włosy.  
\- Tęskniłem – mówi Harry. Myśli, że może Louis zaśmieje się, mówiąc, że nie widzieli się tylko tydzień i przecież rozmawiali przez telefon, pisali do siebie późno w nocy, ale on tylko uśmiecha się miękko, co brunet czuje przy swojej szyi i mówi stęsknione tak, ja też, obejmując go lekko w pasie. Harry odsuwa się od niego powoli, marszcząc brwi na tę delikatność.   
\- Co się dzieje? – pyta cicho, bojąc się, że podniesiony głos może przestraszyć Louisa. Chłopak wygląda teraz, jakby wykonany był z porcelany, kruchej, delikatnej i bladej.   
\- Przepraszam – praktycznie szepcze, a jego broda drga niekontrolowanie, podczas gdy oczy napełniają się łzami. – Przepraszam, nie mogłem mu się przeciwstawić, przepraszam, przepraszam – szepcze gorączkowo i wyciąga rękę tak, jakby chciał się znowu przytulić do Harry’ego, ale czuł, że ten go odrzuci, odepchnie. Dłoń zawisa w powietrzu, wyciągnięte palce zaciskają się w luźną pięść i ręka z powrotem zajmuje miejsce przy boku chłopaka. Harry jest złamany, naprawdę złamany. Widział Louisa w gorszym stanie, dużo gorszym, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy chłopak jest tak kruchy przez niego. Ma ochotę płakać razem z nim, ale zamiast tego całuje go. Obejmuje dłońmi jego głowę, odsuwając z twarzy kosmyki karmelowych włosów i całuje go, całuje go rozpaczliwie. Odrywa się składając jeszcze kilka drobnych pocałunków na ustach szatyna i uśmiecha się lekko. Louis przestał płakać, prawdopodobnie przez szok. Łzy nadal przyklejone są do jego rzęs i policzków, a oczy rozchylone są w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – Harry śmieje się cicho, przyciskając twarz chłopaka do swojej twarzy. Dłonie szatyna wędrują do rąk zielonookiego, które nadal obejmują jego głowę, i Louis pociera je delikatnie kciukami, wsuwając swoje palce w te należące do chłopaka.   
\- Nie jesteś zły?  
\- Nie potrafiłbym być zły na ciebie.  
Więc całują się ponownie. Tym razem to szatyn inicjuje pocałunek, uśmiechając się jak idiota. Obejmuje chłopaka swoimi ramionami, a dłonie Harry’ego wędrują do jego ud, oplatając jego nogi wokół swojej talii. Pocałunek przeradza się w coś bardziej gorącego, z dużą ilością śliny i języka, i gorących oddechów, i dłoni spragnionych dotyku.   
Harry przesuwa swoimi dłońmi w dół i w górę, po udach Louisa i nic nie może poradzić na to, że jest już półtwardy w swoich spodniach. Szatyn jest po prostu taki piękny, pod tym całym zapachem papierosów i jeszcze jakiegoś obcego zapachu, o którym Harry woli nie myśleć, można wyczuć truskawkowy płyn do kąpieli i szampon do włosów o zapachu żelek i brunet uśmiecha się, bo te zapachy są tak znajome, tak miłe i przyjemne, że chłopak czuje się, jakby znowu był w domu.   
Chłopak nie odrywając się od szatyna przechodzi na oślep kilka kroków i kładzie ich na łóżko, górując nad Louisem. Niebieskooki kładzie stopy płasko na kanapie, mocno rozszerzając uda. Harry jęczy cicho i opuszcza swoje ciało niżej, ocierając ich krocza o siebie. Może wyczuć poprzez materiały ich ciemnych dżinsów, że Louis też jest twardy. Oddech przyspiesza mu gwałtownie, a umysł jest pusty. Nie myśli o tym, że to niewłaściwe, że jest w pozornie szczęśliwym związku, a na palcu drugiego chłopaka widnieje obrączka, za którą niejedna osoba mogłaby odciąć mu dłoń. Całowali się już wcześniej, po prostu nigdy tak, by się podniecić. To normalny pocałunek pomiędzy dwójką bliskich przyjaciół. Tak. Zdecydowanie.  
Brunet schodzi z pocałunkami niżej, na szyję chłopaka. Robi niewielką, bladoróżową malinkę na jego szyi, nie przejmując się tym, bo przecież i tak zniknie do powrotu Zayna.   
\- Harry – słyszy cichy jęk nad swoją głową. Podnosi się, patrząc zmartwionym wzrokiem na Louisa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz przestać? – pyta dysząc ciężko. To wymaga naprawdę dużej siły woli, żeby nie rozebrać go tu i teraz.   
\- Nie – mówi cicho, a jego usta są lekko rozchylone i czerwone od pocałunków. Policzki są nieco zaróżowione, ale na rzęsach nie widać już łez. – Chcę zapomnieć, proszę, pomóż mi zapomnieć.   
Harry całuje go mocno, ich nosy zderzają się, ale żadnemu z nich nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać. Zielonooki przesuwa się w dół, po drodze składając drobne pocałunki. Szyja, obojczyki, okryta czarną bawełną klatka piersiowa i brzuch. W końcu dociera do sporego wybrzuszenia w spodniach chłopaka. Oblizuje wargi i drżącymi palcami rozpina guzik, a następnie rozporek. Louis wierci się odrobinę pod jego dotykiem i unosi tyłek, a on zsuwa jego spodnie w dół, do łydek. Zaczyna odczuwać stres, a jego oddech przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej. Składa delikatny pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie uda chłopaka, a potem jeszcze tuż pod linią bokserek. Przygryza wargę tak mocno, że staje się biała i wstrzymuje oddech, jednym ruchem ściągając w dół czarną bieliznę. Gruby, czerwony kutas unosi się gwałtownie i opiera się na brzuchu. Brunet unosi wzrok i łapie kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a włosy są roztrzepane.  
Harry łapie dłońmi biodra chłopaka i pochyla się nad jego penisem. Przejeżdża językiem po jego boku, a z ust Louisa ucieka cichy jęk. Chłopak zasysa główkę, bawiąc się nią językiem. Szatyn jęczy cicho, kiedy Harry bierze więcej kutasa w usta, dochodząc do połowy. Wtedy zatrzymuje się i ssie z zapadniętymi policzkami. Ponownie unosi wzrok. Louis nadal na niego patrzy, jęcząc i oddychając głośno. Zielonooki przerywa kontakt wzrokowy i przymyka powieki, pochylając się niżej. Kiedy jego nos zderza się z podbrzuszem szatyna, zatrzymuje się na moment i w końcu zaczyna poprawnie obciągać chłopakowi, co chwilę wysuwając go i wsuwając do ust. Louis zaczyna głośno jęczeć, jego biodra wypychają się do góry, ale Harry przyszpila je mocno do kanapy. Mruczy cicho wokół jego długości i w końcu jedną dłonią obejmuje jego kutasa u podstawy, poruszając nią zatrważająco wolno, w porównaniu do ruchów jego głowy. W końcu Louis dochodzi z długim, głośnym jękiem, spuszczając się w ustach Harry’ego. Chłopak połyka wszystko i zakłada z powrotem bokserki szatynowi, chowając do nich jego miękkiego kutasa. Podnosi się na rękach i całuje szatyna mocno, wsuwając między jego rozchylone wargi język. Całują się przez chwilę, aż w końcu Louis odsuwa się.  
\- A ty? Nie chcesz dojść? – pyta, patrząc na niego. Znowu wygląda na kruchego.  
\- Mną się nie przejmuj, kochanie – Harry odpowiada z lekkim uśmiechem. Cóż, kłamie, bo widok dochodzącego chłopaka był najgorętszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Louis kiwa głową i oblizuje usta, patrząc gdzieś na tors zielonookiego.   
\- Możemy… możemy pójść do łóżka? Poleżeć?  
\- Tak, tak. Pewnie słońce – brunet wstaje z łóżka i unosi niebieskookiego jak pannę młodą. Idzie do sypialni, gdzie kładzie chłopaka na łóżko. Zdejmuje jego spodnie, a potem te należące do niego i kładzie się koło Louisa, przykrywając ich obu kołdrą.   
\- To było najlepsze obciąganie kiedykolwiek – szatyn szepcze przed zaśnięciem. Harry nie wymyka się do łazienki i nie obciąga sobie gorączkowo, wciskając do ust pięść, by zagłuszyć jęki. Zdecydowanie nie.


	14. Chapter 14

Następnego dnia Harry i Louis jedzą razem śniadanie w ciszy, uśmiechając się do siebie lekko znad talerzy, a potem brunet idzie do pracy, a Tommo wraca do spania, bo cóż, wciąż ma mnóstwo czasu do rozpoczęcia się zajęć na uczelni. Harry nie może zrozumieć dlaczego wstał on o tak katorżniczej porze tylko po to, by zjeść z nim ten głupi posiłek, ale nie narzeka. Całuje go mocno na do widzenia obejmując go w talii i wychodzi.  
Tego dnia jest czwartek, więc nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu. Harry robi co ma robić, a potem siedzi oparty o ladę, grając w Candy Crush. Tego dnia Mahogany nie ma w pracy, więc chłopak siedzi tylko z Dylanem, który czyta Buszującego w zbożu, leżąc na jednej z wolnych kanap i opychając się rogalikiem, za który nie zapłacił. W całej kawiarni są tylko jacyś dwaj mężczyźni w średnim wieku, którzy już zamówili, więc w sumie Harry nie dziwi mu się.  
Około pierwszej, kiedy chłopak obsługuje jakąś starszą panią, nadużywającą słowa kochaneczku, rozdzwania się jego komórka. Brunet marszczy brwi i szybko kończy realizować zamówienie, odbierając telefon nawet bez uprzedniego spojrzenia na numer. To pewnie Louis dzwoni spytać czy zamówić chińszczyznę na obiad, czy sami coś ugotują. Albo coś w tym stylu. To może być również Nick, ale Harry przecież wytłumaczył mu, że teraz spotykają się rzadziej, bo sprawy między nim, a Louisem układają się coraz lepiej i po prostu nie może widywać się z nim tak często. Wywiązała się między nimi spora kłótnia, ale potem pogodzili się jednak. Może to on?  
Jednak w słuchawce słychać zdecydowanie Irlandzki akcent, a jedyny Irlandczyk, którego zna i który mógłby do niego zadzwonić o tak dziwnej porze, prawdopodobnie wyjechał do jakiegoś kraju, którego nazwy dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent europejczyków nie jest w stanie wymówić, więc…  
\- Cześć, Harry. Tu Niall – mówi blondyn szybko wyrzucając z siebie słowa. Oddycha trochę zbyt szybko, by można było to uznać za normalne. – Słuchaj mnie uważnie, dobrze? – pyta, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. – Dzisiaj o czternastej przyjdzie do ciebie do pracy chłopak i da ci klucz. To klucz do mojego mieszkania. Schowaj go w bezpiecznym miejscu i nie mów o tym nikomu. Zwłaszcza Louisowi albo Nickowi. Nikomu. Kiedy będziesz miał wolny czas… - przerywa na chwilę, wzdychając. – Dużo wolnego czasu, wtedy pójdź do mojego mieszkania. Będą tam trzy pudła. Wszystkie są twoje, ale nie zabieraj ich do siebie. Przejrzyj je, a potem już należą do ciebie. Będziesz wiedział co zrobić. Tylko masz nie mówić o tym nikomu, zrozumiałeś?  
Nie. Harry nie zrozumiał. Jego nogi są jak z waty, jego serce bije zbyt szybko i po prostu nie rozumie nic. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że Niall do niego zadzwoni, ale szczerze mówiąc nie chciał. Chłopak mówił mu dziwne, absurdalne rzeczy, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ufał mu. Nie wierzył w jego słowa, ale czuł, że mówi on prawdę. Nieważne jak absurdalnie to brzmiało.  
\- Ja… chyba tak, ale nie znam twojego adresu – duka.  
\- Będzie w liście razem z kluczem. Tylko będziesz musiał użyć wyjścia awaryjnego z domu, bo do głównego potrzebny jest kod. Zapamiętałeś? – pyta.  
\- Um, chyba tak.  
\- Dobrze – mówi i rozłącza się natychmiastowo.  
Okay. Więc jedyne co Harry zrozumiał, to że w mieszkaniu Nialla jest coś ważnego i, że on ma to przejrzeć i nic nikomu o tym nie mówić. I jeszcze coś o jakimś typku spod ciemnej gwiazdy z którym ma się spotkać o czternastej. Czyli za mniej niż godzinę. Och. Chyba powinien zacząć się martwić.  
Typek spod ciemnej gwiazdy nie wygląda na, cóż, typka spod ciemnej gwiazdy. To chłopak w wieku około dwudziestu lat. Ma na sobie kurtkę z jasnego dżinsu, a jego farbowane blond włosy poprzeplatane są w dodatku różnymi pastelowymi kolorami. Nie pasemkami, tylko jakby ktoś pomalował jego włosy kolorowymi dziecięcymi farbkami, bez żadnego uporządkowania. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, wygląda to naprawdę ładnie. Zwłaszcza z delikatnym wiankiem. Ma zmarszczone brwi i poważną minę, jakby usiłował stworzyć wrażenie groźnego i poważnego. Cóż, Harry i tak podejrzewa, że jeśli chodzi o jego charakter, to nie jest on nazbyt pesymistyczny. Żaden pesymista nie mógłby nosić wianka we włosach.   
\- Ty jesteś Harry? – pyta chłopak, a jego głos jest jakby lekko obniżony, chociaż Harry podejrzewa, że normalnie nie wyróżnia się on niczym spośród innych głosów chłopaków w jego wieku.  
I cóż, jakkolwiek idiotyczne jest to, co robi Harry, śmieje się. Naprawdę parska serdecznym śmiechem na to, jak ten blady farbowany chłopak próbuje zachowywać się jak czarny charakter z gangsterskich filmów.   
Zielonooki zagryza wargę nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu i mruczy ciche przepraszam, ale drugi chłopak też uśmiecha się lekko, cmokając i patrząc w dół, na swoje z pewnością hipsterskie buty. Pewnie są białe, żeby pasowały do wianka (ma rację, bo obserwuje je, kiedy blondyn wychodzi).   
\- Więc to ty, prawda?  
\- Tak, to ja.  
\- Okay – chłopak oblizuje wargi i sięga do swojej tylnej kieszeni (słabe miejsce, przebiega przez myśli Harry’ego), by wyjąć czerwoną wizytówkową kopertę. Kładzie ją na ladzie, przesuwając lekko w stronę bruneta, który kiwa lekko głową w zrozumieniu, natychmiast chowając ją pod ladę. – Miło było poznać – blondyn uśmiecha się ostatni raz, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi.  
Harry wyciąga kopertę spod lady i otwiera ją. Jest zaklejona, a w środku znajduje się niewielki srebrny klucz i karteczka z wypisanym na nim eleganckim, fikuśnym pismem adresem. Chłopak wsuwa te rzeczy z powrotem do koperty i wkłada ją do przedniej kieszeni swoich spodni.   
Przez resztę dnia wypala ona dziurę w jego dżinsach.  
Kiedy wraca do domu nie ma już w nim Louisa, więc chowa kopertę pomiędzy The Perks Of Being A Wallflower a trzecią część Harry’ego Pottera w swojej biblioteczce, zamyka drzwi i idzie piętro wyżej, by spotkać się z szatynem.   
Louis uczy się, co nie powinno dziwić Harry’ego, zważając na to, że studiuje. Niebieskooki przepisuje jakieś notatki do swojego dużego kolorowego brulionu. Połowa tych notatek to jakieś skomplikowane rysunki, których brunet nie zrozumiałby nawet za milion lat, ale szatyn przerysowuje je skrzętnie, marszcząc przy tym brwi.   
Harry podchodzi do niego i składa czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Louis zapomina o nauce.   
Tego wieczora leżą na sobie, Louis na Harrym, serce przy sercu. Jest idealnie i nikt nie może oskarżyć bruneta o zastanawianie się czym oni właściwie są. Harry ma chłopaka, do którego nadal coś czuje i z którym jest już naprawdę, naprawdę długo. Louis ma narzeczonego, który się nad nim znęca, ale i tak nie chce od niego odejść. Oboje czują się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas, całować się, ale nie rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach.   
Harry nie chce przerywać komfortowej ciszy, ale to robi.  
\- Czym my właściwie jesteśmy, Lou? – pyta delikatnym, przyciszonym głosem, który brzmi trochę jak krzyk w dotychczas cichym pokoju.   
Odpowiada mu cisza. Louis nadal oddycha spokojnie i Harry zaczyna podejrzewać, że nie usłyszał pytania lub postanowił je zignorować.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiada szatyn w końcu lekko ochrypłym głosem. - Ale chciałbym, żebyśmy byli… czymś.  
\- Jesteśmy czymś.   
\- Czym? – pyta chłopak po prostu, z lekką nutką zainteresowania w głosie, jakby pytał dlaczego Harry nie lubi pić mleka albo coś równie przyziemnego.  
\- Nie wiem, po prostu… Podobasz mi się. Naprawdę dobrze czuję się w twoim towarzystwie – Harry czuje, jak chłopak uśmiecha się w jego szyję. – Zawsze potrafisz poprawić mi humor. Jesteś śliczny, naprawdę śliczny i dobrze gotujesz i… Nie wiem. Chciałbym być z tobą, ale to niemożliwe. Ty masz swojego chłopaka, a ja mam narzeczonego i tej przeszkody nie bardzo da się przeskoczyć.  
Harry na te słowa podnosi się gwałtownie, siadając na kanapie. Podsuwa Louisa tak, by usiadł na jego biodrach, twarzą do niego. Chłopak patrzy w dół, ale brunet palcem wskazującym unosi jego brodę, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Ty możesz odejść od Zayna, ja mogę odejść od mojego chłopaka, możemy być razem. To nie jest nie do pokonania.  
\- Nie możemy Harry. Twój chłopak utrzymuje ciebie, a Zayn utrzymuje mnie. Ty jeszcze mógłbyś sobie jakoś poradzić, znaleźć lepszą pracę, utrzymać się jakoś z pensji, masz przecież własne malutkie mieszkanie – mówi płaczliwym tonem, szybko wyrzucając z siebie słowa. – Ale ja nie mam. Nie mam mieszkania, nie mam pieniędzy, nie mam już nawet własnego konta. W dodatku studiuję i nie mam jak pójść do pracy, nawet na pół etatu. Mógłbym się zatrudnić w jakimś barze, pracować na nocną zmianę, ale kiedy miałbym spać? Już i tak przesypiam pięć godzin dziennie – dodaje z goryczą, a Harry nie wie co powiedzieć.   
Serce bije mocno w jego piersi, którą rozsadza zmartwienie. Nienawidzi, kiedy Louis jest smutny. I wie, że mógłby to wszystko naprawić, mógłby powiedzieć, że to on jest tym Haroldem, tym kolesiem, który odziedziczył jego spadek i którego tak bardzo nie lubi. I mogliby żyć razem, być razem i mieszkać razem w którejś z tych wielkich willi albo kupić jakieś bardziej nowoczesne mieszkanie w centrum miasta które byłoby ich i tylko ich i uwolnić się od Zayna i żyć długo i szczęśliwie, a potem adoptować dziecko albo dwa i zamieszkać w wielkim domu jednorodzinnym z ogrodem i zestarzeć się wspólnie i wychowywać wnuki.  
\- Czemu? – pyta w końcu po kilku minutach ciszy, kiedy orientuje się, że jego myśli odbiegły zbyt daleko.  
\- Czemu co? – chłopak bawi się swoimi palcami na podołku.  
\- Czemu przesypiasz tylko pięć godzin dziennie?  
\- Studia, nauka, sprzątanie domu, od czasu do czasu Zayn, ty…  
Och. Ty. Harry czuje się jak ostatni kretyn. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że Louis ma wielkie wory pod oczami od niewysypiania się przez niego? Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że kiedy spał z nim w jednym łóżku, w pewnym sensie zmuszając go do spania, ten budził się zawsze bardziej wypoczęty, uśmiechnięty i zdrowszy? Jak mógł być takim idiotą?  
\- O mój Boże – wydusza z siebie w końcu. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, że niczego nie zauważyłem. Byłem taki głupi, przepraszam – mówi gorączkowo, szybko zagarniając twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie, ale szatyn tylko marszczy brwi.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za to, że przeze mnie się nie wysypiasz. Zabieram twój czas, przeze mnie musisz się uczyć do późna, oglądamy razem filmy, a ty kładziesz się tak późno spać i wstajesz wcześnie, żeby zdążyć na zajęcia – papla bez ładu, a Louis nie ma pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Kiedy orientuje się, całe powietrze ucieka z jego płuc.  
\- Harry – przerywa mu ostrym głosem. – Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć – dodaje cieplej, patrząc mu w oczy. – Sprawiasz, że każdy mój dzień jest lepszy, okay? Nigdy nie potrzebowałem dużo snu, naprawdę. Zazwyczaj spałem około sześciu godzin. Po prostu ostatnio mam dosyć ciężko na studiach i muszę dużo się uczyć. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą – uśmiecha się lekko, kładąc jedną dłoń na tej większej, należącej do Harry’ego, która nadal spoczywa na boku jego głowy, wsuwając palce w przestrzenie pomiędzy palcami tego drugiego. – Wiem, że już raz to dzisiaj powiedziałem, ale powtórzę to jeszcze raz. Uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas, dobrze? To jedna z niewielu moich rozrywek w ciągu dnia i nawet nie waż mi się jej zabierać.  
Harry także się uśmiecha, kiwając lekko głową.  
\- Lou? – pyta delikatnie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Kocham cię.  
Nie wie dokładnie czemu to mówi. Może to jest ten moment, ta chwila, ten dzień, miesiąc, rok. Nie wie. Ale też nie uważa, by był jakiś wyznacznik tego, kiedy powinno się to powiedzieć. Trzeba to czuć. A on właśnie to czuje. I przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby jego serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi i ulecieć, a potem jest panika, że nie powinien tego mówić, że to za wcześnie, nie ten moment i nie ta chwila, ale jego rozmyślania przerywa cichy głos i usta usta usta.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Harry przerywa pocałunek, ale nie odsuwa się, pozwalając ich wargom swobodnie ocierać się, kiedy mówią.  
\- Będziesz moim chłopakiem?  
\- A kiedy nim nie byłem?  
Brunet myśli, że może jego uśmiech przełamał jego twarz na pół. Ale nie może go to mniej obchodzić.  
-  
Harry przetrzymuje kopertę pomiędzy książkami do soboty. Okłamuje Louisa, że bierze dodatkową zmianę w kawiarni i wyjmuje kluczyk i karteczkę z adresem.   
Mieszkanie Nialla znajduje się w bogatej dzielnicy, w apartamentowcu podobnym do jego. Nie, że go to dziwi, wręcz przeciwnie, tak właściwie. Harry wchodzi schodami na trzecie piętro i jeszcze raz sprawdza adres. Szybko orientuje się które drzwi są tymi właściwymi i otwiera je kluczykiem, który przekręca w zamku drżącymi palcami. Wyciąga go i wchodzi do środka, samemu nie wiedząc czemu zachowując się cicho, stąpając delikatnie i wstrzymując oddech, jakby był złodziejem, intruzem. Staje na podłodze z jasnego drewna i przygryza wargę. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Po jego lewej stronie jest korytarz prowadzący prawdopodobnie do salonu, a po prawej biała pusta toaletka. Nad nią wisi lustro, a własne odbicie chłopaka patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. Naprzeciwko znajdują się drzwi do kuchni, które są otwarte. Za nimi widać meble kuchenne w odcieniu bladego beżu, jakąś wysepkę i stołki barowe dopasowane do koloru blatów. Harry kieruje się do salonu, gdzie ogromne okna bez zasłon wpuszczają mnóstwo słońca. Znajdują się tu dwie wyglądające na wygodne kanapy, szklany stolik, na którym stoją trzy duże kartonowe pudła (bicie serca chłopaka przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej), puchaty dywan i jakaś komoda pod ścianą. Tyle. Wszystko wygląda na wyjątkowo czyste, schludne, ale brakuje osobistych akcentów, jak książek, zdjęć, jakiegoś porzuconego płaszcza czy chociażby poduszek albo telewizora. Zasłon. Prawdopodobnie po zniknięciu tych pudeł, mieszkanie zostanie wystawione na sprzedaż.   
Harry podchodzi do kartonów i patrzy się w dół. Są one zamknięte, przykryte przykrywkami, ale po bokach mają podłużne dziury, by je podnieść. Chłopak ściąga je więc na podłogę ustawiając je powrotem w linii i siada przed nimi po turecku na dywanie.


	15. Chapter 15

Wstrzymuje oddech i otwiera pierwsze pudło, kładąc koło siebie tekturową przykrywkę. Cóż. Jest w nim tylko jedna rzecz. Biały MacBook Pro wyglądający na nowiuśkiego. Harry wzrusza tylko ramionami i otwiera drugi karton, w którym znajduje się kilka prostych, cienkich, czarnych albumów, ale Harry nie otwiera ich. W trzecim natomiast jest kilka prostych, szarych teczek.   
Brunet nie wie co o tym myśleć. Wszystko to wydaje się być takie dziwne. Co, jeśli na płytach nic nie ma, albumy są niewypełnione, a teczki puste? Co jeśli to wszystko to tylko jedna wielka farsa, jakaś gra Nialla, którego przecież nie zna zbyt dobrze? Co jeśli to wszystko jest tylko po to, by oddalić go od Louisa? W głębi duszy w to wierzy, ale jest coś takiego w słowach Horana, co nie pozwala mu przestać o nich myśleć i jakby podświadomie wie, że w tym, co on mówi jest chociażby ziarno prawdy.  
Harry postanawia najpierw zacząć od przeglądania albumów. Drżącymi palcami wyciąga jeden z pudełka i otwiera je. Pierwsze zdjęcie to Louis siedzący w tym skórzanym fotelu, w którym on lubił siedzieć tak bardzo. Biuro Nicka. Cóż. I może to by nie było takie dziwne. Louis jest klientem Nicka. Nick zajmuje się sprawą jego ciotki, jego spadku. Tak. Ale to nie jest fotel dla klientów. To fotel Grimshawa. Na nim siedzieć mógł tylko on sam i Harry. Nick nie pozwolił na nim usiąść nawet Liamowi, kiedy byli jeszcze razem. Więc okay. To tylko Louis. Jego Louis. To da się wyjaśnić, naprawdę. Ale kolejne zdjęcie już takie nie jest. Szatyn, Nick i Liam. Ulica. Louis daje Liamowi jakieś pieniądze. Na kolejnym zdjęciu podobna sytuacja, ale to Nick daje niebieskookiemu jakieś zdjęcia, jednak z odległości, z której robiona jest fotografia, widać tylko rozmazane kolory. Kolejne zdjęcia robią się tylko bardziej podejrzane. Louis i Nick stojący zbyt blisko siebie, Nick krzyczący na Nialla, Louis i Liam kłócący się, Zayn i Nick rozmawiający, Louis i Niall na jakiejś imprezie, Nick opieprzający Nancy i dziewczyna kuląca się lekko… Wszystkie zdjęcia wzbudzają w Harrym złość i zdezorientowanie i sprawiają, że do jego oczu zaczynają napływać łzy, które po chwili spływają cicho po jego policzkach. Szybko wyciera je wierzchem dłoni. Już naprawdę nie wie w co wierzyć. Ale to nie czas na łzy i nie czas na pociąganie nosem.   
Ostatni album to jego zdjęcia. On w pracy w wypożyczalni i on w pracy w kawiarni. On pod jego apartamentowcem, on na ulicy, on w spożywczaku, on i Nick na spacerze w parku. Jest nawet zdjęcie jego siedzącego na kanapie we własnym mieszkaniu i jest całkiem pewny, że to zdjęcie robił Grimshaw, co jest chore i popieprzone, naprawdę. Wszystko to daje mu jasno do zrozumienia, że był śledzony. Nie wie przez kogo, może przez kogoś, kto pracuje dla Nicka? A może dla Zayna albo Louisa? Ostatnia myśl sprawia, że chce mu się wymiotować. Nadal nie może, nie chce uwierzyć, że to Louis jest tym złym w tej historii. Tym manipulującym, sprawującym nad wszystkim pieczę. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że jego smutny, uroczy, rozbity Louis mógłby chcieć sprawić mu przykrość. Mu albo komukolwiek.   
Harry próbuje unormować oddech, co udaje mu się po kilku minutach. Wkłada albumy z powrotem do pudła, układając je schludnie i przykrywając karton. Odstawia go na bok i sięga po ten pierwszy, z Mac Bookiem w środku. Wyciąga laptop i otwiera go. Na klawiaturze leży karteczka z rządkiem cyfr i dużych i małych liter, prawdopodobnie hasłem. I cóż, to rzeczywiście jest hasło. Na tapecie znajduje się uśmiechnięta Nancy leżąca na kanapie, obok której on aktualnie siedzi, i dwa foldery. Harry w sumie nadal nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego dziewczyna próbowała nieudolnie go podrywać na początku ich znajomości. Ale to pewnie była gra, jak ostatnio prawdopodobnie wszystko w jego życiu.  
Foldery na pulpicie nazywają się filmiki i nagrania. Bicie serca chłopaka ponownie przyspiesza. Przygryza wargę otwierając drugi folder i otwiera pierwszy z brzegu plik. Nagranie rozpoczyna się. Na początku słychać szum, a dopiero potem głosy.  
\- Dlaczego mu tak na nim zależy? – głos Liama.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale trzeba mu przyznać, że wszystko świetnie zaplanował – Nick. – Harry nigdy się nie ogarnie. Sam go okłamuje.  
\- Ale czemu Louis płaci nam tyle kasy za pomaganie mu? Przecież są łatwiejsze drogi. Mógłby, nie wiem, zapłacić ci za namówienie Harry’ego do pójścia do pracy i wtedy wpadłby na niego w niej.  
\- Może uważa, że tak jest lepiej, łatwiej, szybciej. Nie mam pojęcia – Harry niemal może zobaczyć, jak Nick wzrusza ramionami.  
\- To trwa już chyba dwa lata. Gdyby wpadli na siebie na ulicy byłoby łatwiej – mruczy Payne.  
\- Tak, to prawda, ale i tak jest genialny. Chociaż wiele ryzykuje. Ryzykuje miliardy.  
\- Harry jest zbyt grzeczny, nie wydałby jego pieniędzy. Nawet gdyby wydał, to przelałbyś je z powrotem na konto Louisa i wcisnęlibyśmy twojemu chłoptasiowi jakiś kit.  
\- Straciłby do mnie zaufanie.  
-O to chyba w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie? Żeby przestał ci ufać, żeby myślał, że to twoje granie na dwa fronty to prawdziwy ty – Liam kończy wypowiedź, a nagranie się kończy.  
Usta Harry’ego są lekko rozchylone, na całym jego ciele znajduje się gęsia skórka, a myśli szaleją. To wszystko jest popieprzone, naprawdę. Te zdjęcia można by jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć, na pewno istniałoby logiczne wyjaśnienie, ale to? Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć. Chyba, że jest to jakiś chory, popierdolony żart. Jeśli tak, to i tak nienawidzi Nicka, Liama i cóż, wtedy Nialla. I prawdopodobnie w takim wypadku powinien znienawidzić Louisa, ale oczywiście nie potrafi.  
Głowa go boli, ale mimo to włącza kolejne nagranie. Tym razem nie rozpoczyna się szumem.  
\- Masz. Tutaj jest twoja pierwsza zapłata – mówi Louis, a jego głos jest zimny, zupełnie nie taki, jak kiedy rozmawia z Harrym. Następuje chwila przerwy, aż w końcu druga osoba się odzywa. To Liam.  
\- Ale dlaczego aż tyle? Za co to?  
\- Za dobrze wykonane zadanie – odpowiada szatyn spokojnie.  
\- Kiedy ja tylko udawałem chłopaka Nicka przed Harrym!  
\- No właśnie.  
Harry nawet nie zauważa, że po jego policzkach obficie spływają łzy. Kiedy powoli skapują one na jego rękę szybko ściera je wierzchem dłoni, łapczywie wciągając do płuc powietrze. Louis go okłamuje. To jest pewne. Kłamcakłamcakłamca. Kurwa. Dopiero teraz to do niego dochodzi. Nadal nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nadal jest zdezorientowany jak cholera, ale przynajmniej rozumie, że nie może ufać nikomu. Najchętniej wyprowadziłby się z apartamentowca w którym mieszka i wyjechał, ale nie może. Z jego pensji nie pokryłby nawet wszystkich opłat związanych z jego maleńką klitką, nie wspominając o jedzeniu lub podstawowych przedmiotach codziennego użytku jak mydło. Mój Boże, on jest tak uzależniony od Nicka, że to aż boli. Ale wciąż ma swój spadek. Tak. Chyba. Tylko, że miał go oddać Louisowi. Tylko, że teraz nie jest pewny czy chce to robić. I czy nadal go ma. Nie jest pewny czy chce robić cokolwiek. To w końcu chyba jest sprawką Louisa. Te wszystkie kłamstwa i wykręty, fałszywość i dwulicowość, stała gra, odgrywanie ról siebie samych, perfekcyjnie zaplanowane plany, spotkania i każdy raz, kiedy wydawało mu się, że widzi kłamstwo w oczach Nicka. I być może Zayn wcale nie bije Louisa. I najprawdopodobniej Nick nigdy nie był z Liamem. Jak głosi nagranie. Och, cholera. Jego głowa pęka od natłoku informacji, więc powoli uspokaja się i zamyka folder z nagraniami, których jest dużo więcej i otwiera drugi folder. Co jest raczej okropnym pomysłem.  
Filmiki w sumie różnią się od nagrań tylko tym, że jest obraz, co w rzeczywistości jest fatalne, bo patrzenie na zezłoszczone lub zszokowane twarze Nicka, Liama czy Louisa jest jeszcze gorsze. Patrzenie na zimną minę szatyna i jego szare w tamtym momencie, jakby smutne oczy jest zdecydowanie najgorsze.   
Coś przestawia się w głowie Harry’ego. Chłopak podnosi się z jakąś wewnętrzną gwałtownością w sobie i przekłada zawartość innych pudeł do tego z laptopem. Zamawia taksówkę drżącymi palcami wybierając numer, a jego stopa wybija rytm na drewnianej, jasnej podłodze. Dreszcze przechodzą przez całe jego ciało, wędrując od palców u stopy, aż do końca loka, sterczącego dumnie na czubku jego głowy. Zgarnia z podłogi pudło i wychodzi z domu, zamykając go za sobą na klucz, z którym nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, ale nie zastanawia się nad tym zbyt długo. To problem Nialla albo tego farbowanego bladego chłopaka, a nie jego. Zbiega po schodach, czując w sobie zbyt wiele energii. Na dosyć spokojnej o tej porze (jakakolwiek by ona nie była, ale raczej nie jest zbyt wcześnie) ulicy kontynuuje nerwowe poruszanie nogą. Czeka około dziesięciu minut, aż taksówka podjedzie pod miejsce w którym stoi. Kiedy w końcu nadjeżdża, dosłownie wrzuca do niej tekturowe pudło, ze złością podając kierowcy adres, nie przejmując się specjalnie tym, by być delikatnym. W zawartość kartonu wchodzi całkiem drogi laptop, który teraz, wnioskując po słowach Nialla, jest jego, ale nie obchodzi go jego los. Agresywnie otwiera pudło, zrzucając pokrywkę na podłogę, i wyjmuje jedną z szarych teczek, której treść przegląda szybko, niedbale kartkując strony.  
\- Kurwa! – krzyczy, ze złością wyrzucając w górę dłonie nadal trzymające papiery, a taksówkarz też wydaje z siebie krótki krzyk, gwałtownie skręcając kierownicą, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o idiotach, których musi wozić.   
Harry nie czuje smutku, co jest dziwne w takiej sytuacji. Osoba w której się zakochał okłamywała go przez cały czas. Czuje złość. Bardzo wiele złości. Czuje złość, która aż wyrywa mu powietrze z płuc, która każe mu rwać włosy z głowy i niszczyć wszystko, co znajduje się w oddaleniu kilkudziesięciu metrów.   
Odchyla głowę na siedzeniu, oddychając szybko i głęboko. Nie może się uspokoić, ale, będąc szczerym, nawet nie chce. Jeśli się uspokoi, to poczuje smutek. Między smutkiem a przebaczeniem jest cienka granica. Nie chce jej przekroczyć.  
Kiedy dojeżdżają pod jego apartamentowiec, Harry rzuca w kierowcę plikiem pieniędzy i zabiera pudło, szybko wychodząc z taksówki. Nawet nie wie czy jest to niewystarczająca suma, czy właśnie oddał mu połowę swojej wypłaty. Ale szczerze, kto przejmowałby się tym w takiej chwili?  
Harry bierze głęboki wdech i wbiega do budynku, natychmiast kierując się ku schodom. Wbiega po nich, przeskakując po cztery schodki naraz i kiedy w końcu dociera pod drzwi Louisa nie fatyguje się czymś takim jak pukanie. Gwałtownie szarpie za klamkę, roztwierając na oścież drzwi. Nie czuje zmęczenia. Wchodzi szybkim krokiem głębiej do domu i widzi siedzących na kanapie Liama, Louisa, Zayna i Nicka. Cóż, może być ciekawie.   
Harry staje jak wryty, z zaszokowaniem wpatrując się w czwórkę równie skonfundowanych mężczyzn, siedzących nad dzbankiem zaparzonej melisy. Louis przynajmniej w tym, że uwielbia te głupie ziółka go nie okłamał.   
W końcu szatyn odzywa się cicho.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś w pracy, Hazz – mówi, spoglądając ze zdenerwowaniem na trzymane przez niego pudło. Zayn wygląda na kompletnie niezainteresowanego, Nick jest jakby lekko przestraszony, a Liam wygląda na spokojnego, ale mimo to jego oddech jest przyspieszony.  
\- Myślałem, że Zayna nie ma w domu.  
\- Wrócił – odpowiada Louis zbyt szybko, by nie wzbudziło to jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, a Harry nie może powstrzymać łez ciskających mu się do oczu nie ma pojęcia który raz tego dnia. Nie może uwierzyć, że szatyn tak po prostu przez cały czas mógł go okłamywać, szeptać czułe słówka i całować go, całowaćcałowaćcałować. Nie może uwierzyć, że mógł mówić mu, że go kocha, pozwalać mu opiekować się nim i gotować mu, i oglądać z nim głupie filmy, i przytulać się do niego o każdej porze dnia i rozmawiać na ważne i nic nieznaczące tematy, i grać dla niego, i śpiewać, doprowadzając go do omdlenia. Cholera, nigdy nie da sobie wmówić, że to wszystko, ta cała farsa nic nie znaczyła. Louis mógł go okłamywać w każdej sprawie, mógł płacić Liamowi i Nickowi, mógł mieć świetną zabawę, kiedy razem z Zaynem udawał, że uprawiają seks, ale to uczucie, z jakim Louis na niego patrzył było prawdziwe i nikt i nic nie mogło sprawić, że mógłby sądzić inaczej.   
Harry rzuca karton przed siebie, ciskając nim z całej siły o podłogę, i wybiega, nie rzucając nawet jeszcze jednego spojrzenia Louisowi, Nickowi czy komukolwiek. Czuje się zdradzony tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. To jest gorsze, niż gdyby Louis przespał się z innym chłopakiem, nawet nie z Zaynem. Mój Boże, Harry naprawdę nie wie w kim się zakochał. Kogo wciąż kocha.


	16. Chapter 16

Biegnie, biegnie, cholera, nawet nie wie gdzie. Jest na średnio ruchliwej ulicy, którą widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Łzy spływają potokami po jego policzkach i szyi, a włosy prawdopodobnie są splątane. Zatrzymuje się i obraca kilkakrotnie wokół swojej osi, rozglądając się. Pewnie wygląda jak szaleniec, zważając na niepochlebne spojrzenia kilku przechodzących Londyńczyków. Ma przy sobie portfel, musi się rozejrzeć za jakąś taksówką albo metrem, albo jakimkolwiek środkiem transportu. Metro. Ugh. Tylko tym jeździł przed erą Nicka. Był nikim przed erą Nicka. Był młodym, zagubionym i biednym chłopczykiem przed erą Nicka. Słabym, bezbronnym i delikatnym. Pamięta, jak kiedyś jakiś dorosły mężczyzna zaproponował mu stówę za loda przed erą Nicka. Pamięta, jak era Nicka w ogóle się zaczęła.  
Nick przyszedł do piekarni, w której pracował, w tym swoim świetnie skrojonym garniturze, i uśmiechnął się do niego tym swoim firmowym uniesieniem kącików warg. Poprosił o ciasto marchewkowe tym swoim obniżonym lekko głosem. To od początku było nastawione na flirt, Nick od początku zachowywał się w stosunku do niego szarmancko, adorował go, kupował mu prezenty i zapraszał na drogie kolacje. Zachowywał się jak jego sugar daddy, tylko bez jasno postawionych przedtem warunków i z tym całym procederem wyjątkowy pierwszy pocałunek, wyjątkowa pierwsza randka, wyjątkowe pierwsze wszystko. To chore, ile ludzie są w stanie zrobić dla pieniędzy. To chore, ile ludzie są w stanie zrobić za pieniądze. Nick jest chory, Liam jest chory i Louis też jest chory.   
Harry został sam.  
Louis dogania go, kiedy siedzi oparty o ścianę jakiegoś budynku, zwinięty w kłębek, twarz chowając w kolanach. Ludzie mijają go, rzucając mu pobieżne, oceniające spojrzenia, nie zajmując sobie nim nawet myśli. Płacze, nawet nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego. Może z powodu Louisa, Nicka, Liama albo Zayna. Może z powodu tego, jak oszukany się czuje, a może z powodu bycia całkowicie bezdomnym i bez grosza przy duszy. Okazało się, że nigdy nie odziedziczył żadnego majątku. Mógł się spodziewać, że to tylko żart. Mu nigdy nie przydarzyło się nic dobrego. Chociaż mimo wszystko erę Nicka i erę Louisa zawsze będzie wspominał z tym dziwnym ciepłem, ogarniającym całe jego podbrzusze.   
Louis siada koło niego, kolana podciągając pod brodę i obejmuje nogi rękoma, zwijając się w kulkę. Dyszy ciężko po przebytym biegu, ale stara się jak najszybciej unormować oddech, żeby nie przestraszyć drugiego chłopaka, który przekręca głowę tak, by na niego patrzeć.   
Harry wygląda tak, jakby zaraz miał się znowu rozpłakać, jego oczy są wilgotne, a usta wykrzywione w jakimś nienaturalnym uśmiechu. Nie jest do końca smutny. Jest jakby pogrążony w beznadziejności. Ale Louis wygląda gorzej. Jego włosy są potargane, sterczą w każdą stronę, a na policzkach widać ścieżki, po których jeszcze przed chwilą płynęły łzy. Wnętrze jego dłoni jest zabrudzone i lekko przetarte, podobnie z jego spodniami, jakby kilkakrotnie wywrócił się podczas swojego biegu. Jego buty są ubrudzone błotem, podobnie jak nogawki spodni, a twarz wygląda szczerze. Jakby w końcu nie udawał nikogo, kim nie jest. Jakby przestał być tym spieprzonym aktorem. Uśmiecha się, a po jego policzkach spływa jeszcze kilka łez.  
\- Spierdoliłem, co?  
Harry nie do końca rozumie o czym on mówi, więc tylko parska zduszonym śmiechem. Spierdoliłem, bo nie zapłaciłem Niallowi wystarczająco dużej łapówki?   
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wiesz, że naprawdę zostałem adoptowany i naprawdę moja, cóż, ciotka jest z tobą spokrewniona, prawda?  
Oh. Cóż, Harry nie wiedział. Myślał, że wszystko jest kłamstwem, to również.  
\- Nie – odpowiada cicho. Jakiś mężczyzna potyka się o stopę Louisa, więc ten mruczy ciche przepraszam, w jego stronę i przyciąga swoje nogi jeszcze bliżej.   
\- Więc już wiesz. Ale ona nie zginęła. Przeprowadziła się do Niemiec, chyba do Bawarii. Ma tam jakiś wielki dwór, nie wiadomo co. Przekazała mi naprawdę dużo pieniędzy, myślę, że trzy czwarte jej całego majątku i dużo domów i… sam rozumiesz.  
\- Nie. Nie rozumiem – Harry patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Już naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia i nic do zyskania. – Po jaką cholerę mi to wszystko mówisz?! Myślisz, że mam ochotę słuchać o twoim perfekcyjnym życiu? O tym, jak dobrze ci było pod szczerozłotym dachem mojej ciotki, która nigdy się mną nie zainteresowała?  
\- Ale właśnie chodzi o to, że interesowała się tobą aż za bardzo! Gdyby nie ona i głupi ośmioletni ja, to nigdy nie miałoby miejsca!  
\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!  
Okay, teraz ludzie zaczynają się na nich gapić.   
\- To długa historia – głos Louisa na powrót staje się przyciszony.  
\- Świetnie – mruczy w odpowiedzi Harry, grzebiąc się ze swojego miejsca i odejść gdzieś, gdziekolwiek.   
\- Nie, czekaj! – szatyn gwałtownie łapie go za rękę, zatrzymując go. – Tutaj niedaleko jest fajna restauracja, pójdźmy tam proszę. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym siedząc na bruku, zaczyna mi być zimno.  
Harry kiwa tylko głową i podnosi się do końca. Louis też wstaje i oboje idą w dół ulicy, nie odzywając się. Ich dłonie kołyszą się obok siebie. Gdyby to wszystko nie było takie popieprzone, Harry złapałby szatyna za rękę. Gdyby to wszystko nie było takie popieprzone, nie musieliby w ogóle odbywać tego spaceru.  
Wkrótce dochodzą do jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji. Oczywiście. Jakżeby inaczej. Louis otwiera drzwi i przepuszcza Harry’ego przed sobą, a ten dziękuje mu krótkim kiwnięciem głowy. Wita ich elegancko ubrany kelner, pyta ilu osobowy stolik chcą, a potem prowadzi ich do jednego z tych dwuosobowych, przy ścianie.  
Harry czuje się nieco niezręcznie. Nie dlatego, że jest w drogiej restauracji, na którą z całą pewnością go nie stać i nigdy stać nie było. Bywał często w takich miejscach z Nickiem, więc wie jak się zachować, co nie znaczy, że czuje się swobodnie. I on, i Louis są smutni, na granicy płaczu. Prawdopodobnie najlepiej byłoby po prostu rzucić się sobie w ramiona, jak w jakiejś taniej komedii romantycznej i byłoby po krzyku, ale to nie jest film, a oni nie są do końca zgraną parą, która wie czego chce i w dodatku ma masę przyjaciół, gotową ich wesprzeć. Ale Louis ma Zayna. Harry, jak się okazuje, nie ma nikogo. Może Mahogany zechce go przygarnąć? Niall prawdopodobnie nieprędko wróci do kraju, poza tym nawet nie ma z nim kontaktu, nie ma jak mu powiedzieć, że zagrożenie, czy jakkolwiek można nazwać Louisa i jego świtę, minęło. Musiałby znaleźć tamtego farbowanego blondynka, a jakoś nie uśmiecha się mu szukanie jednego nastolatka pośród miliona innych nastolatków w Londynie.  
\- Zjesz coś? – Louis pyta go cichym głosem, jego twarz przyozdabia delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech, jakby bał się odpowiedzi Harry’ego. Co było całkiem nieuzasadnione, bo zielonooki nawet teraz nie potrafił być dla niego całkowicie wredny.   
\- Nie, chyba nie mam ochoty – odpowiada sucho.  
\- Ale musisz być głodny, pewnie długo ci zajęło… no wiesz.  
Harry spuszcza wzrok czując, że rzeczywiście nie jadł od dłuższego czasu. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak długo spędził w mieszkaniu Nialla.  
\- Dobrze.   
Louis uśmiecha się lekko i otwiera przyniesione przez kelnera menu, Harry robi to samo. Przeglądają je w ciszy, potem zamawiają, oboje coś lekkiego. Prawdopodobnie zjedzenie większej, bardziej ciężkostrawnej porcji sprawiłoby, że oboje zwymiotowaliby.   
Nie mają już o czym rozmawiać, wszystkie tematy niezwiązane z kłamstwem Louisa zostały wyczerpane, gula w gardle Harry’ego powiększa się.  
\- Więc… - mówi.  
\- Więc chyba powinienem ci opowiedzieć od początku jak było. Tylko, że nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
To takie wyświechtane, nie wiem od czego zacząć, tak, na pewno, każdy to powtarza, a nikt nie ma tego na myśli.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, może zacznij od środka? – Harry sili się na sarkazm, ale jego głos jest nieco zbyt napastliwy i agresywny. Ale ostatecznie brunet ma prawo być zły.   
Louis nie czuje się urażony słysząc jego słowa. Nie kuli się w sobie, tak, jak zapewne zrobiłby to stary Louis Jestem bity przez swojego chłopaka Tomlinson, ale też nie prostuje pleców i nie zadziera jeszcze wyżej swojego i tak zadartego nosa, jak zrobiłby to nowy Louis Płacę ludziom, żeby okłamywali wszystkich wokoło Tomlinson. Chociaż Harry nie jest pewien, czy którykolwiek z tych Louisów jest prawdziwy. Harry nie wie, czy ten twardy Louis, który rządzi Nickiem, Liamem i zastrasza Nialla jest prawdziwym Louisem, czy to tylko kolejna gierka, kolejne przedstawienie teatralne, pokaz kukiełek, które można zamknąć w pudełku i odciąć się od nich na zawsze albo wyciągać je kiedy tylko potrzebuje się nowego charakteru, nowej twarzy, maski, pewności siebie. Być może ten Louis, którego ma teraz przed sobą jest prawdziwy. Nie biedny, słaby i chuderlawy Louis Tomlinson i nie pewny siebie, wyniosły bogacz Louis Tomlinson. Po prostu Louis. Harry nie zna prawdziwego Louisa, ale może go sobie wyobrazić. Louis lubiący nosić wygodne, miękkie dresy i luźniejsze koszulki. Louis uwielbiający Adidasy. Louis kochający herbatę i różne ziółka. Louis z cudownym uśmiechem i włosami czasami pachnącymi miętą, czasami lawendą lub jaśminem. Inteligentny, zabawny Louis. Spontaniczny Louis. Wesoły Louis. Louis z błyszczącymi, zmiennymi oczami. Cholera, Harry kochał to, że jego oczy raz były głęboko niebieskie, a raz szare. Niekiedy nawet podchodziły pod zieleń. Cholera, Harry kochał Louisa Tomlinsona. Każdą jego odsłonę, każdą delikatną i mniej delikatną zmarszczkę na jego twarzy, jego zapach i uśmiech, i krzywe dolne zęby, i zwyczajnie wszystko co z nim związane.   
Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Naprawdę rozpłakać, rozpłakać jak małe dziecko. Nie mógł tak zwyczajnie siedzieć i patrzeć na Louisa Tomlinsona po drugiej stronie stolika. Byli blisko, a jednak czuł się, jakby pomiędzy nimi była szklana ściana lub przepaść zbyt wąska, by nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć twarzy szatyna, a zbyt szeroka, by zwyczajnie ją przeskoczyć. Mógł patrzeć na Louisa, a nie mógł go dotknąć, powąchać, cokolwiek.   
Cóż za melodramatyzm. Może jednak grają w filmie. Tylko trochę mniej tanim i kiczowatym.   
Harry spojrzał na Louisa, ich wzrok się spotkał. Oczy szatyna były szaroniebieskie. Bardziej niebieskie, niż szare. I widniał w nich smutek. Nic zaskakującego, jeśli Harry miałby to oceniać. Ale i tak poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w okolicy żołądka, bo to on spowodował ten smutek. To było irracjonalne, powinien być wściekły na Louisa, był na niego wściekły, a mimo to czuł się źle z tym, że szatyn był przez niego smutny. Tak, był smutny, bo odkryłeś jego plan, pomyślał Harry z goryczą, a mimo to nadal czuł się źle. Dotychczas niebieskooki smutny był zawsze przez Zayna. No. Był. Udawał, że był smutny. Może teraz też udaje? Może teraz też udaje, że jest smutny i pełen skruchy, a tak naprawdę dopracowuje historyjkę i nowy plan obliczony na to, żeby znowu przekonać go do siebie, opieprzyć Nicka i Liama i zabić Nialla. To może lekka przesada, ale Harry może spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego.  
Wraca myślami do chwili teraźniejszej, Louis nadal wygląda, jakby zapomniał języka w gębie.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi Harry. – Zacznij od początku, od tego ośmioletniego ciebie, czy coś tam – wykonuje nieokreślony ruch ręką, chcąc go zachęcić, ale w efekcie czuje się jak idiota, więc chowa dłoń pod stół. Wie, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.  
I nie jest. Louis opowiada mu o swojej, a właściwie jego cioci, o tym, że wcale się nim nie interesowała, o tym, jak wynajęła prywatnego detektywa, żeby go znalazł i porobił mu zdjęcia (Harry był tym lekko przestraszony) i o tym, jak pierwszy raz odbyła ona rozmowę z Louisem na jego temat. Louis płacze, Harry płacze, ich jedzenie stoi nietknięte, w ogóle niezauważone, a ludzie po raz kolejny tego dnia zwracają na nich przesadną uwagę. Louis opowiada jak wymyślił ten cały idiotyczny plan kiedy był jeszcze zwyczajnie dzieckiem i może Harry jest chory, ale mu wierzy, naprawdę mu wierzy. Bo Louis żałuje i wie, że był idiotą, i głupkiem, i kretynem, i trochę świnią, i okropnym kłamcą też i nawet nie prosi o wybaczenie, co Harry docenia. Nie dlatego, że mu nie wybaczy. Dlatego, że to uwiarygodnia szatyna w jego oczach.  
\- Naprawdę mi się podobałeś – szepcze Louis, a Harry marszczy brwi. – Na tych zdjęciach. Wyglądałeś tak ładnie, naprawdę ładnie i… myślałem, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Ciocia nigdy… nigdy nie lubiła twoich rodziców. Twojej mamy w szczególności i myślę, że nawet nie chciała cię poznać, bo z góry sądziła, że jesteś… nie wiem jaki. Może, że jesteś nieudacznikiem? – unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a cała jego twarz jest mokra, czerwona i opuchnięta. Pod jego nosem jest mokra trochę bardziej, ale Harry’ego to z jakiegoś powodu nie obrzydza. Louis i tak wygląda pięknie.  
\- Rozumiem – brunet powoli kiwa głową.   
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Doceniam – odpowiada Harry. Jego twarz jest sucha, bo przetarł ją serwetką. Przestał płakać już jakiś czas temu, z jakiegoś powodu czuje, że powinien się trzymać za nich dwóch. Louis wciąż pociąga nosem, Harry oferuje mu czystą serwetkę, którą ten przyjmuje z delikatnym uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy.  
\- Twoja ciotka wie o tym wszystkim?  
Czuje się dziwnie wypowiadając słowo ciotka, nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.  
\- Nie, nie wie. Jak mówiłem mieszka gdzieś w Bawarii, nie ma zbyt wielkiego wpływu na moje poczynania. A czemu pytasz?  
\- Tak po prostu – wzrusza ramionami, patrząc się na nietknięty talerz przed nim. Fasolka szparagowa już jakiś czas temu zrobiła się zimna, ale i tak dziobie ją widelcem i wkłada troszkę do ust.  
\- Chcesz ją poznać?  
\- Ja… nie wiem. Chyba nie. Nie wiem. Nie bardzo – trochę się mota. Nie wie co powiedzieć, szczerze mówiąc. – Chyba nie bardzo mam ochotę na poznanie osoby, która nienawidzi moich rodziców, ale nie wiem. Może kiedyś? Chyba nie jestem na to gotowy.  
\- Rozumiem – mówi Louis i też sięga po widelec. Wydziobuje oliwkę ze swojej sałatki i wkłada ją do ust. Zapada niezręczna cisza. Niby powiedzieli sobie wszystko, ale i tak coś ściska ich za gardło, nie pozwalając po prostu powiedzieć no cóż, fajnie się rozmawiało, zapłacić za siebie i wyjść, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Więc co będzie z nami? – pyta w końcu Harry. Wie, że to w pewnym sensie on decyduje, ale to pytanie cały czas tylko czekało na końcu jego języka na możliwość spłynięcia.  
Louis uśmiecha się i wydaje z siebie krótkie sapnięcie.  
\- To twoja decyzja.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Czy Albert umieścił fotelik dla Eve i…  
\- Tak, Harry.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że…  
\- Tak, Harry.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz o co chciałem zapytać Lou.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Ale to pierwsza tak długa podróż dla dzieci i…  
\- To Szkocja Hazz. Tylko Szkocja.   
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że…  
\- Hazz – ucina krótko Louis.  
\- Dobrze. Przepraszam, że martwię się o swoje dzieci, już nie będę – mówi Harry i wysuwa do przodu dolną wargę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Odwraca się tyłem do Louisa z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni i zrobienia piątego termosu herbaty i może jeszcze dwóch kubków termicznych melisy. I jeśli schowa troszkę masła orzechowego pod swoim siedzeniem, to nikt na pewno nie zauważy.  
Czuje, że ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu, kiedy dosyć agresywnie próbuje otworzyć termos. Nie udaje mu się to, więc ze złością ciska nim o zlew i zakrywa twarz dłońmi, opierając się tyłkiem o blat. Ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć i chce mieć już ten tydzień za sobą. Louis nazywa go wakacjami, ale nikogo nie oszuka. Straszny zamek w Szkocji, pośród lasy, jeziora, potwory z Loch Ness i krwiożercze jelenie, nawiedzeni ludzie w kitlach i z fujarkami w dłoniach, rudzi drwale z siekierami wbitymi w plecy. Urocze wakacje. Jeśli nie będzie tam prądu (o czym Harry jest przekonany, bo przecież Szkocja to dzicz oddalona od wszelkiej cywilizacji i wynalazków teraźniejszości, takich jak koło lub ogień), to wyjeżdża stamtąd natychmiast i zabiera dzieci. Może weźmie nawet Louisa ze sobą, jeśli ładnie poprosi.  
\- Kochanie, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany z powodu twojej…  
\- Nie jestem zdenerwowany z jej powodu, rozumiesz?! Nic mnie ona nie obchodzi! – krzyczy, a Louis odsuwa się z niemrawą miną.   
\- Och, okay, dobrze. Więc nie stresujesz się waszym spotkaniem?  
\- Nie – odpowiada Harry, ale już słabiej. Louis odsuwa dłonie z jego twarzy, która po odsłonięciu wydaje się być kompletnie wyczerpana. – Nie chcę tam jechać – mówi w końcu.  
\- Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu zostać w domu i poprzytulać się na hamaku albo pooglądać jakiś film z dziećmi?   
\- To taka nasza mała tradycja kochanie. Wiesz o tym – mówi delikatnym głosem Louis. Ostatnio jego mąż jest wyjątkowo nerwowy. – Jeździmy do niej tylko raz na rok. No i tym razem będą chłopaki, więc na pewno będzie…  
\- Nie będzie milej. Będzie tak samo gównianie jak było rok temu, dwa lata temu i pięć lat temu. Cały czas będzie mnie krytykować, a ja będę to znosić z uśmiechem i wpychać sobie do ust więcej kawioru, sushi i tych innych jej głupich kulinarnych wymysłów! Mam tego dość, mam dosyć tego ciągłego obrażania mnie, mam dosyć jej niezwykle pomocnych rad na temat mojej fryzury i mam dosyć ciągłego porównywania mnie do ciebie! Ona specjalnie kazała nam jechać aż do Szkocji i to jeszcze z dziećmi! Wcześniej zostawały u Zayna i Perrie i świetnie się bawiły, ale niee, trzeba wymęczyć nasze dzieci. Zobaczysz, wepchnie im w rączki po tysiącu funtów i już będą szczęśliwe.  
\- Wychowaliśmy je inaczej.  
\- Gówno prawda, każdemu zależy na pieniądzach. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej – mówi Harry i dokładnie w tym momencie żałuje swoich słów. Widzi, jak wyraz twarzy Louisa zmienia się z lekkiego, ledwo wyczuwalnego zdenerwowania i zdezorientowania, w całkowite niedowierzanie i ból. Wygląda, jakby Harry swoimi słowami uderzył go z całej siły prosto w brzuch.   
\- Cios poniżej pasa – mówi i wychodzi z kuchni, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę holu. Harry dogania go tam, łapiąc za nadgarstek.  
\- Przepraszam, Lou. Nie chciałem, wiesz o tym.  
\- Wiem, Harry, ale ty chyba zwyczajnie nie wiesz tego jak bardzo się staram. Staram się od jebanych jedenastu lat, byś mi do końca wybaczył i zapomniał. Od pięciu lat mamy Jo, od trzech Eve. A ty nadal nie potrafisz zrozumieć tego, że nie zależy mi tylko i wyłącznie na pieniądzach, ale na tobie. Mógłbym iść mieszkać pod most, byleby cały czas być z tobą. Ale ciebie to nie obchodzi. Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- Louis, to nie tak, wiesz o tym. Przepraszam za ten komentarz, ja… Wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubię jeździć do…  
\- Tak, wiem – mówi Louis ze spuszczoną głową, którą Harry unosi wskazującym palcem. Łapie jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pociera ją kciukami, patrząc mu w oczy. Nienawidzi, kiedy jego mąż jest smutny. A najbardziej nienawidzi, kiedy jest smutny z jego powodu. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te jedenaście lat.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – mówi i całuje go, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Po chwili lub dwóch odrywają się od siebie. Louis łapie swojego męża za dłoń z delikatnym, jeszcze nieco smutnym uśmiechem i prowadzi ich po szerokich schodach na drugie piętro. Ich dom jest piękny. Ogromny i w dobrym guście. Kupili go w czasie, gdy podjęli decyzję o adopcji pierwszego dziecka, ale umeblowali sami, przy pomocy jakiegoś przyjaciela Nicka, który jest projektantem wnętrz. Tak więc dom pełen jest pastelowych kolorów, błękitów i beży. Jo i Eve mają oddzielne pokoje, które są duże i przestronne tak, by korzystali z nich aż nie dorosną i nie wyprowadzą się. Ich dom znajduje się w dobrej dzielnicy i Harry go kocha, ale Louis i tak woli drugie mieszkanie, które kupili razem. Znajduje się w jednym z największych wieżowców Londynu, całe jest przeszklone, umeblowane nowocześnie i pełne wyrazistych kolorów, a na ogromnym balkonie rosną prawdziwe drzewa i krzewy, zasadzone w otworach w podłodze. Niestety, teraz nie mieszkają w Londynie, więc odwiedzają je tylko okazyjnie.  
Jo i Eve siedzą w pokoju tego pierwszego. Klęczą na podłodze, na puchatym niebieskim dywanie, tyłem do drzwi, garbiąc się i wpatrując w coś uparcie. Są tak zapatrzeni, że nie słyszą nawet kroków swoich tatusiów, którzy już zdążyli stanąć w drzwiach, z delikatnymi uśmiechami patrząc się na ich bezruch.  
\- Co tam macie? – odzywa się w końcu Louis, a dzieci podskakują do góry.   
\- Nie! – krzyczą chórem, a koło nóg mężczyzn w podskokach zwiewa niewielka żabka. Nim Harry i Louis mogą cokolwiek zrobić, Eve i Jo rzucają się w pogoń, na czworakach przemykając pomiędzy ich nogami. Szatyn kręci głową z dezaprobatą, Harry tylko się śmieje.   
\- Nie biegajcie – krzyczy Louis za nimi, wychodząc z pokoju. Idzie do biblioteki, bo stamtąd dochodzą krzyki dzieci.  
\- Albert nie!! – rozlega się w całym domu, a potem słychać tylko niezidentyfikowane dźwięki. Trochę tupania, spazmów, szurania, zdegustowanych odgłosów i przeraźliwy pisk Eve. Żabka została zdeptana. Oczywiście.   
\- Albert, jak mogłeś?! – piszczy Eve, podskakując w miejscu. Opaska z różową kokardką na jej głowie zsuwa się na jej czoło, więc szybko poprawia ją obiema dłońmi, nasuwając niezdarnie, po czym odgarnia swoje jasne loki do tyłu, jakby była wyniosłą księżniczką, która przed chwilą straciła nad sobą kontrolę. – Jak mogłeś zmiażdżyć Alfiego?! – krzyczy, ale uśmiecha się, dumna, że właśnie użyła nowopoznanego słowa.  
Albert wygląda na zmieszanego całym zajściem. Pomiędzy nim, a oburzonymi dziećmi leży obrzydliwa breja w niezidentyfikowanym kolorze, która jeszcze dwie minuty temu była ruchliwą żabką, z pełną determinacją dążącą do wolności.   
\- Przepraszam – mówi mężczyzna, a Eve zamiata włosami, mówi twoje przeprosiny nie przywrócą jej życia (Louis jest całkiem pewny, że usłyszała to w jakimś filmie) i wychodzi z pokoju tanecznym krokiem, ale szatyn łapie ją w drzwiach, sadzając na swoim ramieniu, a jej długie włosy łaskoczą go w policzek. Okay, może to, że Harry zaczął regularnie zaciągać go do ich prywatnej siłowni, nie jest takie nieprzydatne, jak mu się na początku wydawało (w przypadku Harry’ego to było bardzo przydatne, jego biceps stał się szerszy, niż jego głowa).  
\- Kochanie, nie złość się na Alberta – mówi szatyn delikatnym głosem. – On nie chciał zabić twojej znalezionej Bóg wie gdzie żabki.   
\- Albert jest mordercą! – krzyczy Jo, wyrzucając dłoń do góry, jakby trzymał w niej miecz, a Louis chce syknąć do niego, że nie pomaga. Zamiast tego wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie jest. Alfie był tylko żabką, czyli zwierzątkiem.   
\- On nie był tylko zwierzątkiem! – krzyczy Eve i ociera niewidoczną łzę spod oka. Jest prawdziwą królową dramatu. Ma to po nim, naprawdę. Nie ważne, że jest adoptowana.  
\- Dobrze, kochanie. Ale jeśli zabije się zwierzątko, nawet bardzo dla kogoś ważne przez przypadek, to wtedy to nie jest przestępstwo i taka osoba nie ponosi żadnej winy za to.  
\- A pani w przedszkolu mówiła, że ludzie też są zwierzętami, jak psy i koty! Czyli można zabić kogoś przez przypadek? Czy gdybym zabił Alberta przez przypadek, to nie dostałbym kary? – pyta przemądrzałym tonem, z odrobiną ciekawości Jo. Albert wygląda na przerażonego. Louis też. Szatyn ma dość, więc rozwiązuje ten problem w najlepszy i najbardziej znajomy dla niego sposób. Woła Harry’ego, oddaje mu Eve w ramiona i wychodzi z pokoju bez słowa, idąc do kuchni po coś na ból głowy. I jeśli przy okazji wyda polecenie, by dobrze ukryć wszystkie ostrzejsze narzędzia, to na pewno nic to nie znaczy.  
\-   
Podróż przebiega nie aż tak źle, jak przewidywał Harry. Co prawda Eve i Jo na zmianę pytają co pięć kilometrów a daleko jeszcze?, nie rozumiejąc, że tak, daleko jeszcze i żądają zatrzymania się na każdej mijanej stacji, restauracji czy barze, które udaje im się dostrzec po drodze, swoją złość i dezaprobatę demonstrując poprzez ostre kopanie w siedzenia, kiedy to Harry nie zgadza się na zatrzymywanie się. Louis naprawdę żałuje, że nie może zwyczajnie wyskoczyć z tego samochodu. Przynajmniej żabkowa afera została zażegnana i szatyn jest całkiem pewien, że Jo i Eve nie planują po cichu na tylnim siedzeniu, jak zabić Alberta tak, by ich tatusiowie się nie dowiedzieli. I mimo tego kopania i ich głupich pytań zadawanych dla odmiany co dwa kilometry (dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie?, skoro zebry to kuzyni koni, to dlaczego konie nie mają pasków?, czy żyrafy mogą jeść chmury?, czy gdyby zjeść ziemię, połknąć nasiona, a potem wypić wodę, to w brzuszku urosłoby drzewo?) to nadal nie jest najgorsza podróż. Przynajmniej się nie drą. Przynajmniej Harry pociera jego dłoń w uspokajającym geście. Louis nadal nie może uwierzyć, że go ma.  
-  
Jadą przez las. Iglasty las, uściślając. GPS, który Eve mianowała imieniem Jenna, mówi, że są już prawie na miejscu. Harry jest przerażony, jest ciemno, już jakiś czas temu minęli znak ostrzegający o zwierzętach wyskakujących na drogę, ale brunet bardziej martwi się o tubylców z siekierami i kosami w brzydkich flanelowych koszulach i ogrodniczkach, z brodami zbroczonymi krwią, mieszkających w małych drewnianych domkach z rozległymi piwnicami, gdzie rozczłonkowują swoje ofiary. Albo je zjadają. Może to kanibale? Może wcale nie mieszkają w domkach, tylko w jakichś jaskiniach w górach, a za wieszaki służą im stalagmity?  
\- Miałem rację, miałem rację, miałem rację – mruczy Harry, a Louis mówi mu tylko nie przesadzaj, ale nie może nie przyznać mu racji. Okolica wydaje się być dosyć ponura i opuszczona, wszędzie jest cholernie cicho i tyle dobrego, że dzieci zasnęły jakiś czas temu, bo Harry nie jest pewny jak teraz by się zachowywały. – Jeśli na maskę wyskoczy mi jakiś mężczyzna, to nie mam zamiaru się zatrzymywać. Tak tylko mówię.   
\- Oh, zbyt dużo nagrałeś się w Alana*…  
\- Tak?! – syczy. – Taka sama sytuacja. Urocze wakacje w sercu jakichś pieprzonych gór, wszędzie lasy. Różnicą jest to, że Alan nie miał dzieci. Ale też miał zamieszkać w domku jakiejś pieprzonej wiedźmy z przegnitymi zębami.   
\- Teraz to przesadziłeś – mówi Louis, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa rozbawienie. – Poza tym Alan mieszkał w Ameryce.   
\- A ja mieszkam w Anglii, a teraz jestem w Szkocji i się kurwa boję. Hogwart z Harry’ego Pottera znajduje się w Szkocji. I wiesz co? Jeśli okaże się, że jedziemy do pieprzonego Hogwartu, gdzie moja ciotka urządziła sobie Szkołę Czarnej Magii i Zabijania Hogwart, to się wcale nie zdziwię! – prawie krzyczy. A potem krzyczy jeszcze raz, kiedy oślepiają go jakieś światła, a Jenna mówi dotarłeś do celu. - Kurwa! Ona chce nas pozabijać!  
Harry zatrzymuje się tak, że siła bezwładności pcha ich ciała do przodu i czeka chwilę, aż ich oczy przyzwyczają się do światła.   
\- Dojechaliśmy? – pyta Jo osłaniając oczy ręką, a brunet wypuszcza ciężko powietrze.   
\- Tak. Dojechaliśmy. Jakimś cudem.   
Rusza na drugim biegu, przejeżdżając przez dużą bramę i wjeżdżając tym samym na podjazd. Ich oczom ukazuje się duża willa z kamienia, która posiada nawet małą, niezbyt strzelistą wieżyczkę. Więc chyba mogą liczyć na elektryczność i wodę. Dużo elektryczności. Podjeżdżają tuż pod drzwi i wysiadają z samochodu, rozprostowując nogi po długiej podróży. Harry i Louis odpinają dzieci z fotelików, a podświetlany zegarek na masce samochodu wskazuje pierwszą dwadzieścia. Po chwili z drzwi wynurza się jakiś chłopak, a za nim starsza kobieta. Harry’ego coś ściska w żołądku.   
\- Cześć ciociu – mówi cicho.   
\- Witam. Cześć Louis, kochanie – kobieta uśmiecha się i przyciąga szatyna do siebie.   
\- Ech, hej – mówi i spogląda niezręcznie na Harry’ego, kiedy już się odsuwają.   
\- Jak wam minęła podróż?  
\- Całkiem w porządku. Dzieci tylko trochę marudziły.  
\- Nieprawda! My zadawaliśmy bardzo ważne pytania!   
Kobieta śmieje się.  
\- Kazałam zaświecić latarnie, żebyście wiedzieli, że to tutaj.  
\- Tak. Zauważyliśmy – mruczy Harry. W sumie to, że nie zwraca na niego uwagi nie jest takie złe.  
\- Zostawcie bagaże, Caleb je weźmie – wskazuje na chłopaka, który uśmiecha się do nich lekko. – Reszta jeszcze nie przyjechała. A teraz chodźmy – robi kilka kroków w stronę domu, ale nie może powstrzymać się od uszczypliwości. - Zrób coś z tymi włosami.  
\- Louis je lubi.  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Ten koczek jest pedalski.  
\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jestem pedałem – uśmiecha się jedynie Harry, podnosi Eve, sadzając ją na swoim biodrze i stawiając długie kroki, kieruje się ku wejściu do wielkiego domu. Może i musi wytrzymać tydzień z tą babą, ale przynajmniej ma przy sobie swoje dzieci i ma też Louisa.  
\- Kurwa – mówi spokojnym, dumnym tonem szeroko uśmiechnięta Eve. Harry obraca w jej stronę głowę tak szybko, że czuje ból w szyi i o mało co nie zderza się z małą dziewczynką.  
\- Co powiedziałaś?  
\- Kurwa. Powiedziałeś to, kiedy tu dojechaliśmy.   
Harry spogląda na śmiertelnie poważną, wzburzoną kobietę, która stoi w drzwiach i wydaje się, że w tym momencie nienawidzi go bardziej.   
Więc tak. Może i musi wytrzymać tydzień z tą babą, ale przynajmniej ma Louisa.  
*Alan Wake aka moja ulubiona gra, w którą tak naprawdę nie gram, bo się boję, że przegram i zabije mnie olbrzym z piłą maszynową na samym początku gry. Tak. Poznajcie moją logikę.


End file.
